<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Rejuvenation (Chapter 3) by Medio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461914">Danganronpa: Rejuvenation (Chapter 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medio/pseuds/Medio'>Medio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medio/pseuds/Medio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a particularly controversial trial behind them, the class is as frazzled as ever. And with Monokuma's new motive making even basic functioning a challenge, desperate measures start to get taken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>C-Can… Can anyone hear me? </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Please, if anyone’s getting this, say something.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>They got us. The three of us entered that room and… and…</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>O-Oh God, it was a bloodbath. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>They… They’ve gotten smart. If we don’t do something soon, they’ll take out every last one of us.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>...</span>
    <em>
      <span>Please</span>
    </em>
    <span> tell me they haven’t taken out every last one of us.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>...</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>...For the love of God, say something!</span>
    </em>
    <span> We need to pass this along to our strategist so they can- </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>What was that? </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Oh God, please hurry. Before they win all over agai-</span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep didn’t come easy for Tsukiko. How could it, with the events of the previous night? Ichika had watched the one person she expressed her sorrow to comfort her with a bullet to the chest. She died on the cold floor of her room, with nothing but her past burdens as company and a loaded gun as her way out.</p><p> </p><p>They had come so close to avenging her, but Monokuma had deceived her into thinking the class had a victory. Even worse, the one classmate she trusted to see the culprit’s execution through had done the unfortunate act of sparing them. Injustice practically plagued the building like a thick cloud of fog.</p><p> </p><p>Going through her regular morning routine, her mind played back the unfortunate events of yesterday on loop, nagging her about letting this ever happen at all. Through her thoughts, one in particular latched onto her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nobody else is this bloodthirsty, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ...No, this was an exception. Koto </em> always <em> was the exception. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Besides, I’m sure they know better by now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slightly comforted by her own thoughts, she left the room. Just across from her, she saw Nakami pacing back and forth. When he finally caught sight of her, he smiled and approached. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Good morning, Tsukiko. I hope all is well.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (awkward chuckle) That’s easier said than done, I’m afraid.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...How are you holding out?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’d be a lot better not remembering how Hibiki fucked us all over yesterday…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I’m sure it’s been hard thinking about how he saved Koto but-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: “Saved”? Yeah, if you count healing a bloodthirsty monster as “saving”. What he did was the equivalent of letting a cannibal on a crowded bus. Aren’t you at least a<em> little </em>concerned with this, Nakami? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: O-Of course. I think we all are. But… it may be best to look at this a different way. Nobody else had to die. Most of us can still leave this place alive.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But maybe not all of us should...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: In, uh, brighter news, I don’t think anyone’s caught on to our partnership. I was a bit worried that you might have <em> maybe </em>blown our cover at the last minute, but I think Koto’s sacrifice distracted everyone. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Huh? Oh, right. That’s pretty good, I guess...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (forced smile) I still stand by that rule of you not worrying so much, you know. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I’m… a work in progress, I'm afraid.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hey, speaking of the others, where is everyone? Shouldn’t Benji be banging on everyone’s doors again or something? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I’m afraid he’s too busy for that right now. Everyone’s in the dining hall right now. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then what are you doing out here?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: A quick breather, miss. It’s… not pretty in there.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, that doesn’t sound promising. Let’s get over there before any more deaths can happen.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Soooo… permission to escort you there, miss?</p><p> </p><p>Her mind flashed back to an all-too-familiar scene of yet another person leading her to the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...You know what? How about <em> I </em> lead the way instead?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (saluting) Your wish is my command! </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the dining hall, the shouting could be heard from outside. And, when Tsukiko opened the door, what she found inside fared no better. </p><p> </p><p>Situated around every part of the room were their classmates, all either bickering with one another in small clumps or directing their attention to the front of the room. Maneuvering around her comrades, Tsukiko saw what so many people were focused on. </p><p> </p><p>Clutching to the wall for support was Hibiki, who barely looked like he was keeping it together. His eyes were even more wide than usual, flitting around the room at the people throwing their distaste at him. His entire body trembled like he was in a blizzard, looking seconds away from passing out. The nervous-looking mess was a far cry from the man he presented himself as during the trial’s end. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <em> What the fuck is wrong with you!? </em> Are you <em> trying </em> to get us killed!?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! </em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You can shove those “sorries” straight down that misshapen throat of yours! Unless that unsightly little turd dies on that operating table, all I want to hear out of you is silence! <em> Understand!? </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: C'mon you guys! Shouldn't we give Mr. Hibiki a break? </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: What, and forgive him for keeping Tsukiko 2.0. alive? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Exactly! Think of all the cool stories he could’ve caused because of this! Ooh, maybe Koto can make Chie’s corpse into a human ragdoll! Or drag out Yutaka’s intestines and eat ‘em like sausages! </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Right, I thought I was speaking to a sane person for a second. My apologies.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: What is <em> wrong </em>with you all? Look at yourselves! You’re standing here, yelling at someone for the oh-so-horrible act of keeping someone alive! You’re disgusting, every last one of you! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well… don’t you think this could lead to another Ichika situation? I don’t want to impede, but surely another death of someone like her would be <em> very </em>upsetting to you, wouldn’t you say so? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (holding back tears) D-Don’t… Don’t try to point this back to me! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Now, now. It is in our best interest to let our accomplished surgeon state his arguments. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Hibiki, please air out your innermost thoughts to us all. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...O-Okay. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I’m s-s-sorry, but I st-stand by my actions. K-Koto i-isn’t as dangerous as you think. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> WHAT DO YOU MEAN KOTO’S NOT DANGEROUS!?  </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> W-Well, th-th-the real Ultimate Executioner w-would never choose to be executed! I-I j-just think we’re l-looking in the wrong place and- </em></p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (frustrated) Stop it. Just stop it already. I don’t need you burying yourself deeper than you are already. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Just… what are you trying to gain here, Okamura? Why would you save one person’s life just to risk everyone else’s? Do you think what you did was the right thing to do? Because if that’s the case, you’re no better than that Masayoshi basketcase. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Chie-</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: No. Shut up. I’m not letting some warped perception of justice get us all killed.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: As of today, you’re officially demoted from your status as coroner. It’s better I take things into my own hands than let your “surgical duties” kill every last one of us. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Huh? R-Really? Actually, I’d b-be honored if you took over.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...You would?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I mean, if it’ll stop me from h-hurting you all this badly again, then maybe it’s best I take a break. I-I can even train you if you’d like! I’m sure you’ll do great! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (blushing) ...Hmph, very well. But you better not pull this nonsense again while I’m under your mentorship. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hey, sorry to just bust in, but… how is Koto doing, anyways?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Yeah! I wonder if, as Haruto would put it, he’s “dead in a pile of his own secretions”!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Misao, please don’t be hanging around with Haruto anymore. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Right. Y-You all haven’t s-seen him yet, have you? </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: H-Here, follow me. I owe you that much f-for what I’ve put you all through. </p><p> </p><p>Hibiki carefully made his way through the crowd, leaving through the doorway. The rest of the class followed along, hesitant about just what they’d find. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki opened the door to the infirmary slowly. Inside, lying on one of the many identical beds was Koto’s body. </p><p> </p><p>As expected of the Ultimate Surgeon, the work done to it was top-notch. Instead of acid burns covering the entire body, Koto’s skin looked pristine, as if his execution had only been a distant dream. He laid on his back, as still as a rock. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: (forced smile) You… sure did clean him up nicely, didn’t you?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: T-Thank you, but I didn’t bring you here for just that. C-Can someone check his pulse, please? </p><p> </p><p>Chie approached the body, placing two fingers onto his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...Dammit, he’s still here.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Then what are we waiting for? Let’s shake ‘em awake! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (grabbing Koto) Wakey wakey, sleepyhead! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: W-Wait a second! W-While some of you might think my work suggests otherwise, Koto’s still in a poor condition. W-We really shouldn’t be rough with him.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: B-Besides, he’s on a lot of sedatives right now. H-He likely won’t be up until… tomorrow morning at most? </p><p> </p><p>From the bed, Koto’s body began to squirm.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Oh! G-Guess it’s back to work for me! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Then move over. I’m joining you. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I g-guess this is as good of practice as any… N-N-Now, c-can you… y-you a-a-all p-p-please-</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: All of you, get out. We’re working here. </p><p> </p><p>With Chie gesturing towards the exit, the students followed her direction and went outside the room. The entire class’ reactions to Koto’s recovery were mixed. Noriko, however, looked livid. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Can you believe this shit? Who the fuck does Hibiki think he is for keeping that piece of shit alive!?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: W-Well, I’m sure he had his reasons-</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: “Reasons”? <em>Hah!</em> His only “reason” was to make us all suffer! That troglodyte drags a murderer out of the depths of Hell he belonged in, then has the <em>audacity</em> to tell us he’s doing the right thing!? <b><em>Is he fucking serious!? </em></b></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Er, Noriko, it may be best to express your energy at a later time. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Oh! I see! You’re all on his side now, aren’t you!? What, are you okay with the idea of letting everyone die!?<em> Because I’m sure Saori’s waiting for you to join that fucking club!  </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Oh dear…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: N-Noriko, would it not be in your best interest to follow the path to tai chi once more?</p><p> </p><p>Though Noriko stared him down, no scathing words poured from her mouth. Gently and slowly, he began to move. Eventually, Noriko followed along, eventually letting his rhythm take over. Once they were finished, she opened her eyes, looking much more serene than her passing outburst. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Thanks. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ooh, good work, Ryou! Guess that Ultimate Tai Chi Master talent’s paying off!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (barely containing his ecstatic smile) Why, dear, it’s merely nothing but instinct to me at this point! I do this sort of work all the time, really~! </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: So, Noriko, are you done being a lunatic now?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Shut the fuck up.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Guuuuys, y’know what this means, right?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Noriko’s in dire need of some anger management classes?  </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Not that, silly! Koto’s alive! We gotta make a celebration for it! Like one of those “welcome-back” parties you’d see on TV! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Sweetie, you don’t suppose we wait-</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Nope! Meet me in the dining room, guys! We got a big day ahead of us! </p><p> </p><p>Before Yuuna could get a word in edgewise, Haruto was already running towards the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well… I suppose that means I’m supervising him. Would anyone else care to attend? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Darling, anyone with a working brain would reject such an offer.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ooh! Pick me!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Case in point.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: How nice of you, Misao! Would anyone else wish to attend? I’m sure there’s a lot of great benefits nobody’s laid out quite yet. The chance to bring peace among the classroom, to look<em> ruggish </em> and <em> handsome </em>by helping out…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Peace? Why, who else knows the mere meaning of the word but myself? Please allow me to enter your holy duo and make it a trinity. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (blushing hard) L-Look, I understand. Just… stop it with this “rugged” and “handsome” nonsense, alright…?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (saluting) I’ll gladly do it! Just say the word, and I’ll be there!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Say, does that mean Tsukiko’s joining us too? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Huh? O-Oh! Of course! A group exercise like this would be the best way to keep an eye on her, after all! </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Well, while you all have fun doing this sentimental bullshit, I’ll be in the library, actually enjoying my day.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Ooh, how about I join you, sweetheart? I’m sure there’s some <em> great </em>erotica to get us inspired~</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: F-Fuck off! I’d rather take the overgrown brute than you anyday!</p><p> </p><p>After Noriko shot Benjiro a deadly glare, the trio went their separate ways. All that was left was the few party planners, most of which were beginning to look restless.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Wonderful! Now, Yutaka, you wouldn't mind helping me open that pesky storage room lock, would you? </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Hahaha! </em> Why use meager muscles when you have an Ishiyama on your side? There's this really neat trick in my lineage where-</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Keep Tsukiko here and you got yourself a deal.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Oh, come on! </em> Can't I do something cool for you guys at least <em> once!? </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I'll keep an eye on her. Good luck, you three!</p><p> </p><p>With Nakami happily waving them goodbye, the trio walked off. As soon as their footsteps faded from earshot, Nakami turned back to a disgruntled-looking Tsukiko.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Really? You’re dragging me into your mess?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Sorry about that. But think about it: something like this might be the pick-me-up the class needs! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (giddily) Are you excited to work in the dining hall? Do you think Yuuna will mind if I set up the menu? Oh! We could consider decor while we wait for the others! </p><p> </p><p>Though she was still annoyed, she couldn’t help but notice the bright smile and starry-eyed face of Nakami. As he bounced from idea to idea like a small child, she thought back to the day they first met. An awkward encounter filled with half-lies, sure, but also one of the rare times she’d seen him at ease. </p><p> </p><p>Was it her right to ruin this for him? She’d be wasting her time, but maybe a boost in morale was what someone like him needed. He’d be more cooperative that way. And the farther he was from the stern and distant sergeant she’d been stuck with days ago, the better.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (smiling) Let’s decide when we get there, shall we?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Opening Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dining hall looked the same as ever. The class' outburst at Hibiki had felt like a mere remnant of the past, with the new, more comforting sight of Haruto sitting on a table and grinning replacing it.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Yaaaaay, more party planners! Is anyone else comin’? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (smiling) Us and then some. Now, is there anything I can do for you? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Wait, I can boss around the big bad officer? This day keeps getting better and better!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Okay! Can you... make us a banner or something, mister? I’ve got these real neat sets of paint in my room that you can use!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (saluting) Right away!</p><p> </p><p>Without a bit of hesitation, he left the room, leaving just Haruto and Tsukiko.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Boy, that guy’s sure easy to boss around, eh? He’s just like… like a robot! Say, do you think that’ll make for a good story idea, Phantom Hawkeye?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Haruto, why are you doing this?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ‘Cause making stories is fun, silly! Now, do you wanna be the sassy hero who controls the robot or-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: No, not that. <em> This </em>. Why in the world would you possibly celebrate Koto being back? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ...Miss, are you still bitter about the whole “Ichika getting turned into lifeless husk” thing? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ...Ahahaha!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: <b> <em>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!</em> </b> You’re funny! <em> Real, real funny!  </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Who cares about that old thing? We gotta move onto bigger and better things! Focus on the grand picture here! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: You get it, right? All of this is just a fun little game happening right before our eyes! A reenactment of the play we’ve rehearsed several times now! Who will be the lucky loser next? <em> You </em> , perhaps? <em> Me </em> ? The possibilities are endless! <em> ENDLESS!  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> HOLD IT! </em> Only three people have died, Haruto! One out of corrupted morals, and the other two being victims of it! Even if Koto’s still with us, that doesn’t mean <em> everyone </em> is capable of murder! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ah, but isn’t that second nature to us at this point? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Of course not!  </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ehehehe! If ya say so! But just remember, a game like this doesn’t exactly end with just three people dead! </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, before her mood could be plunged further by Haruto’s carefree attitude, the door swung open.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Nice work breaking off that lock, Yutaka! I knew you were a fantastic choreographer, but I guess we can add being an amazing strong type-person onto that list, too! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (blushing) W-Well, th-that’s very… <em> sweet </em>… but I’m sure you’re just saying that…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (muttering) I still say my technique would have been faster...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I’m sure it was. But, you can’t exactly fault Yutaka’s… <em> form </em> while doing such a task, right?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (burying his face in his hat) Hggggn… at least wait until we get to the <em> productive </em> work, people…</p><p> </p><p>The second Yuuna locked eyes with Haruto, the layer of disconnected bloodthirst was gone in an instant, instead bringing back his usual cheery grin. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: AUNTIE YUUNA!</p><p> </p><p>He ran into the crowd, grabbing and hugging her legs tightly in a loving embrace. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: How was the trip? Was it good? I have soooo much to tell you about! You ever seen a real-life robot before? 'Cause I have! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: (Looking over to the others) Cool, you brought your minions, too! You guys here for some chores? Lemme see... Ryou can do the baking, Yutaka can sweep…</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: I'm old enough to make my own decisions, kid.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: You're no fun, mister... </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Say, where’d Nakami go, anyhow? Didn’t he wanna help us or something?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Don’t worry, the robot’s running errands for me right now! He should be back any minute! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Of course he left his post. Why wouldn't he have? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: He may be doing us a service, but his lack of priorities is simply unforgivable! Why in the hell would he prefer being a chore boy to watching over a known serial killer!?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...No offense, Tsukiko. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hey, it’s true. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I’m sure it’s fine! Nakami wouldn’t have left Tsukiko here if he didn’t have a reason to! I mean, has she shot a single person? I don’t think so! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Um… perhaps it helped that we took her weapons away?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sure, but she never finger-pistolled any of us, either! And I hear air guns can really injure a person! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Also, you gotta look at what she’d be facing against! It’s five against one, and does she have Pipes McGee over on her side? I don’t think so! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA:<em> P-Pipes McGee!? </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: You gotta point there! I haven’t seen her try and murder a person <em> once! </em> C’mon, Tsukiko! Step up your game! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’ve told you guys already, you don’t need to worry about me! And that means you don’t have to worry about Nakami so much as well!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Perhaps… but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be keeping you busy until he returns, right? Koto may even appreciate the effort you put in for him! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Right. Say, is anyone worried about how long Nakami’s been gone for? I should go check on him…</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA:<em> No you don’t! </em> So long as Nakami’s not in this room, you take orders from <em> me! </em> Got it? </p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko nodded with slight ire, silently cursing herself about just what she had thrown herself into. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: A very wise idea, Yutaka. However, our own paths still remain hazy. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I’ll help with that! Ryou, you can clean out the toilets!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: I am going to have to reach deep within myself to find the answers you <em> NO </em>. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Dunno about you guys, but I got this really neat stunt in the works! It would make for a <em> killer </em> opening act! So, who’s up for some sword-swallowing action here? </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Er, surely Koto doesn’t want anything that extravagant. Besides, a woman of your, uh, <em> identity </em> doesn’t want to dirty herself up <em> that </em> badly, right…?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sure would! BRB, everyone! </p><p> </p><p>Like Nakami before her, she sped out the room</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: What does this ”BRB” mean, anyways? “Bringing righteousness back”? “Belief reenacted before us”? “Bestowing relief… b-again”?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Mister, are you high? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: See? Behavior like Misao’s and Nakami’s is<em> exactly </em> why we need order around here! Ryou, baking duty! Haruto, dusting! Tsukiko, sweeping! Yuuna… whatever hostessing duties you do best! <em> Got it!? </em></p><p> </p><p>With a cheerful nod from Haruto, a modest curtsy from Yuuna and a nervous expression from Ryou, each classmate quickly went to their respective task. Noticing Yutaka’s stern gaze following her, Tsukiko grabbed a broom Haruto had brought into the room, gathering whatever debris she could find into a little pile as her mind wandered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This can’t be what they want. Nobody’s as disconnected to this game as Haruto, right? Sure, my hand’s being forced, but anyone else here could easily do the right thing and fight this stupid plan.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Are we </em> really <em> going to let forgiveness fall onto the shoulders of someone who doesn’t deserve it? Or is this another case of… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her mind snapped back to reality when her broom got snagged onto the flooring. </p><p> </p><p>She easily ripped it out of its confinement, leaving strands of fibers behind. However, before she angrily decided to return to work, she noticed something off.</p><p> </p><p>The strands seemed to go down much deeper down the boards than necessary. Whatever they got caught on ran much lower than what Tsukiko was seeing from the surface.</p><p> </p><p>With flashbacks of her and Noboru’s previous discoveries, she dropped her plans, got onto her hands and knees, and began to pry the boards open. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she felt something slide.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the board aside. Inside the area was a large hole with a silver ladder embedded into the side facing her, beckoning the class into plunging themselves in a sea of darkness.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What the…?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (walking towards her) TSUKIKO! Just what are you...</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...Doing.</p><p> </p><p>The other three soon noticed Tsukiko and Yutaka observing a hole to the unknown, each dropping their tasks and approaching it.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Is that a ladder down there? But… that can’t mean… </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Another passageway? Was one not enough for this accused bear?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: (laughing) For a place like this? No way! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: C’mon, let’s see what Mister Monokuma’s been hiding from us! You think we can find some treasure down there? Maybe a crystal skull or something? Ooh! What about a tomb of dead bodies! That’d be neat, huh? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Are you insane, son? </em> Every time we’ve gone off to explore some unknown location, we’ve been thrown into a motive! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Alas, it is true. At this point, it may be best to cut our losses and-</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Suit yourself! Bye!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: H-Hey! </p><p> </p><p>Before Ryou could stop him, Haruto grabbed the ladder and raced down, disappearing into the darkness. Soon, his footsteps faded into the nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>After a short while of mulling around the opening with uncertainty, Yuuna approached the ladder, kneeling down as close as she could to the hole.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...HONEY? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT DOWN THERE?</p><p> </p><p>They heard nothing but silence. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: It is alright, Yuuna. I am sure our small friend is so below ground, our words were lost in the ether. He will be back before we know it!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...I am sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Yutaka, however, said nothing. Instead, he approached the hole with a determined look, grabbed the first rung of the ladder, and began to descend. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: What? You’re really going down there?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Of course I am! And you should man up and join me! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: But, what about your safety-</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> What </em> safety? Sitting idly by while Monkuma gives us another reason to kill each other? Do you honestly expect to find safety in a place like this anymore? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: How about we show some courage for once, people? How about we prevent a death from potentially happening now rather than waiting around for a miracle we know doesn’t exist?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Preventing a death… How long ago has it been since I’ve been able to do that? When was the last time I haven’t been forced to watch everyone suffer? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thanks to my restraints, all I’ve seen is constant misfortune and crippling abuse. Suffering at the hands of higher powers and those pulled like puppets by them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let’s fix that, shall we? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: For fuck sakes, do all of you intend to stand around while others solve your problems for you? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: No, bring me with you. If something happens, I’ll be there to fight it off. For all of us.</p><p> </p><p>She approached Yutaka confidently. After a moment of hesitation, Yutaka let out a small smile, resting a hand on Tsukiko’s shoulder</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Finally, someone here with a good head on their shoulders. It’s about time, kid. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Alright, but please try and make sure to be back soon, okay?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: (blushing) ...Some of us would miss you if you’re gone too long. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: I can’t promise anything other than a successful rescue. But I’d, uh, certainly be happy if you’d stick around and wait for my arrival.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Ah, I understand. The thought of an opposing sex guiding you along your journey in two areas must be quite relaxing, right?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ALRIGHTWELLBEBACKSOONBYE</p><p> </p><p>With Yutaka rushing down the ladder, Tsukiko followed suit and, despite the guilt she felt doing so, used her device to light up their descent. </p><p> </p><p>Down they went, with Tsukiko continuing to point her device in the right direction and Yutaka trying to avoid eye contact with the only woman in his proximity. It was only the sound of a child’s laugh that broke the tension, allowing them to slow their pace until Yutaka hit the flat surface below. </p><p> </p><p>From the mounting darkness of the large room they dropped into, they heard footsteps approach, before Haruto appeared in the device’s flashlight with them.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Hey guys! Glad to see you drop by! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Haruto, what the hell!? </em> You can’t just run off like this willy-nilly! You could have seriously gotten yourself hurt!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: <em> Hahaha! </em> Boy, Mr. Yutaka! Doesn’t saying that bring back so many fun memories? You, me, Mister Wolforu, a dark and empty place like this… Gosh, it feels like it was only yesterday!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: It’s a real shame he’s rotting somewhere far away from our eyes, though. But it’s okay, ‘cause at least he left a legacy! Now he’s the first of a long string of wayward corpses! A shining star that started a growing constellation of lost souls! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Haruto, this isn’t a fucking game! </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: But it <em> is </em>, silly! Mister Monokuma wouldn’t have put the “game” in “killing game” otherwise!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: This whole thing’s just one crazy mystery we gotta solve! Rejuvenation, this otherworldly room, an Ultimate Executioner thrown into the mix, all of it’s just pieces to a giant puzzle! And don’t we all love a good mystery by now? </p><p> </p><p>Even from the barely-illuminated darkness, Yutaka’s look of sheer anger was completely noticeable. He lunged at Haruto, grabbing him and hoisting him onto his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: <em> Hey! </em> Let go of me! The mystery can’t be solved if we just leave it behind! <br/><br/></p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Enough playing around, child! </em> When we get up there, you’re <em> grounded! </em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: For once, think of your parental figures! Like Yuuna! And Benj… er, and <em> me! </em>What do you think they’d say about your absence?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: No need to worry, mister! I never considered you one to begin with!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: B-But… But our time in the corridors…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Seriously though, you guys really gotta have a good look around here! Have you seen the walls around here? They’re-</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: NO! We’ve stuck around much longer than we needed to!  </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Hey! You’re stoppin’ Tsukiko from potentially makin’ a huge discovery here! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Huh? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Don’t listen to him, he just wants someone to feed his sick imagination. Now, follow me before this kid gets any <em> other </em> bright ideas! </p><p> </p><p>With Haruto pouting under one of Yutaka’s arms and the other carefully beginning to climb the ladder, Tsukiko focused her light on the two while waiting for room for her own ascension. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A huge discovery? What could another dark, hidden room possibly be hiding besides a lightswitch? Haruto’s imagination certainly seems to get the better of him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Then again, perhaps this room was buried for a reason.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So, with nothing to lose, she quickly flashed her device to the nearest wall. </p><p> </p><p>What she saw was something out of one of Haruto’s stories. Strange symbols were carved into the walls, running through them like veins and interlinking to one another. </p><p> </p><p>The more she moved the light, the farther the pattern ran. From their place on the wall, the lines extended to the top of the ceiling all the way to the floor, with the center of both being carved out into a large multi-ringed circle. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned in closer to a line on the ground, noticing something so faint that even <em> she </em> was unsure what to make of it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are… they glowing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID MOVE! </p><p> </p><p>Yutaka's screaming pulled Tsukiko away from the pattern’s spell on her, with her re-pointing her light towards the ladder and reascending before her inner detective could take over.</p><p> </p><p>Still, as she climbed, she wondered if Haruto’s words held any weight to them or not. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a while since I've touched this thing, but I'm back! This chapter admittingly didn't change too much compared to what was previously posted, but certain shit bugged me way more than it should have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Down Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The climb out was much less suspenseful than their trip in. Outside of Haruto pressuring the three to return to the strange room and Tsukiko’s mind wandering to the place’s mystery, they arrived back without a hitch. </p><p> </p><p>However, as Tsukiko followed the two out of the hole, they found the dining hall completely barren. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: What the hell? I give those two one task and they can’t even follow through with it? I swear…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Since our merry band of friends are gone, guess that means we can crawl back into the depths of Hell from which we came! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: No, it gives us time to teach you to<em> stop running off without a care in the world! </em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko, however, didn't bother getting involved with the duo. She instead focused all her attention on the sound the two were masking with their chatter.</p><p> </p><p>Through their banter, she could barely make out the sound of frantic voices. Most remained indecipherable, but one rose above the others with startling clarity:</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I-I’m sorry! I-I just ran into her and she fell and she-</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his voice, Tsukiko sped out of the room without a second though, wondering just what he got himself into without her guidance. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she slammed open the door, she immediately saw her classmates a few feet away. On the opposite wall was Nakami, who looked on with a thousand-yard stare, holding onto an understanding-looking Yuuna for balance.</p><p> </p><p>Opposite to him, Ryou hurriedly gestured towards Hibiki, who sped to him with a medical kit in hand and a frantic look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>And right below Ryou was the body of Misao Kawarino, who had a sword plunged into her abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Oh my God.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> Nonononononononono…. I couldn’t have… she can’t be…  </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I-It’s going to be alright! Help has just arrived! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: E-Exactly! S-So everyone, s-stay calm! M-M-Maybe I c-c-can f-fix this! <em> J-Just stay calm! </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: She’ll be okay, won’t she? </p><p> </p><p>RYOU:<em> How much blood is she losing? </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <b> <em>I didn’t just kill someone, right!? </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> Y-You're not being very calm right now! </em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko heard two pairs of footsteps behind her.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Yep, she should be out here!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Tsukiko! What on Earth do you think you’re-</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps came to a screeching halt.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Mis… <em> Misao... </em> This.. can’t…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ...Be happening? Oh, but it is!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Sweetheart, please! I’m sure you know this isn’t the time for this!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Sure it is! All’s fair game in death, you know!<br/><br/></p><p>NAKAMI: <b> <em>Nonononononononono...</em></b></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Haruto, stop it! </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: (pulling out his device) Sure, but not before I take a little memento of the occasion!<br/><br/></p><p>HARUTO: This is one for the scrapbooks! Say cheese!</p><p> </p><p>Haruto pointed his device's camera to the body, taking a photo. When the light flashed onto it, it began to squirm. </p><p> </p><p>Misao’s mouth, once a straight line, curved into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Then, as she began to laugh, she got up. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ahahahaha! <em> Got you! </em> Wasn’t that a great practical joke or what? </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: A-All of this… was just a joke…? Y-You disregarded your own safety for a <em> joke!? </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...What? B-But… <em> I saw the sword... </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh? You mean this thing? That’s not a problem! Give me sec:</p><p> </p><p>With zero hesitation, she pulled the metal blade out of her abdomen. Without so much as a wince, the sleek steel was out in no time, revealing no blood. Even the wound, clearly visible through a gaping hole in her shirt, showed a mass of tissue but nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: See? ‘Tis but a scratch, as they’d say! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: You're… n-not bleeding? That's...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Incredible! Just… WOW! An honest-to-goodness s-superhuman regeneration rate in action! Can I take some p-pictures?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: HIBIKI!</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: (nervously) O-On s-s-second thought, it can wait...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: What… <em> are </em> you?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (giggling) A Kawarino, silly! Now, shouldn’t we get that party ready?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: N-No, you need to go to the infirmary. I'm s-sorry, but I'm not letting that get infected on my watch.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: You sure you aren't just interested in seeing her regenerative superpowers for yourself?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...No.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Nah, it’s fine! This thing will heal in, like, a minute or two! Don’t worry about it! Now, if you excuse me, there’s some swords needing swallowing! </p><p> </p><p>She ran off into the dining hall before any of her classmates could give their two cents.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Is it really okay to just leave her running around like that?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: I’ll keep an eye on her. If I knew being absent would have caused this mess…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Me too! An eye on that gapin’ hole right in her stomach, that is! Hey, do you think I could see straight through it?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Now is <em> not </em> the time! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Spoilsports… </p><p> </p><p>Haruto shook his head as Yutaka and him re-entered the dining hall. Nakami, meanwhile, remained glued to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> She can’t… Not after… </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: It’s alright, it’s over now. Nothing’s going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> No… nonononono… </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...I suppose Misao will not be the only person needing a watchful eye.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: J-Just bring both of them back if that's the case, okay? Even being away from Koto for this long's probably going to cause n-nothing but problems.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko frowned.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...I'll try and talk later! G-Good luck with the party!</p><p> </p><p>With Hibiki speeding away, the rest of the class each re-entered the dining hall and went back to their respective tasks. Although Misao was happily sweeping while her rapidly-healing gaping wound was exposed, and both Yuuna and Ryou switched their roles periodically to check on Nakami, nothing else was out of the ordinary. </p><p> </p><p>The repetition was only broken by the sound of the door opening much later as two people entered the room. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What’s up, bitches?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Took you long enough! Are you ready to actually contribute to this class?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Please! Setting up this little non-excursion is as helpful as a blind fashion consultant!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Does anyone have breakfast made? I’m starving.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Alas, I have merely made treats for the party.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (smug smirk) That’s right, <em> me. </em>I am certain that something of that calibre is beyond your reach.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Damn straight. Let me try some. I’m sure they taste fuckin’ delicious. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (reaching for a pile of cookies) Stupid… humble Noriko...</p><p> </p><p>Snatching up a handful, Noriko sat down by Asami. While eating, her eyes slowly lingered onto Misao, who was working away without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...So, what’s with the…?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sword hole? You like it? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Hmph. I think it’s an improvement. Maybe you should get a matching one on your face.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Okie dokie! Yuuna! Pass me a knife!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I’m afraid I have to put my foot down for this one…</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Darling, are you still acting like a Victorian school teacher? Come on, loosen up a bit!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...No, that’s not the best idea. You saw me during that talent show. I was disgusting! Simply disgusting! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Bitch, you were almost as great as me that night! I say let your freak flag fly! Your true colors are much more exhilarating than you make them out to be! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Really? You aren’t ashamed of me?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Then I suppose I’ll give it a try. “Let loose” as you’d say!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Great! Now pass that knife!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: W-Was <em> this </em> what this was about?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Look, Misao. I commend your confidence but for shit sakes,<em> please </em>go to the infirmary and get that patched up. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: I'm sure Hibiki isn't that busy. And if he is, fuck him. It's best we pull that traitor away from that festering pile of human filth he adores<em> so fucking much </em>.</p><p> </p><p>She paused momentarily before nervously digging through her jacket and lighting a cigarette. Even after it was lit, she was still shaking.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Ryou. Tai chi. Now.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Not while he's on duty-</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <b><em>NOW.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: I-I suppose leaving my shift won't be an issue...</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Don't worry, sweetheart, I understand. This place is getting to you, no? Trust me, I'm in the same boat.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Ugh, this school feels like a shoebox sometimes. How can I possibly strut my stuff to an adoring audience if they’re bored by such a drab environment? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What we need is a change of pace! How about… an entourage! I’m sure I can find some fabulous bitches somewhere! </p><p> </p><p>Before she could continue, the door slammed open, revealing a grumpy-looking Benjiro. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: That'll do it!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Good morning, Benjiro. Do you wish to join us as well?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Take that automated greeting of yours and shove it up your ass.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (gasping, covering Yuuna’s ears) Don’t you listen to him, Bitch One! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Did you have a wild and frisky book-reading session, Uncle Benji? </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: If you consider doing some actual investigating while you idiots eat cookies as such, then yes. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Wait a minute. Investigating? Did you find anything?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Hmph, I'm not obligated to tell you anything. Now where do you keep the allergen-free oatmeal cookies around here? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Suit yourself, mister! But lemme just say that if you ever wanna do tradesies, I'm happy to oblige!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: ...Tradesies? </p><p> </p><p>As Haruto opened his mouth to speak up, Yutaka loudly interrupted him. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Don’t listen to him! He’s just planning on spinning one of his wild tales to you! Trust me, he's been doing this all day!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: That's not true and you know it! Didn't you see the weird alien lines? The faint glowing?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: See? He's a complete nutbar!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Quiet! I'm listening to the child!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: What? You're honestly believing his lies? What kind of reporter are you? One who listens to and reports random fucking nonsense?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: No, the one who tries to listen when microbe-brained <em> pillocks </em> are trying to dissuade them from a hidden truth! So shut up and let me listen to the boy!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Geez, guys! Is the location of a secret hidey hole really gonna send you two in a tizzy?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: AHA! I knew that meant something!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Where the hell's this... "hidey hole", kid? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Over here! Hope you like what ya see!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (glancing back at the others) Oh, I'll savor every inch of it.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the loose board, Benjiro easily lifted it open, seeing the discovery beneath. The second he got a look at it, he turned his head to the others and flashed a ghastly grin. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Thought you could pull the wool over my eyes, eh? Then there's one important thing you don't know about me: I always get the latest scoop.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Let’s just see how everyone else reacts to your deception, shall we?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Benjiro, wait! That's not the best idea-</p><p> </p><p>Before he could heed her words, he disappeared into the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Yay! Now everyone can know just how cool that place is!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ...Huh? What’s with the long faces?  </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Haruto… we have no clue what that room is capable of doing. It wasn’t very wise to just bring attention to it, especially with…<em> your uncle </em>. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Sorry, but I can’t let such an amazing discovery be swept up in the sand of time! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Child, when would a dark and musty hole be of much use to anyone? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh, I can think of a couple times it would be of a lot of use...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: C-Cover your ears, Haruto! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Like exploring! Last one in’s a rotten egg!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Hey, wait for me!</p><p> </p><p>The two raced down the ladder, quickly vanishing into the darkness below.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (sigh) Not this shit again...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Huh? Where did they go?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Oh! Nakami, you really shouldn’t be worrying about our little issues! Please, just take the afternoon off to…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Rejuvenate?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I… prefer not to use that word, but yes. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I think it’s safe to say they’ll be fine anyhow. Now, does anyone else need anything? Or should I prepare some actual breakfast? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Hold on! Are you seriously overlooking the queen of confectionery herself?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...But aren’t you a seamstress?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: I don’t like to put myself in a box. Now, step aside and let me show you a baked egg danish to end all baked egg danishes!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Very well. Let's not hope things get... "hot and steamy", as one might say!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Hahahaha! <em> Now </em> you're starting to get the hang of it!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Wait. Let me join you. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Are you sure? This isn’t exactly your responsibility right now…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I-It’s fine! Just let me follow your lead. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Maybe that's what I need right now.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well… I'm fine with it if it makes you feel better. How about you, Asami?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Ugh, sure. But he's certainly <em> not </em>part of the entourage.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the trio ducked into the back of the kitchen. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, another predicament had just wrapped itself up. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Finally, lower your arms. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: God, I needed that. Thanks. Hopefully, that wasn’t too long for your liking or something...</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (sweating profusely) N-Nonsense, ten minutes of tai chi with someone as... <em> lovely </em>of a client as you is nothing but a flicker in the grand scheme of life...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Your lying’s terrible, but I appreciate you sticking by me. I really do.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: These last couple of days... Shit, they’ve been rough.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (glancing over) ...And I can see Yutaka agrees. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Well, who wouldn’t be? We’re three classmates down, Noriko. That’s three lives that could have amounted to so much. They could have helped investigations! Provided during class trials! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...Comforted people during the darkest of times.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: I see. I believe what you need, what we all need, is a light to guide you all. Allow me to be your torch.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Hmm... Mandatory tai chi lessons <em> do </em>seem like something needing enforcing around here...</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Then let us allow it! Come, my pupil. Spread the word of my glory!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Your </em>glory?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Uh... I mean, ur, the glory of... my... tai chi, obviously! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Is this a joke to you, boy!? </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: It... sure is! Ahahahaha! Funny joke! Now, let’s just laugh at it while I help spread some peace around here!</p><p> </p><p>Though tension was high, the unwelcome sound of the door bursting open focused it on something else.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: This better be quick, Morishita.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: M-Maybe I can go back to the infirmary? I d-don’t know how Koto will last under even the tiniest lapse in supervision...</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Fuck him and the horse he came on. There’s discoveries literally under our noses, yet you two are acting like he’s the fucking messiah or something. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Discoveries? Go on...</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Feast your eyes... on this.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled open the piece of wood dramatically, gesturing to what laid underneath it. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...You pressured us out of the infirmary for a hole. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-It’s a n-neat discovery, but I don’t think it’s worth all the build-up. N-No offense...</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: No, you idiots! Don’t you realize this could be the missing piece to our puzzle?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: The only thing missing here are Kawarino and Watanabe. And I’m sure they decided to leave before getting involved in your cockamemie nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-You’re right! Oh my gosh, w-we need to find Misao <em> NOW! </em>She could be alone and dying and had a faulty cellular regeneration and-</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Shut up for a second and listen. </p><p> </p><p>They, as well as everyone else, could hear faint muffles of Misao and Haruto's laughter, almost as if they had something worth celebrating. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: <em> HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!? YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING AROUND WITH A KEY PIECE OF EVIDENCE! </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO:<em> EVEN BETTER THAN THAT, UNCLE BENJI! WE FOUND SOMETHIN’ REAL NEAT! </em></p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...Something neat, you say?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: See? This could be the break we need!</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: A-Are you sure we can trust Haruto on this? H-He’s very… eccentric, after all.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: It’s better to take the risk than not try at all. Follow me, if you know what’s good for you.</p><p> </p><p>Before any interjections, Chie climbed down. Benjiro, device in hand, followed close behind. </p><p> </p><p>Hibiki stared down the endless black of the hole, clutching onto the railing of the ladder in contemplation. After a few moments of nervous hesitation, he let go and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...O-On second thought, it's probably best I don't go down there. It's s-s-stupid for b-both doctors to be out of commission, and I really sh-should be-</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: HIBIKI OKAMURA! What kind of man are you? Do you really intend to just let your friends die while you run away? </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I... no. Not at all!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Then start acting like it! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I will! Wh-Wh-Whatever's down there can g-give me its worst!</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Of course, i-it'll probably help to have s-someone like you on my side.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (sighing) You're hopeless. Training starts immediately. First step: <em> you </em> lead us.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-Yes, boss... </p><p> </p><p>Just like that, the two vanished into the hole as well. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: (peeking out the kitchen window) I heard a noise, what’s…</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Where is everybody?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Flocking into the pit to nowhere, I am afraid... </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: That’s… okay, right? Tsukiko, is it really safe down there?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, we went once and we were okay. The room’s strange as hell, but I’m sure having six people down there isn’t going to suddenly make it a death trap. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Is there something else you’d wish to tell us, Tsukiko? Because if I’m beginning to understand you properly, it seems like you’re leaving gaps in your story.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Uh, the room had these weird glowing lines and stuff, but that’s it. Nothing else to it, just symbols and lines on the walls. </p><p> </p><p>From the inside of the kitchen, Nakami paused. He approached the window and looked outside it as well.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Weird… symbols?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Yep. They’re odd, but I don’t exactly blame the others for looking down there. Maybe that room’s something Monokuma didn’t want us seeing. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: And… s-six people have already gone down there?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Yeah. Is that a problem or something?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: N-No, just a case of paranoia, that’s all. We shouldn’t hassle them too hard while they’re down there. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: How about the rest of you three come help us with the baking? It’ll be a nice treat for when they come back! </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (shaking head) Nakami, Nakami, Nakami…</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I wish I could, but I think we all know we can’t just ignore the problems here. What about Haruto? What if something happens to him? He’s made quite a few enemies as of late... </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: So? Sweetie, that repulsive lump that excessently clings onto you isn't actually your nephew. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Yes, but he's still my responsibility, wouldn't you say so?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I may be speaking out-of-line, but don’t you agree that it’s our role to protect the class? Yutaka and Tsukiko risked their own safety entering that crevice the first time, so wouldn’t it be the right thing to do the same? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Tsukiko, I know your first inning wasn’t so bad but… don’t you have a <em> terrible </em> feeling about that place? Don’t you want to be strong and chase away whatever’s causing that feeling? </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Of course, that’s your choice at the end of the day…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: No, I understand you loud and clear. Stay behind me, alright?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Wait, can I come as well?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (chuckling) Yuuna’s words tugged at your heartstrings, huh?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (smiling) With a message like that, yes. Just give me the orders when ready. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well… you don’t mind if we dismiss the whole “leadership” thing until we’re back in the kitchen, right? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (saluting) Yes, ma’am! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: <em> ...Anyways </em>, would anyone else wish to help us?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Nope! I’ve got a stride going, baby! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: And I go where the wind takes me. And said wind can be swift and unforgiving when unattended to. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Guess that means I’m needed for attendance. We’ll man the fort up here until things get too manic. Good luck, you three. </p><p> </p><p>With a wave goodbye, the group descended one by one, each flashing their devices into the abyss. </p><p> </p><p>However, they soon found they were no longer needed. </p><p> </p><p>The faint glow from Tsukiko’s first visit had grown into a surge of light, just like any other room in their school. Inside the large cube of brightness was their classmates, alive and well. Although some were spread around the room and talking, the majority were already investigating the strange symbols. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Hey, Tsukiko! You’re back to see the light show, aren’t you?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What the hell...?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Th-This room wasn’t always this bright, was it?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: No, not in the slightest. What’s going on? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: A <em> lot </em>. Any of you three have an idea of what these lines are?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Sorry, but I’m as lost as you...</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Then that makes everyone. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: This room... It's...</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...Pointless. Why would someone build an empty room and not utilize it? The width and length combined with the peculiar material of the walls could make a great basement, but it's lying here doing nothing? I'd like to give the designers a piece of my mind...</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Is that <em> seriously </em> your main concern right now?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-If that’s true, sh-shouldn’t we leave this place alone, then? </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: No. Search harder. A room wouldn’t be established if there wasn’t any purpose for it. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Actually, it might be for the best if we left this alone. There’s… probably not much to find, y’know? </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: I’m an architect, Ito. And fixing up a room in such a futuristic style is<em> not </em>“not much to find”. There’s something here. We just need to dig for it. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Show me any sort of qualifications and maybe I’ll consider what you have to say. Until then, keep yourself busy. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: But-</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: <em> Shhhh </em>. I’m trying to save you all. So for once, think outside your usual routine and help me find a way out of here. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: It’s no use. Hibiki and I have tried to talk her out of this, but she and Benjiro won’t listen!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Well, this would be a lot quicker if <em> some people </em>wouldn’t beat around the bush and tell us what they saw!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Eh? You guys saw something? Can I see it?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: ...You mean you didn’t find anything down here?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Well, that light show’s pretty neat, but nope! Nothing at all!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Then what the hell were you laughing about?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I was just pokin’ around where Misao’s hole used to be! Turns out she’s super ticklish!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: So you mean to tell me we all came down here and wasted our time because this pink-haired idiot’s <b> <em>ticklish!?</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Yep, pretty much! </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (muttering) Oh my God. I’m going to die in a school of idiots, aren’t I? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: See? A complete waste of your time! Now, if we just get back on that ladder...</p><p> </p><p>The familiar plinks of the ladder cut Nakami off. From above, Ryou, Noriko came into view.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!? </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sure are! I dunno what type of face Benji’s making, though!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: See, they can take care of themselves. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Oh, thank the heavens. I suppose I did not have to bring the others, then.</p><p> </p><p>From behind them, the sound of metallic tinks continued as Asami descended.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: See? Nothing but baseless delusion! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Now, may you all leave now? An entourage should not be hanging in these doldrums! </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly from a distant area in the room, a slamming sound could be heard echoing around them. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...What was that?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Asami, can you check the exit up there?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Sure, but I don’t know what you’re expecting to find in this dump...</p><p> </p><p>Asami grumbled and disappeared to the top of the ladder. Surprisingly, her figure remained visible as ever. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Uh… S-Sorry to b-bother you all, but is the room getting… brighter to anyone else? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Woah, you’re right! This place is getting cooler and cooler by the second!</p><p> </p><p>Asami made it all the way up the ladder, looking at a small piece of darkness. She brushed her hand over top of it, then began to pull. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...It’s stuck. The way out is <em> stuck!  </em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Wh-What do you mean it’s stuck!? Try harder!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> Then lend me a hand, will you!?  </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ehehehehe! Looks like the plot thickens, huh? A group of twelve, forced into an alien landscape by two overly-curious explorers! Isn’t it enough to make your heart melt!? </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Sh-Shut up, you’re the one who baited us here in the first place!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...What the hell is going on here? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Something very, <em> very </em>bad. This place? It’s...</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish, the veins lining the wall shot out an even brighter light, illuminating the entire room and snaking down into the bottom and top circles of the room. Mechanical whirring could be heard as the circles began to spin.</p><p> </p><p>The students couldn’t take their eyes off it, some horrified and some mesmerized. In the sound of heavy machinery, only one voice bothered to speak.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...A trap.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they were blinded by a flash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here's part two of the revised chapters! Unlike the last chapter, this one was edited considerably, mostly because I found a shit-ton of aspects extremely weak. </p><p>In completely unrelated news totally not connected to the above statement, did you know Nakami's character is a bitch to write?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Invasion Of The Motive-Givers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light engulfed every part of the body, both blinding the class in a golden haze and heating their bodies with its warmth. The only break they received from it was the shapes of shadows that moved to and fro in the room, encircling them with surreal, almost-human figures. </p><p> </p><p>Likewise, the sound of incomprehensible chatter could be heard through the mechanical whirring, building into a cacophony that blended into one another. Tsukiko wanted to cover her ears instinctively to avoid it, but her body refused to move. It stayed completely still, letting an overwhelming amount of senses take over her body.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. </p><p> </p><p>While everything disappeared at once, the students violently got jerked back into their bodies, with some stumbling to regain their surroundings. When they came to, the tone of the room was<em> much </em> different. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: My body… it’s not on fire anymore... </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: That sensation of a thousand lifetimes… that didn’t just happen to me, right? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: That… was… AWESOME! Let’s do it again! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: What… wh-what <em> was </em> that?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (angrily) Oh, I know <em> exactly </em>what this was.</p><p> </p><p>Almost on cue, they heard something slide away. The noise quickly became the tapping of metal as a familiar white-and-black bear raced down the ladder, right before jumping off and landing on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Hello, hello, hello! Fancy meeting you in a place like this!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you'd drop by the second this area was uncovered! You <em> do </em> know what the definition of insanity is, right?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Speaking of insane, guess I have a certain storyteller to thank for this particular unravelling! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: No problem! Say, if you ever need someone to help hand out motives, I’m your man!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! I’ll have to wait and see~</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Wait, is this another motive? Shooting a bunch of light at us? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: <em> Can you do it again!? </em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: MISAO, NO!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Well, "light" is such a broad term for it. But to explain the scientific mumbo-jumbo and whatnot surrounding it would be sooo boring to most of you, so let me put it into layman’s terms. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: See, Chie’s on the right track: no room is truly without use. Because this one’s <em> very </em> unique! See the circle on the floor and ceiling? The glowing walls? They’re not just for show! They’re to help power the “Podinizationer”!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: What kind of fucking name is <em> that!? </em></p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: It’s a work in progress, alright? Not everything about my motives can be winners!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Anyway, through some scientific doohickies that I can’t possibly explain, this room powers up the more classmates are in it, then fires off when the time is right. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Unfortunately, I had to make do with just twelve of you, but I’m sure our missing party has enough people gunning for their death as is!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: But… what is it firing off, exactly?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: That’s a simple answer: A whole other being!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: H-Huh?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: I know this is a lot of information to retain, but let Professor Monokuma break this down for you all: that “light” contained the brain patterns of individuals that has been so generously crafted up, one of which has been assigned to each of you randomly. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> What!? </em>That’s scientifically possible!? </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! Oh, trust me. You won’t exactly be liking the fine print for such an amazing discovery.</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: This “being” isn’t just for some fancy science-fair project! No, they’ll be sharing your body until further notice, sitting in the far recesses of your mind until they’re ready to hijack it. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hijack? This… this isn’t some low-budget sci-fi movie! Stop fucking with us!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: But fucking with you’s a part of my job!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Anyways, you better listen closely to what I’m about to say: you might not want to keep your new companion inside you for too long. The longer they stay, the less control you’ll have over your own body. And it would be a shame if, say, that new personality committed a murder <em> in </em> your body, wouldn’t you say? </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Of course, the only way to get rid of said personality is to kill someone, but that’s up to you on what route you want to take. Either way, have fun!</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (bitterly) For shit sakes, I can’t believe we keep getting duped like this... </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Nah, mister! We gotta see what that cool glowing was really all about, didn’t we? Isn’t that not the coolest discovery of all? </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: I’d like you to “discover” what being thrown into an artillery fan’s like.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: <em>Hahahaha!</em> Oh, you tell the best jokes, Uncle Benji! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Using scientific… what’s it? Okay, I’m officially lost. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: It’s a simple equation: we wait around too long, someone hijacks our body to kill someone. To get them out, we need to kill someone. The solution is simple: we’ve been fucked over completely. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: (sadly) N-Never in my life have I been so depressed by an equivalent system…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I… I’m sorry I couldn’t be down here sooner. Maybe if I did… I could have warned you quicker.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...You knew this room would cause this?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh, well... This place seems to have a track record for suspicious areas. And weird symbols on the wall would make anyone weary, wouldn't they?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...Right. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Alas, it is too late now. We have unwittingly crawled into this bed. Now we must lie in it. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Is this really that bad, though?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: What, having even the simplest of control over our bodies be rendered non-existent? Watching ourselves be used as living puppets by some stupid programming Monokuma made? <em> Nooo </em>, it’s a dream come true.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: (trying not to look impatient) That is <em> not </em>what I mean. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I’m curious, has anyone felt any sort of change at this point? I don’t know, I just assumed a supposedly-unwinnable situation like this would start off just as badly. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: No, not in the slightest. But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t keep an eye on it, though.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...You never know when one of us could turn. </p><p> </p><p>Noriko's words chilled Tsukiko like an icy breeze, serving as yet another reminder of their inevitable cold front. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dammit… trapped again in an unwinnable circumstance. Maybe this time, though, we can find a way out of this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...At least, if eleven of us can stay resilient for that long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Upside-down faces <em>already</em>, guys? Did you not like the light show or something?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Well, if you’re not a fan of that sorta thing, what about a sword-swallowing show? </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (looking at her abdomen) ...I shall pass. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Wait a second! Instead of just sword-swallowing, why not do the whole shebang? We’ve got treats, banners, a clean dining hall…</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-You, uh, m-mean that p-party f-for Koto, right?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Bingo! We can eat, laugh, talk about something <em> other </em>than this mess of a killing game, and take our mind off this nonsense!</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: A-Are you sure? F-From what little I’ve seen, I-I can still tell y-you all put in so much effort...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Fuck him, messing with his celebration’s just what he deserves, anyhow. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: It’ll be fine! We can just set up a smaller party for him later! Just forget about it for a bit! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Not once has the idea of a party remotely cheered me up.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well, I suppose there’s always a first time. Don’t you want to give it a shot…?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: And waste more of my time with you all? To say I pass in an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: S-Sorry, b-but there’s work that still needs to be done…</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Good. The less time I waste festering around at some celebration, the better.</p><p> </p><p>In a single file, all three climbed up the ladder, reopening the now-unlockable exit and vanishing from sight.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Hell, why not? Some actual down time seems more than appealing nowadays…</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: If you’re all willing to join, I’d be happy to host! Now, would you all like some celebratory drinks?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Oh, I’d like a drink, alright…</p><p> </p><p>With a mixture of genuine excitement and desperation for escapism between them, the class began ascending the ladder one by one. Once Noriko moved out of her way, Tsukiko returned to see a long line of food in the kitchen window. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Hold on. The divine sanctity of my confectionery cannot be touched any longer. We must allow Koto to be able to savor the hard work I’ve put into-</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: (already eating) Koto can what now?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (sulking) My cake…</p><p> </p><p>With Ryou’s cake officially in shambles, the room began to take on the appearance of a celebration. People began lining the room, some sitting down at one of the tables and others already beelining to the serving hatch for food. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a bite triumphantly from a brownie once meant for her unconscious associate, she allowed herself to relax and gaze at her surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Look at this childishness. All that hard work we put in, gone in an instant! Now what can we possibly show Koto? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Yeah, it would’ve been real neat if Koto gotta hang out with us! But that’s okay! With you in charge, I’m sure the next party’s gonna be double-quadruple great! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (clutching heart) N-Nakami, can you get me some heart medication, please?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...And <em> that </em> is the benefits of my service. Do you not see the harmonious alignment such frequent spiritual lessons will bring us?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ehh, all that harmony-alignment grown-up stuff sounds super lame. Dont’cha have anything fun we can do?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: B-But… world peace<em> is </em> fun…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I got it! You can read our auras! What does mine look like?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Aha! A simple feat, really! Let us just…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: …</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> ...Th-That is enough aura reading for now. </em></p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Something wrong, Nakami?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Huh? Me? I'm… doing just fine. Please, enjoy yourself and don't worry so much about me.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (Shaking head) Nakami, your heart is practically burned onto your sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Just tell me what's the matter. Despite my talents, I'm not exactly a mind-reader.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> It's fine, really! </em> I just, uh, can't shake off how we were hit by another motive, that's all.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Right. Well, when you intend to explain further, I'll be here and ready to listen.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (Weak smile) After all, misery loves company.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Yuuna! You simply <em> must </em> come over here, sweetheart!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: You called, miss?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (turning to the others) Noriko! Tsukiko! You… last measly background extra! Pay close attention to a diva in the making!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...I beg your pardon?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Oh, don’t be so demure! Didn’t you want to “let that freak flag fly”, as I so astutely called it? </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well… Yes… But…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Asami, maybe this isn’t the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (snide) Hasn’t stopped you before. Now, please do me a favor and quit stepping on the toes of a woman meant to strut! </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: She’s got a point. I’ve seen that face enough times to know she clearly doesn’t want this.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Don’t be silly! This hostess is probably dying to be the most-ess! Right, Yuuna?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Indeed! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...It’s just with the party and the staff that needs tending to and the ...<em>crowd </em>, that this may not exactly benefit you all to see this.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Sweetheart, thinking like that kills upcoming starlet’s dreams! Now, go for it girl!  </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Just… give me a second to compose myself, please.</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed her eyes tightly and took deep, jagged breaths. Through the process, she looked like she was beginning to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (sigh) Yuuna, stop. You don’t have anything to prove doing this for us.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuna ignored her, squeezing tighter and breathing harder, building and building as a pained look grew more apparent on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Then, like a switch, it stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Her face, before a wrinkled blanket of worry, had been ironed out. She slowly opened her eyes, stood tall, and looked around. When she saw Yutaka bitterly drinking some green tea at an end table, she smiled and approached, eyes following her close behind.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Ah, Yuuna. Here to give me a refill?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: No, I’m here for <em> you</em>, gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>He nearly spat out his tea.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Is this what you were talking about, Asami?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: No, this is <em> quite </em> the new performance...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: So, handsome. Where’d you come from? Heaven? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: H-Hey! You c-can’t just be spouting off…<em> p-pick-up lines </em> to me! We’re strictly business partners! N-Nothing mo-</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his shoulder, with his face turning red the second her skin laid onto his. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Oh, don’t be stubborn. Can’t I… get promoted?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> M-M-Miss, p-please… </em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Sweetie, stealing sugar-tits away from the rest of us was <em> not </em>what I had planned...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Do me next!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Yuuna looked horrified and jerked back her hand.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: OH MY GOSH! I’m <em> so </em> sorry! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em>Y-You better be!</em> What type of stunt was <em> that!? </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I… I don’t know! One minute I was getting ready for some risque wordplay, and the next…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: D-Does that mean…?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Yep! It’s officially started!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Who do ya think will turn next? Tsukiko? Nakami, perhaps? Place your bets, everyone!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Impossible… I was watching Yuuna the entire time, but I didn’t notice <em> any </em> sudden change. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Yuuna… you<em> had </em>to be faking that. No fucking way around it. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I wish I was. I would never do something so… so unprofessional normally. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: QUIT FUCKING AROUND! IT’S OBVIOUS YOU-</p><p> </p><p>She paused, rubbing her temples in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...You too?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Yep.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Multiplication at such a rapid level should not be reserved for a fate like this. We must find what is causing this unnatural occurrence and shun it from our lives.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (gasping) What if it’s viral!? You saw how close that fashion-blind freak of nature got to Yuuna! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: I’m not taking any chances! The two of you: quarantine! I’ll slide some food and a better wardrobe under your doors!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: What about genetics? Noriko and I are of the fairer sex, after all. Maybe we’re more susceptible. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: If I was considered “the fairer sex”, then the rest of you must be made out of tissue paper. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Looks to me like some strange, higher power is writing our fates for us!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Yoohoo, Mister-Or-Missus Writer! Can I be next?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: I see you’ve got your thinking face on, officer. Mind if you share your insight?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Er, yes, but it may require a little experimentation. That’s okay, right?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: You tell us!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (muttering) I think that’s what he’s afraid of...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: If you all insist. I apologize in advance…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Tsukiko, like it or not, I’ll have to hand you over to the authorities once we get out of here! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Eh?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Ryou… your tai chi… could be improved significantly if you put more practice into it!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Haruto, you’re a very strange kid! Please stop it! You’re scaring a lot of people! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Asami, your, uh, choice of fashion isn’t my style but I respect your craft anyway! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: And Yutaka… I…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...I’ve got nothing. Sorry about that…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Huh? What was all that sugar-coated mumbo-jumbo about, mister officer? </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: I feel as if I should be more out-of-sorts, but strangely your words dealt no blows...</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Sweetie, trash-talk isn’t exactly your strong suit, is it? Now, if you told, say, Noriko that her face is only admirable to the freaks in the circus, <em> then </em> you might be getting somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Eh, sounds about right. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> That’s </em> your plan? Weakly insulting us? That’s not giving us answers in the slightest! <em> Actually </em> <b> <em>think</em> </b> <em> , boy!  </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Ack! S-Sorry!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (suavely) That is okay, my friend. We can settle this little scuffle if you help me… find that dashing young woman in your black-haired friend over there.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Oh. OH! It worked after all!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: W-What? <em> What </em> worked? What happened?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: So throwing around awkward insults was your scheme after all? Is your head on straight?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: No, I swear it was important!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: See, I had a theory, but just basing it off of two people wasn’t going to help anyone. So, I had to, uh, get creative.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Between Yuuna and Noriko, and from what I’ve seen with Yutaka, it looks like I’m right: whatever’s controlling us seems to react when we’re under emotional stress. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: So, keep everyone happy and we’re good, then? Awesome! Then let’s keep on partying! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Ah, but what is a party but a meager distraction? Such temporary hedonistic values may feel gratifying short-term, but we all know our anxieties will silently fester away at our very souls.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: If we are to dispel this modern-day curse, we must face it head-on! Allow ourselves to reconnect to our very cores! </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: So you want us to do your tai chi.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (blushing) Why, I’d never suggest such an offer! But if you insist, I’d be honored!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Absolutely not. Your priorities are not in the right place, young man.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: My classmate’s survival<em> is </em>a priority! Now quit holding onto the deadliest sin of pride and allow me to take control! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I would be honored, truly. Just… wouldn’t allowing us to finish up here be a great opener for your main event? </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: I can see you’re all pretty damn hesitant. But you should at least give it a shot. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Believe me, as someone who followed his lessons one too many times now, I guarantee his methods are extremely concrete. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Uh… yes! If one sticks with my techniques, I guarantee peace for a lifetime! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: So you said you’ve learned the manlet’s techniques, right?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: A-Accurate, but quite the unnecessary label there…</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Perfect! Then Noriko can teach us this instead!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em>WHAT!?</em></p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (frustrated head shake) You still haven’t learned a damn thing about being around me, have you?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Like how being too close to you leads to inevitable self-destruction as your terrible qualities overtake our good ones? I know! But that’s what makes hangin’ by you so much fun! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Yes yes, you’re the real Queen of Edgelords. But at least you haven’t been pestering us about your “glory” or whatever.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: H-Hey now! Such hurtful words are exactly what your hearts need to be cleaned of! </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Then how about we compromise? If you really insist on me being there, then… I guess I can help run a tai chi session. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Can't promise it'll be worth your while, but, fuck, with today's heaping pile of bullshit, I can at least try.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: A worthy endeavor, but a fruitless one. My mission may seem off-kilter, but I promise that the universe will align with me in due time.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: If you can keep a straight head through this, then you got yourself a deal. But no funny business!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Can I stand close to you, miss? I want your dark energy to rub off on me!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Two talents for the price of one? Oh! Em! Geeeeeeee! Can we start this thingie, like, right now?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (awkward chuckle) Looks like the universe <em> half </em>-likes you…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Wonderful </em> . Then can my <em>protégé </em>assist me in setting up? After all, I bet you can do <em> soooo </em> much better than I…</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (wearily) We'll see how that turns out…</p><p> </p><p>While everyone else got back to either chatting or eating, Noriko and Ryou attempted to move the tables around. However, when Ryou could barely lift his end off the ground, Misao and Nakami happily pitched in. </p><p> </p><p>One by one, goodwill began to fill the class as they chipped in to help. While lifting a table with Yutaka, Tsukiko smiled to herself and noted how the class was already being affected by the desire for peace after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may be wondering "Medio, you fantastic beast, why did this chapter end so abruptly?"</p><p>Well, that's because I split this bad boy into two seperate chapters. I've been back-and-forth on doing so, but figured it would make sense since both contain different conflicts to them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peace and Love In Rejuvenation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the area was clear, Ryou, who was the only person in the ordeal looking peeved, walked to the center of the room with Noriko close behind.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Welcome, one and all. Thank you for your patience.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: For this break from your daily stress, our matchmaker associate shall walk you all through a guided tour of peace. Now Noriko, please heed my instructions carefully:</p><p> </p><p>RYOU:Bendyourkneesandloweryourselftothegroundwhileexhalingslowlyandalsomakesureyourrighthandisballedintoafistthenafteryouareloweredcoveryourrighthandwiththeleftandgobacktostandingthenrepeattheprocessoverandoverandoveragain.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: I… didn’t catch a word you just said.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: What a shame… Then perhaps your spirituality does not align with this presentation. I will be more than happy to take full force. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Works for me. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You better not, bitch! My strapped heels<em> will </em> be walking out that door otherwise!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Okay, okay! </em>Noriko… just show them what I taught you. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Uh, start by bending your knees. And if any of you have second thoughts about this whole… teaching thing, then let me know.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Noriko began slowly moving her body while her classmates followed along. Though the room’s form varied from sloppy to perfectly copied, one by one the class aligned with Noriko’s movements. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Tsukiko’s eyes fluttered shut as the world faded around her, leaving only Noriko’s soothing voice to guide her. A wave of peace washed over her with every passing second, with whatever worries she had being swept away in the tide. </p><p> </p><p>Then, as the words of their instructor stopped, Tsukiko’s trance ended. Her eyes gently and softly lifted, with matters like her classmates or any semblance of time being lost to her.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Okay, that’s all I can handle of… <em> this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Well…? How did everyone take to my teachings…?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sorry, Ryou! I don’t feel a-</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Zzzzzzzzzz...</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I’m with Misao! It sure was “zzzzzz!”</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Aw <em> maaaan</em>, I was really enjoying that rush of excitement before you showed up. Thanks a lot…</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> That </em>was what you call “Ultimate Tai Chi”? I could have gotten better results from a child! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: H-Hey now! The power of tai chi depends on your personality and willingness to cooperate, so naturally it’ll be hard for those with bolder personalities to relax! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: To mend this issue, what you need is to keep practicing! And lucky for you, we have nowhere else to be, so…</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: My apologies! Your lesson was certainly… <em> well-intentioned </em>, but I’m afraid I have a party needing cleaning…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: What? You don’t want to stay?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Who would? Noriko did her best, but how can you fix something that didn’t have any effect to begin with?  </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Patience is a virtue, you know!</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, they entered the back kitchen and began cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Whelp, that was all fun and good, but I got some horror stories I gotta make! Should I make one about an imp and giantess that threw the kingdom into an unwaking nightmare? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Zzzzzzz…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I think that’s a yes! </p><p> </p><p>Haruto happily sped out the door.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Hmph… Looks to me like people are too lazy to put the effort in…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (moping) Do the lessons of peace mean nothing to you people? Don’t you want inner solace for these tough times?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Of course. But, uh, I guess a whole section of the class believes otherwise...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You know what? Let’s make this up to you!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You lost, like, three people, right? Then let’s get you three more to replace them! If we can get Benjiro, Chie and Hibiki on board, then we'll break even!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (chuckling) Still got a lot of optimism in you, eh? But I’m fairly certain Benjiro and Chie would rather die than get involved in our nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But “fairly certain” isn’t the same as “impossible”. I say let’s give it a shot!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (smiling) Welcome back, kid. We missed you.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: If we’re getting anywhere with those three, though, we’ll need to play it smart. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Hibiki’s skittish as hell, especially after that morning fiasco. If we can pull him away from Koto’s shitty fucking excuse of an existence-</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh, Noriko…</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Sorry. If we can get him away from Koto for half a second, then we’re golden. From there, we can rope in Chie as well.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: And what makes you think she’ll buckle so easily?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (smiling) Let's just say you’d know the feeling well. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Now, Benjiro’s a tougher nut to crack. I sincerely can’t think of any way of getting him on board, but you’ve all proven to be good enough at problem-solving to figure this shit out on your own.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Problem-solving will get us nowhere with that man. What we need is good, old-fashioned intimidation! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: But… doesn’t that go against-</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Of course it does! But he’ll recover once the session actually starts! Now, are you actually going to help us today or not, officer?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well… shouldn’t I be keeping an eye on Tsukiko?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: And what do you think she’ll do: kill Hibiki over not wanting to come to our get-together?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...You never know?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (jokingly) Well, if you see a dead body, then you know who you can convict!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...I’ll be just fine. I’m sure Yutaka needs the help more than me, anyways!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Hey now! I’m man enough to do this on my own! Right, Misao?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Zzzzzzz…</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Right!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: You all… care so much about my worldly goal?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...<em>Th-Thank you all!</em> I will repay your kindness in full! When you return, I will grace you with my visage instead of our previous, weaker host!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (eye-rolling) Never change, Ryou. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, they were off. Yutaka left while keeping a close eye on his policeman affiliate, Ryou began practicing his tai chi while Noriko watched intently, and Misao continued to snooze. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko, meanwhile, followed close behind her other companions. She didn't need a map: she knew exactly where Hibiki would be. And if she was ever going to help make things better, she knew she couldn't show her bitterness about that fact.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em> The infirmary... How could a place meant to save lives now hold so many awful memories?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Come on, Tsukiko. You have to snap out of this. For Ryou's sake at the very least. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With her small associate in mind, she swallowed her resentment and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Chie was looking over a clipboard filled with notes. She seemed frustrated, a far cry from someone who enjoyed working her entire life.</p><p> </p><p>However, turning her attention to Hibiki, she felt the same ire as her.</p><p> </p><p>With his back towards her, Hibiki looked as confident as he possibly could while rattling off information. He appeared less like a nervous shell of himself and more like a medical professional for once, something Tsukiko would have been glad to see on any other occasion but this one.</p><p> </p><p>Because on the bed was Koto, fully awake and listening to Hibiki carefully. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Your larynx is still in a state of disrepair. If you'll ever gain the chance to speak again, you need to-</p><p> </p><p>He staggered in his instructions, turning around. The second he saw Tsukiko, whatever confidence he had garnered dissipated at a single look at her.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> T-Tsukiko? </em>I... w-w-wasn't e-expecting company! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You didn't tell us he'd be awake early.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI:<em> WelltherecoveryprocesswentmuchsmootherthanIimaginedandIwasbusywiththepreparationsandIknewyou'dbe- </em></p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Breathe.</p><p> </p><p>While he paused and remembered Chie’s all-too-familiar routine, she turned to her sharpshooter companion.  </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Well, what do you want this time? We don't have all day here, so speak up or get out.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: S-Sorry, b-but she's right. W-We’re a bit busy, so can you... um...</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (sigh) When will you learn to stand up for yourself?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko tried to speak, but her words got caught as her gaze went back to Koto. He was sitting in one of the hospital beds, staring out into space. When his eyes flitted around, suddenly the two locked eyes and exchanged glances. </p><p> </p><p>She was surprised just how detached he looked. His eyes’ usual sharp edge seemed dulled today, as if his voluntary execution had whittled him down into what laid before her. </p><p> </p><p>Even so, all the bile she felt built up as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well? Did you finally learn your lesson? </p><p> </p><p>He shrunk into himself, grabbing his device at the end of the bed. He wrote slowly and methodically, even stopping to erase his writing. As each second passed of him doing so, Tsukiko felt the tiniest bit of pity for him, assuming that maybe he had. </p><p>He passed his note over.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> No, but I got to see how much of an insane zealot you are.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>She looked up, seeing his face was more ghastly. While she struggled to get any words out, he grabbed his device back.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Well, he isn’t exactly wrong on his account. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> I wouldn't be one to be so high-and-mighty, </em> <span class="u"><em> Takahashi</em></span><em>.  </em></p>
  <p><em> Exactly how many times have you fucked everyone over, all because you just </em> <span class="u"><em> have </em></span> <em> to stick your fat ass in places it shouldn't be? Twice? Three times? A million more while I was conked out of my fucking mind? </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> But then again, I bet you're proud of being a failure to the people you're supposingly leading, aren't you? Or are you just a fan of acting like that justice-spewing loon over there?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>CHIE: I...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: D-Don't worry! H-He's just trying to make you mad! That's all!</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, yes. The biggest moron of all. The paragon of all of these blithering idiots, if you will.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> How does it feel, saving the very person who potentially took thousands of lives? Are you happy with yourself? Glad that some "moral code" chose one life over god-knows how many more? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Because I promise you, it'll be so much fun killing every last person in this building. Maybe I'll even start with you. You're certainly worthless enough for nobody to miss. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: …</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...What are you in here for, anyways?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Uh, Ryou's holding a tai chi session and-</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Where is it?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: The dining-</p><p> </p><p>She stormed off without another word.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...And you, Hibiki?</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki looked despondent before wearily nodding, wandering off ahead. When he was gone, Koto turned towards Tsukiko like a lion to prey. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Well, it's high time you run along too. I'm sure the pathetic specimens you call classmates are worried you murdered me or something.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Too angry for a comeback, she fled the scene. Every step of the way, she cursed herself for ever believing her colleague felt anything resembling remorse. </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Her frenzied pace brought her back to the dining hall in no time flat. Inside, Ryou and Noriko were in their same places while watching the action intently, Misao was happily still asleep, Chie and Hibiki had made it and looked as shaken as Tsukiko felt, and Nakami and Yutaka surrounded Benjiro, who looked surprisingly fine being there. </p><p> </p><p>Choking back her emotions in an attempt to look collected about the situation, she approached Nakami and Yutaka.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: How'd it go?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: We... had a change of plans.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...Aaaaand, 10,000. Are you happy now, Benjiro?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: No, I'm happy I successfully bankrupted you all for the day.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Whelp, there goes my smoking money.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Silencing your inner soul is more valuable than any currency.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Though I admit I will miss my nightly trips to the vending machine. But my collection of strange vibrating dolls will have to wait!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (blushing) H-Hopefully indefinitely!</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Can we get started already?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: My, my, my. The disaster duo managed to pull themselves away from that pariah for the day. That's very unlike you.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: My thoughts exactly. I'm guessing something happened?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...I see. Then let's get this shit going.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: But what did-</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <em> SHE SAID- </em></p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...I mean, <em> I </em> said let's get going.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: N-Not a problem! Now follow closely, relax, and allow the inner voices to die to a mere murmur.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Literally.</p><p> </p><p>When Ryou began to lead, her trance became even deeper. She could feel her concerns of Koto’s recovery, the deaths of her classmates, the motive and her own cynicism, all be noticeable but out-of-reach, like it was someone else’s burden. </p><p> </p><p>They continued to fade and fade until-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whisked away from the depressing state of the dining hall, Tsukiko found herself in front of a border of sleek silver fencing, encompassing the infrastructure in front of her in a giant circle. Peering inside, she could see it guarded a grand, futuristic-looking building, with the sleek grey exterior jutting out from the serene, natural environment around them. </p><p> </p><p>To the left of her, she heard the sound of shuffling. Turning towards it, she noticed someone who nearly escaped her vision. Leaning on the fence was a girl as old as she was, writing intently in a journal. Occasionally, she would brush aside a bang from her blonde bob cut, but otherwise her work was methodical.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko felt her legs move towards the woman, opening her mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>She realized the voice was not her own.</p><p> </p><p>?: Name's Aya Yuhi! You here for your first day too?</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked up stoically.</p><p> </p><p>???: Why else would I be here? Rejuvenation doesn't let just any pedestrian off the street waltz in. Please use your brain.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her jab, Aya continued on.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Say, has anyone else passed by? I hear there's this really cute playwright who got in~</p><p> </p><p>???: I'm sure they came by, but "cute" is such a personal affair based on neurological preferences that I likely dismissed them.</p><p> </p><p>???: What business do you have with a playwright, anyways? You certainly don't look like the high-art type.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: What? You don't recognize the name? Do you not watch TV or something?</p><p> </p><p>???: Television is a pointless endeavor that lacks anything resembling necessary substance.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Geez, you're no fun, aren't you?</p><p> </p><p>???: And you're quite tedious to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Then I'll make this short but sweet! I go by a lot of cool fan-made nicknames, but Rejuvenation over here gave me the title of the Ultimate Director! Surely the papers described "the great, fabulous, stunning all-in-one filmmaker" somewhere!</p><p> </p><p>???: Never heard of you.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: C'mon, you had to! Does "Future Resonance" not ring a bell? "Metamorphosis In Blue"?</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Oh! And what about “Divulgence Of The Boginki”? You had to hear about that one!</p><p> </p><p>???: No, and those sound like titles a hack writer made up on the fly rather than actual movies.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: (chuckling) Well, to be fair, I never actually released that last one! Scrapped works make for the funniest titles, y'know?</p><p> </p><p>???: I'm chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Alright, Miss Stick-In-The-Mud. What's your talent? Something boring and fact-related like Ultimate Mathematician, I’m guessing?</p><p> </p><p>???: Please, such a drivel topic would only be interesting to socially-inept shut-ins. Just because I value logic doesn't equate to me equating.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Ah, but it <em> did </em> get some emotion out of you!</p><p> </p><p>???: (sighing) Regardless, I'm certain that we'll be working together over the semester. So, we'll leave more formal introductions then.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Aw, what? You're going to leave me hanging? This isn't one of my films here! </p><p> </p><p>???: Well, I prefer to leave this film open-ended. </p><p> </p><p>AYA: Pfff, whatever. If <em>this</em> isn't too open-ended for you, can you lead me to the classrooms? I've got future masterpieces to make here!</p><p> </p><p>???: If it gets you off my back quicker, then it'll be my pleasure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THREE IN ONE DAY, MOTHERFUCKER! </p><p>Even if I'm a tad worried I may have rushed these things out (the last two were published to celebrate a stupid event), considering the three were proof-read to shit, I can live lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Troubled Adonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><em>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko snapped awake to the sound of screaming, almost on instinct. She hurriedly scanned the dining hall for any signs of disarray, but all she was left with was an empty room, a place where the peaceful bliss of yesterday had been swiftly forgotten.  </p><p> </p><p>The shriek continued again, now more familiar to her alert mind. Tsukiko switched on her device in a flash, checking where her frightened classmate was clawing at their own survival.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bedroom… They’re in their bedroom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And is that…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Shit. ShitShitShit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without so much as a second thought, Tsukiko ran as fast as she could to the dorm rooms, all with nothing but an adrenaline-filled brain and empty hands ready to stop another disaster in the making. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after what felt like centuries, Tsukiko kicked open the door of Asami Oshiro. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!? </em></p><p> </p><p>In her bed, Asami clutched onto her blankets tightly as she screamed out her lungs. Meanwhile, in the right-hand corner of the room was Hibiki, who approached slowly with a black box in hand. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Tsukiko lunged at him, sending the box flying and slamming him to the floor, all the while pinning all four of his limbs tightly under her.  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO:<em> Is this a sick joke, Hibiki? Because the only people who are laughing are the degenerates in the depths of whatever underworld I’ll take you to! </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> I-I’m s-s-sorry! </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Save those sorries for the afterlife! Now what the fuck were you planning to do with… </em></p><p> </p><p>She looked over to the black box, with its contents now spilled on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...A bunch of bandages and hydrogen peroxide? </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-Yes, I-I heard Asami s-screaming about an injury earlier, so...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: An injury? So, there’s no danger?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Oh course there is! Danger to my <em>beauty!</em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Look. At. <b> <em>THIS</em></b><em>!</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko got up from Hibiki, setting her sights on Asami’s raised left arm. Sure enough, what she beheld was truly a nasty sight. From the top of her hand down to her forearm, pink slashes decorated her skin like a series of tattoos, mangling what little Tsukiko could still see of her regular flesh in a field of dried blood. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Holy shit. That’s… <em>awful.</em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> Awful? </em>Would you call a crack in the Venus de Milo “awful”? No, this is a disgrace to all things beautiful in this world!</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I wouldn’t go that far, but-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <b> <em>ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY!?</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> NO OF COURSE NOT YOU’RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON ON THE PLANET I'M SO SORRY</em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Asami, do you have any idea who could have done this to you?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Like you wouldn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Don’t play dumb with <em> me. </em> This whole “justice” façade was just a load of bullshit, wasn’t it!? You just wanted to tear what little was left of my life apart! You couldn’t <em> bare</em> seeing me happy, <em> right!? RIGHT!? </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em>Asami, listen to yourself!</em> I’ve already told you guys that I’m not going to hurt you unless you deserve it!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: And what exactly is your criteria for us “deserving it”? Breathing the same air as your putrid self? Blinking? <em> Existing?  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Hey! </em> I’m not that type of person!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> Ooooh, </em> yes you are. You think you’re <em> sooo </em>high-and-mighty. But all you want to do is watch every last one of us fall. All you are is… is another Koto!</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> L-Ladies, please! W-We can focus on the perpetrator later!  </em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: So you intend to have this mass of vengeance run around the building and kill everyone? And do you see yourself as any better?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: …</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...That’s what I thought. Now, quit standing around like a statue and patch me up already. </p><p> </p><p>Timidly, Hibiki picked up the contents spilled from the floor and quietly tended to Asami’s wounds. Through Hibiki’s careful cleansing of every single injury, Asami’s fiery rage slowly dissipated as her scars faded from her sight. Once he was finished, she looked down at her wrapped hand, disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Doc, is there anything else you can do?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: W-Well, I-I could put more hydrogen peroxide on it-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Oh, you daft little man. I was thinking of something more… permanent. To walk around day-to-day with a hideous defect like this, it's torture, really. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind… fixing me up, doctor?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I b-beg your pardon?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Let's not act so coy, Hibiki. Think of all the <em> fun </em>we could have.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You, feeling up every space on my body as I moan in delight at the process. Watching as you go inside me with your long... hard...<em> botox syringe... </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: (blushing) M-M-Maybe I c-c-can-</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> Hey, wait a second! </em>P-Plastic surgery is out of the q-question! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Awwww... but can't you make an exception? After all, you don't want such a ravishing body going to waste, do you?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: N-No, b-but collagen implements d-do nothing but create a skewed v-version of what you w-wish to be!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Darling, if I wanted a lecture about my choices, I'd hire a life coach. Now, can we cut the crap and restore what's rightfully mine now?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I… I-I c-can't. T-The last time I attempted something similar to surgery… </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: …</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ..I-It may just not be a g-good time for it, is all...</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Hmph, I'd have better luck getting through to a marble statue. When you inevitably change your mind, come find me.</p><p> </p><p>Asami left in a huff, refusing to make eye contact with her doctor or Tsukiko. Hibiki, meanwhile, gathered his supplies. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: …Uh, sorry about the whole pinning-you-to-the ground thing. Classic overreaction, am I right?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hibiki? You okay, buddy?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Y-Yes, o-of course. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Those tears tell me otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: C’mon, let it all out. It won’t kill you.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Ts-Tsukiko, am… a-am I doing this right? I c-can’t be a worthy surgeon, right? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (chuckling) Nooooo, refusing to give Asami plastic surgery is <em> sooo </em>horrible.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: It’s n-not that, it’s… uh...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...S-Saving someone’s life shouldn’t risk everyone else’s, should it? </p><p> </p><p>With a newfound understanding of his words, Tsukiko’s smile slid off her face as she intently listened to the surgeon’s words.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: It’s just… you’d know m-more than anyone else, I f-figure. Wh-What… exactly do you do when you d-doubt what you’ve done?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: D-Do you ever believe… that your p-previous judgements are wrong? Th-That with a single action, you ruined the lives of so many innocent people? <em> That if anyone else were to suffer, you’d know all of it would be your fault because of some stupid code of honor you had? </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hibiki, take a deep breath for a sec and listen.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You were doing what’s right, doc. And that's nothing to be ashamed of.</p><p> </p><p>Even as the words poured from her mouth, Tsukiko could hear the hollowness in her voice. Unfortunately, it looked like Hibiki noticed as well, as he tensed up further and hugged the box in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: N-No, there’s a lot to be ashamed of. Even if this was n-nothing but a fluke, who knows what could happen the next time I help someone?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Chie’s been nothing but endeared to me since we met. D-Do you think she’s trying to stay in my good graces so she can fly under the radar? </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: A-And Haruto! H-He's disconnected enough from the game! <em>Wh-What if he conducted it to watch us suffer!? </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> And what if one of our supposedly-dead students is pulling the strings behind the scenes? Maybe my autopsies were wrong! Maybe I missed something and they managed to fake their death because of it and- </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <b> <em>HIBIKI!</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>He shut up, shuddering at her sudden outcry. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (chuckling) Geez, dude! You’re not going to kill us!</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: B-But-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sure, you made a mistake! But mark these words, Hibiki: whatever evil is lurking throughout our school will die by everyone's hands.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (raising a fist) And whatever leftovers they can't handle, I certainly can.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki paused, doing nothing but trying to control his trembling. However, after a long time, he placed a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...The class is very lucky to have s-someone like you, Tsukiko.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Soooo, you good?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: …</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...I-I should probably catch up to Asami. P-Please excuse me.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his hand and rushed off, looking no better than where the two started.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That kid… How can someone live in their head so much? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look on the bright side, Tsukiko. At least he’s recognizing his mistake.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A bitter taste rose to the back of her throat at the sheer memory. Feeling her mind dwell into the unsavory, Tsukiko snapped out of it and looked around. All that remained was a ruffled, empty bed, stained with splotches of dried blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A day into this new motive… Is that really all it took this time around?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt the bitter taste creep back up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Maybe it’s time for some backup. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She flicked on her monitor, looking for the one person she had some semblance of control over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dining hall again? Didn’t they learn their lesson the first time? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whatever. The party can wait, but justice certainly can’t.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The scene Tsukiko walked in on was a close mirror to yesterday’s unenjoyable excursion. Her classmates were working away, either seemingly forgetting or choosing to ignore the new motive literally festering inside them. Nakami set up a banner intently, drowning out any distractions in a rare display of tunnel vision. His comrades, who picked away at various tasks, seemed less than engaged with their work, however.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (rushing over to her) Tsukiko! Just the subject I wished to speak with!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sorry, but I’m a bit busy right now-</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: As are most, per the ever-fleeting nature of life. But that is why we must seize each moment! Now please, humor my musings to help me seize mine.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Ryou-</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: How was your guided tour into the realm of dreams? Peaceful, yes? Did you feel affected by the inner workings of peace, or did you get lost along the way?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Oh, Ryou. I’m sure it’s okay that your session wasn’t a complete success…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: But there <em> has </em>to be an answer! You all fell asleep, but so little of you felt true peace! We need to try this again!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Then do it on your own time! We have to make up for yesterday’s wastefulness and replenish this party! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: But we cannot rest now! What about the personalities emerging from the woodwork?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: NO EXCUSES! Now...</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: No, no, no, my dear boy. You're certainly adorable, but I'm afraid your plans won't work if you keep acting like... yourself. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Yutaka, no! I-</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I'm simply <em> ravished </em> by your helpfulness! Allow me to assist!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: See? This is exactly what we must watch out for...</p><p> </p><p>With Ryou intervening between the new Yutaka and Yuuna, as well as Haruto and Misao chipperly watching the fireworks, Tsukiko snuck away from the crowd and set her sights on her most reliable ally.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Nakami, can you listen to me for a second?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Negative! You need to stay here and help with redoing our party preparations. And that’s an order! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (whispering) Come back later. I think we should discuss this in a private area...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> We don’t have time! </em> I woke up today to the sound of Asami <em> screaming about someone attacking her! </em>And if we don’t do something, a small injury is going to be the least of our problems!</p><p> </p><p>Realizing she spoke a bit too loud, she turned to see the rest of her classmates frozen and staring directly at her.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...What?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: After all that time... she was<em> still </em> suffering?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Wait... you<em> knew </em> about this? <em> Then why didn't you do something!? </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: We... We tried. But every time one of us tried to help... <em> they </em> took over.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: If we were luckier, then that may not have been an issue. But whoever was in Yuuna insisted on them staying. Practically demanded it. So... they did. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Every time we heard that scream and even <em> thought </em> about helping, they stopped us. All we could do was listen to her cries of pain, and hope someone else wasn't affected the same way we were...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Dammit, then Monokuma must have programmed those personalities to prevent saving any lives...</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Nuh-uh, miss! It was just those three and Nakami! I just wanted to hear how high her yells got!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: And I thought it was just one of those "fashion emergencies" she sometimes talks about! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (sigh) Well, look. Thoughts like that are what’s getting people killed. If we’re going to save Asami or Hibiki or <em> anyone, </em>we need to figure out what happened back there.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: If we're allowed to this time... then I'll do my best to help.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: (smiling) <em>That's</em> the spirit. Now, if you don't mind, do you have any plans?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well... If we’re going to solve this case, we’re going to need absolute collaboration from all of you. We can locate Asami, interrogate her, and each use our skills to piece together potential clues from her report. With so many eyes, we’re bound to at least edge slightly closer to a solution.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ooh, I dunno. Haven’t you heard the story of the alien who morphed into a human and infiltrated their living space, only for each to die horrible deaths by its hand-tentacle-things?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: He... has semblance of a point. Whoever the hell did this could easily be hiding among us, second personality or otherwise. What happens if a single person intentionally throws us off the scent? A failure of a rescue attempt, that’s what!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well… uh, then h-how about we… let’s see…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I have an idea! How about we rely on Asami's help with the crime scene instead? That way, one of us can't try and muddle any potential evidence! Then... I don't know, Nakami can think of a game plan for phase two or something.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI:<em> W-Works for me! </em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Then stop keeping us in suspense! Is there anything that stuck out when you saw her? Something that she might focus on?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, for one, Hibiki.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Then case solved! What’re we waiting for? Let’s book him like those cops on TV do!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: How does that work anyways, Nakami? Does throwing books at people give ‘em concussions or something?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Th-That doesn’t exactly follow my normal procedures, Misao…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I wish it was that simple. No, he was patching her up. Someone gave her some nasty lacerations all the way up to her forearm. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: WHAT!? </p><p> </p><p>Yuuna paused, clutching her head and wrestling with a mix of emotions oscillating on her face. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and continued.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...You <em> did </em> find the weapon, right?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Nothing that wasn’t in plain sight, I’m afraid. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Soooo, that’s it that’s all? Then let’s get a move on! Maybe if we get there early, Asami can reward us with a little… <em> you-know-what…</em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Please be referring to a new outfit, Misao...</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could move, however, they heard the door creak open.</p><p> </p><p>Inside stepped Koto, who lingered at the door, eyeing his classmates up with his signature grin. The mere act felt more like a spell than anything else, causing his classmates to freeze into place and look back with a sense of unease. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: …</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Uh…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: HAPPY RECOVERY!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: How’s the whole “not dying” thing coming along? Are you nice and healed up? Do you like the stuff we made for you? Isn't the party neat? You feeling any better?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Misao, we don’t have time for this. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (staring at Koto) And we certainly don’t have time for you right now. Now, I suggest running along back to the infirmary. After all, Hibiki’s pretty apt with putting up with you.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Oh, I’m sure we can make an exception! Right, guys?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: See, unanimous! </p><p> </p><p>Haruto ran up to Koto, clutching onto his leg in the form of a hug.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Sooo, do you like it? Do you? </p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Koto swiftly kicked him off, with Haruto crashing into the side of a nearby table with a crack.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: HARUTO!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: <em>OW!</em> That<em> really </em>hurt, mister...</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Good. Let that be a lesson about acting like a snot-nosed fan of mine. Perhaps a little harder and I could have knocked you out for good.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <b><em>HEY!</em></b> <em>What the hell do you think you’re doing?</em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Ah, Yutaka. How does it feel to be the dancing basket case? Feared by men, creeped out by women. You really can’t win, can you? Do us all a favor and waltz yourself into the nearest grave, will you?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Have something to say, Yuuna? Or do you wish to keep spewing the most politically-correct babble possible? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Oh, sorry. I forgot that you have the personality of drying paint. I think the most I’d ever get out of you is a fainting spell if someone <span class="u">dared</span> to so much as uncover their ankles. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>RYOU: D-Did you truly come in here just for reckless antagonization? I assure you, it isn't the solution to your problems...</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I see the delusional manchild wants to speak up. How’s your ego today? Grossly inflated as usual? Or have you finally accepted the only thing you’re good at is being prime riffing material?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>MISAO: Woah, you're really going at 'er with the class, aren't you?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Don’t consider yourself any better, Misao. In fact, you make this idiot look sane by comparison. After all, who else would insist on chatting with someone who killed one of her possible idols?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...Oh? Back at it again with your sayings <em> already? </em></p><p> </p><p>He turned to Tsukiko, his mouth twisting into a warped smile. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> And our poor, sweet murderess. Is it really worth my time wasting my words on you anymore? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Much less that cling-on next to you. “Police Officer”? More like “Relentless Coward”. Face it, you’re not worth a damn lick of praise from anyone, much less that talent of yours. Someone as selfish as you isn’t even worthy of the title “Ultimate Waste of Space”.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Y-Yeah? W-Well... The only thing you do for us is... uh...</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Stop. I'm quaking. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Koto, isn't spreading discourse hard work for you? Please, come enjoy all the preparations we made instead. I think it's a <em> much </em>better use of your efforts.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: How can you be polite to a man like this, Yuuna?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: All he is is a deceitful mess of a human! Someone who’s so miserable inside that they only feel good about themselves by insulting others! <em> Hell, even dying was too hard for them! </em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Very mature, Yutaka. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Y-You... <em> Fucking...</em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...Hmm? A new face, eh? </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Oh no, not this again…</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Ah, so </em><em>this</em> <em>must be that motive Hibiki blathered on to me about. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Fantastic! Now I have twice as many of you to make suffer. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>YUUNA: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Gosh, the new cutie has stunning eyes, wouldn't you say?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: No... <em> s-stop it!  </em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Hah, do you honestly believe you have control over </em> <em> any </em> <em> of us? </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>RYOU: I... W-Well...</p><p> </p><p>RYOU:<em> ...N-Nakami,  you have to help me out here!  </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh, of course!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Koto, you are hereby restricted from this area until further notice. Please refrain from speaking to us or I'll be forced to take drastic measures!</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Well, here's the shocker of the day: our officer is unable to make his own decisions. Aren't you tired of being everyone's bitch? Or are you just happy you don't have a trial to lead these dimwits through right now? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>Before Nakami could craft a response, the dining room door burst open at full force. On the other side was Hibiki, who frantically locked eyes with the class for half a second before running inside. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <b> <em>Koto!</em> </b></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, good evening. We were just talking about you.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> Wh-What are you doing out here? It’s d-dangerous in your condition!</em></p><p> </p><p>He glanced over to the others, who ranged from masking their irritation to being an open book of emotions, all watching Koto like a hawk. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Very, very dangerous.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Well, well, well. My keeper’s finally arrived. You sure enjoy dragging me on a leash, don’t you? Is this your fucked-up version of atonement for keeping a killer alive? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>HIBIKI:<em> I-I- </em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <b> <em>Koto, enough! </em> </b>Hibiki’s done nothing to you! </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Oh, how fucking wrong you are.</em> <em>He’s done more than enough damage, don’t you think?</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Leave. Him.<em> Out of this.</em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> What, does the truth offend you or something? Because the last time I checked, none of you are exactly doing something about it. </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>If my existence is such a contentious thing to you all, why aren’t you sinking to my level? There’s a million knives back in that kitchen. Use one of those fucking things any way you please. A quick stabbing to carving up my body like a fucking jack-o-lantern, it’s your call. </em> </p>
  <p>
    <em>In fact, why not let Hibiki do it for added pleasure? If he brought me back, don’t you suppose he should take me back out?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> H-Hey! </em> What type of people do you take us for!?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: That’s right! Do you honestly expect any of us to pull the same bullshit you did?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko said nothing, instead lingering on the mental image of the back kitchen and the sharp metallic blades hidden from sight.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: You sure you wanna do such a simple stunt? Is there a catch or something?</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>No catches, just a simple recommendation. Unless you want more victims on your hands that is, then you can freely choose to ignore me. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Hibiki rested a hand on his chin, holding his arm tightly as his eyes fixed on the floor below. He focused intently on the thoughts permitting in his mind, remaining perfectly quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he closed his eyes, swallowed, and looked Koto dead in the eye in a stern fit of defeat.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...I’ll ask you again, please c-come back to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>Koto paused momentarily, watching Hibiki struggle to avoid trembling. He pressed his lips together before looking down at his tablet, jotting down what came to mind. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Right, I forgot. You all have things you call “morality”. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You still think this game of "being the better person" is possible, huh? Guess you want to continue to be blind over how piontless that is.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>But, fine. I’m getting really tired of seeing your faces for this long, anyways.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>He smiled, writing down one last note.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And by the way, thanks for this so-called "celebration". Because guess what? I’m here to stay.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>With that, he walked out of the room, passing by Hibiki without so much as a second glance. Hibiki sadly followed behind, shutting the door carefully. With the two gone, the group turned back towards itself.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Are you guys alright? Do you need me to help calm you down? </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Don’t worry, things are back in control again. But how is Haruto? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Nyeeeeh… That guy sure doesn’t like parties, huh? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Geez... what type of nerve does he have?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: The same one as ever, I'm afraid.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: For fuck sakes, how the hell does throwing yourself into an execution make you <em> worse? </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Aw, c'mon guys! He may have thrown a few strange phrases around at you guys, but he wasn't <em> that </em> bad!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I believe Haruto's bruise begs to differ…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Aw, a small thing like that will heal up in a year or so! Don't worry about it!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAKI: J-Just how does your body work, exactly?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Whatever, Koto being an asshole can wait. Right now, though, there’s someone who actually needs our attention. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get moving, people! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (checking device) Wait, she's in the infirmary right now. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: L-Let's get moving as soon as she gets healed up!</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>When Tsukiko yelled out that Asami's sprite had moved from the infirmary during a periodic check of her device, everyone dropped their busywork and rushed to her new location.</p><p> </p><p>At the outside of the lounge, Tsukiko cracked the door open just an inch, peeking inside to catch a glimpse of Asami. Sure enough, there she was on one of the room’s couches, wearing dark red gloves and latching herself onto Benjiro, all the while Noriko watched nearby, lighting a cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Pretty please, lovebird? </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: G-Get off me! I already told you the answer is no! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Oh, but think about it. The story of a dazzling beauty’s mysterious attacker would make you <em> quite </em>the pretty penny around here. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Jesus, that Haruto kid’s delusion has rubbed off onto you, hasn't it? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI:<em> Hey! </em> That’s no way to talk to a victim! </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Come on, you two. I’m sure we can reach<em> some </em>sort of compromise…</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Well, it isn’t going to come from my line of work. Working under this woman’s not worth all the cash in the world. </p><p> </p><p>He stormed out of the room, pushing the eavesdroppers out of the way without repentance. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Hmph, is this how he repays me for being a good girlfriend? Such a backwards little man, I swear...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Well, since he’s obviously not up for this, how about a nice distraction? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What’s a distraction going to do for me? Find answers? Fix this monstrosity on my arm?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Help you release aggression. And from what I’ve seen from you, a healthy game of soccer will do the trick. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Soccer, you say? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You’re on! Get ready to be <em> destroyed </em>by the daintiest feet in this school! </p><p> </p><p>With the scene de-escalated, the class entered the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!? </em></p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (sighing) Couldn’t you guys have waited a half hour or so? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (to Haruto) <em> WAS IT YOU, YOU LOATHSOME TOAD? DID YOU JUST WANT TO SEE MY BLOOD SPILL OUT ON THE FLOOR? </em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Slow down, miss... </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> SLOW DOWN!? HOW CAN I SLOW DOWN WHEN A TRAGEDY IS UPON US!?  </em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI:<em> UNLESS </em> <b> <em>YOU’RE</em> </b> <em> THE ONE RESPONSIBLE! DIE, YOU SEXY, SEXY MAN!  </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: <em>Asami, Asami, Asami! </em>Why don't you have a seat? I've heard things have been hard for you!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Yuuna, my dear trainee. Your intentions of peace are admirable but there's no way this technique will-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Well… alright. But only if you're here with me.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: You were saying?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: W-Well, it's still flawed in my heart…</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: (Sitting beside Asami) Now, if it isn’t too much trouble, do you mind explaining your circumstance? </p><p> </p><p>She hastily took off her gloves, practically shoving her arm in Yuuna’s face.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You see this, right? Some psychotic little freak did this to me! And the longer you let one of those… <em> lowlives </em>behind you keep up the act, the longer people like me are going to suffer! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Nonsense, craftsmanship like that couldn’t be made by amateurs like us! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Y-You’re not exactly helping our case here...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I see… Don't worry, we'll find whoever did this. And might I add that you're still fabulous even after that attack?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (blushing) Oh, stop!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what details do you have on this event, exactly?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Do you think I’d be wasting my breath if I did? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Alas, I’m the Sleeping Beauty of the fashion world. Not even someone cutting my flesh is enough to wake me up, apparently. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: What about any clues? Surely you saw something when you woke up.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em>Please!</em> If you woke up to see you’ve become the walking scar woman, would your first thought be to look around? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I was in there, too. And from a glance, I didn’t see anything too out of the ordinary. But I’m positive there’s at least something I missed! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Then what the fuck are you waiting for!? Find whoever did this to me and shoot them down or something!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: That… might be going too far. But we can certainly help.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I’ve got it! Just today, I saw a bunch of security cameras in the storage room! Perhaps if we can learn how to set them up…</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Dear, your heart’s in the right place, but clearly your brain isn’t working. The only way that fucker’s ever going to stop is if we take direct action! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Then how about an alternate solution? A good amount of us could set up those security cameras, while the rest can help search for evidence. That way, we're still moving one step towards solving this thing if they continue their attack!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Ugh, <em>fine.</em> But if your little scheme doesn't work, we go back to what I was planning.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Awesome! Then how do you feel about me being your bodyguard-type person?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Nauseous. But it'll have to do. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What about you two? Neon Justice? Butterface? Do you intend to help me or lounge around and watch me suffer?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (saluting) At your service, ma’am! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You can count on me!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Good, some action! Meet me at the front of my dorm room. And if any of you dare to flake on me, you'll pay ten times worse than anything Hell throws at you!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...You really think you can stop a fucking bastard like this?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Noriko...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (sigh) I know, I know. But it's the truth, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: It sure is, but that's no reason to lie down and admit defeat! It's just what they want from us!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Well... I can certainly say your determination knows no bounds. Good luck everyone, you're probably going to need it. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: (winking) And Asami? Just remember that if this blows over, the gym’s open till’ ten. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>And so, waving goodbye to Noriko, the group split yet again, leaving just Asami, Misao, Nakami and Tsukiko at the scene of the crime. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (Checking his device) Looks like the others just arrived at their destination as well. It shouldn’t take them too long to get back, so Asami-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Don’t even speak my name until you find some answers!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Ohohohohoho! I’m going to enjoy <em> tearing this hellhole apart. </em></p><p> </p><p>She rushed into the room, beelining towards the drawers and ripping through each of them with fierce determination.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Gosh, Asami sure is lively today, huh? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Anywhoo, you guys got any idea where we should look?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh, that’s really up to you…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hehehe! I know, but a little recommendation from the smartest people I know doesn’t hurt, does it?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well… Uh…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh? What’s wrong? Still a bit rusty with the whole retirement thing?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: No, no! It’s just…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...We might want to give Tsukiko’s skills some love, too. I mean, just look at how many cases she’s solved by now!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ooooooooh~! Looks like you got a fan, Neon Justice! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: No, that’s not-</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: No, no, no, don’t let me stop you! A little partnership is what this class needs right about now, dontcha think~? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (giving Nakami a knowing look) I guess you’re right, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Good! Now, what’s <em> your </em>idea of a good search, Tsukiko? </p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko looked around the room, noting the lack of spaces she could truly search, yet ignoring the facts as newfound hope filled her heart.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Honestly, just follow my lead. One way or another, we’ll find answers.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Works for me! Just try not to murder whoever you link to the crime, ‘kay?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Don’t worry, you can count on her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good, looks like I finally got through to Nakami. If he keeps this up, we’ll be safe in no time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But there’s no time to pat myself on the back. We’ve got work to do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, where should we look first? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking over the mess that was Asami’s bed, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary at first. Her off-white sheets were now stained in heavy layers of pink where she laid herself to sleep the night prior. The left side of her bed was a mess, with either smears or streaks of her blood coating it, though the right remained completely unaffected. The only thing that was off was-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Asami, I think I might have found something.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What? <em> Where? </em>Let me see!</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko pointed to the opposite side of the bed, right at the bottom of the linen.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: See the end of the sheet? It’s hard to make out, but there’s a single stain of blood on there. All the blood you drew from the attack spilled on the left side of the bed, which means-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: We have our first clue! </p><p> </p><p>Asami pushed Tsukiko aside and looked intently at the stain, all before her smile disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Is this a sick joke to you, Tsukiko?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Huh? What are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: This blood stain isn’t some attacker’s. It’s my own!</p><p> </p><p>She rooted underneath her bed, grabbing a dark black sewing box by the handle and touting it to Tsukiko. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: I was working on creating a brand-new line of sweaters the other day, and used this sheet as a cover. Pricked my hand right on that exact spot while sewing my first seam! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Shit, then this is a dead end?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: It sure will be if we don’t take this seriously! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Guys! Guys! Look what I found!</p><p> </p><p>Misao eagerly ushered her friends to the room’s door handle. Sure enough, on it was a noticeable smudge of blood.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Huh? You found something?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Oho! You're getting the hang of this, Misao!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Thanks! It's no Nakami-style detective work or anything, but at least I could help!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Help? The only thing you're helping us do is waste oxygen. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: That “smear” came from me opening the door with my injured hand. Anyone with a brain could figure that out.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Can you justify your existence on this bloody planet at least once? Or must that new personality of yours take over for you to do so?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: H-Hey, it’s a reasonable mistake, really. There’s no need to take it out on Misao…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (to Asami, blushing) Ooh, tell me more…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Or, uh, keep going I guess? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (annoyed) Trust me, that won’t be an issue. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What's the matter? Found something?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: No. Nothing. And that's the problem.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I've dealt like cases like this, and always, <em> always </em>, the culprit would leave at least one clue behind. Not once did a perfect crime happen, even on smaller scales.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: But this? This is something else! There's no blood on the floor, no footprints, nothing. Frankly, I'm amazed you and Misao were even able to find anything out of the ordinary. How could someone cleaning up a crime scene be this thorough?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Am I losing my touch?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Right, because solving two other cases before this means you suck at detective work.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Alright, I see your point. But if I'm slacking off, I wouldn't mind a little prod.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (grinning) Now that's what <em> I </em>do best.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What. The. HELLLLL! How is there nothing here!?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You too, huh?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> This is impossible! </em> How the hell could the classless swine who did this not leave a goddamn trace!?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Maybe we just need a fresh pair of eyes! I can run back and grab the camera crew real quick!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Honey, do you honestly believe they’ll find something these two didn’t? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: True, true, but you gotta admit they’ve got the potential to uncover this mess! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (muttering) Certainly more than yourself…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Guys, getting down in the dump’s gonna get us nowhere. We can’t exactly trust the others to help right about now, so how about we skip to plan number two?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: This place may be a no-go, but we still got a ton of rooms left! With any luck, we’re bound to find a weapon, some blood someone missed cleaning up, hell, anything other than this!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em>Aha!</em> Genius move, Tsukiko! Now, do any of you fine creatures know where the hell we should start? What about you, officer? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Hello? Did you sprain your brain or something? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Huh? No, I was just... analyzing our evidence.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Or lack of evidence!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well, no evidence is still evidence, as they say. But if you need anything... try Tsukiko for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What, too afraid to try for your own solution? Has knocking yourself out of retirement meant nothing?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ooh, I know that face! The classic "trying-to-think-so-don't-pester-me"! The news really loved broadcasting that one!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI; Ugh, I don’t exactly have the time to wait for your police caricature. Tsukiko! Where should we set our sights next?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, how about the kitchen? Seems like the perfect place an attacker would hide their weapon. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Then I’ll lead! After all, one out of the three of you is too stupid to be handled without care.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Not sure who you’re talking about, but works for me!</p><p> </p><p>The two left, with Tsukiko nearly following along. However, her attention turned to Nakami, who stopped his trance the second the door closed, looking relieved. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (snickering) Nice to see you back on planet Earth, kiddo. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh, thanks.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...So, how did I do?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Oh, like you don’t have all this memorized by now.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (smiling) I just want to make sure I get things right this time around. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, if I was a teacher… I’d give you an 80. When trying to lead, I suggest not freezing up.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Shoot! Sorry!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hey, actions speak louder than words. I’m sure you can catch up to them in no time!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Got it! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (laughing) Don’t worry, I'll get the hang of this justice thing someday!</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko looked at Nakami speeding through the closing door, feeling no urge to run after him and help correct the crime. Though he had a tendency to get in his own way, the will of her justice would carry on even if she wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still, my work isn’t exactly over yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out her device, tracking the little pixel heads on the screen. Benjiro was firmly placed in the library, likely buried up to his nose in books by then. Hibiki and Chie were in the infirmary with Koto. Finally, the camera crew were walking in the hallways, halfway there to the dormitory. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So many people left to interrogate, so little time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s just hope the promise of free time doesn't distract me. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...Whoops. Sorry, Tsukiko.</p><p>That's right, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808795/chapters/52041997">the third set of FTEs are officially on their way!</a> However, as I'm doing a small overhaul on how I'll be conducting them, they'll likely take a while longer to release, meaning I'll likely publish chapters like normal instead of taking a small break.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Night Walkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going down the empty halls, Tsukiko intently studied her notes as she rushed to the dining hall. The fluorescent lights shone just as bright as ever, but the glowing timestamp of 12:04 in her tablet’s top-hand corner shattered any facade of daytime. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve done everything I’ve possibly could. I’ve prodded, dug into and eased into conversations, just for even the tiniest eyewitness report or lead.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And all that Asami’s attack has amounted to is a blank canvas? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How the hell could that happen? How could not one person notice someone getting out of their dorm in the middle of the night? How could nobody hear Asami’s door opening? How- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She paused her inner dialogue to see her right hand, unrestrained by her own control, begin to scratch out her useless notes with thick black marks. She quickly shut herself out of the drawing app and lowered her right arm in a feeble attempt at control.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Calm down, Tsukiko. There’s still hope for my protege.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So, putting her tablet away and, grappling her arm, she took several deep breaths as she continued onwards.</p><p> </p><p>However, when she finally arrived, what greeted her was a neatly-written note, plastered onto the dining hall door by strips of tape.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Tsukiko,  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I regret to inform you that our investigation of this area has concluded. And, unfortunately, we’ve run into the same issue as Asami's bedroom. We searched this area high and low, but not even the smallest trace of a weapon could be found.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> However, I’m sure these lack of conclusions can help point us in a better direction. While Misao and Asami have headed to their rooms by now, I can be found wandering the school for answers.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I apologize that I couldn’t be as useful of an asset as I could be. Hopefully, you were luckier than we were today.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Sincerely, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Nakami Ito </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her eyes were glued to his words, all the while the feeling of numbness in her right arm began snaking up her arm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...No. This isn’t going to be the end. If we figured out whose article was about the second killing game, then we can figure out this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And this time, nobody’s going to have to die to do so.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There has to be more I can check. I can try the dorm rooms! Nakami couldn’t have gone through them already, could he? What if he missed something that- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain erupted through her skull, feeling like it was shattering a part of her brain. She clutched her head as hard as she could, but soon found her grip feel more and more distant.</p><p> </p><p>She used her strength to shut her eyes, continuing her breaths. Tsukiko felt a small part of herself return, holding tightly and jerking herself back into reality. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Fuck you, Monokuma. Even if I become a remote-controlled human in your arsenal of playthings, I'm solving this case. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, as she continued onwards to the dorms, she took extra care to pace herself. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door with the ever-taunting logo, she returned to the split hallway and  readied herself for her new quest. The room, like every other area in the building, remained well-lit far after dark. Not a peep could be heard, outside the occasional muffled snoring from the closest rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Then, she heard the quiet sound of wooden sandals hitting the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The sound grew and grew, all before an outline of a human began coming into view. Appearing from the right hallway begrudgingly was Ryou, with a stack of papers under his arm and a disappointed look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Busy night, Ryou?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> GAH! </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Ts-Tsukiko! What are you doing up this late? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Looking for suspicious parties. And the last time I checked, that wasn't the hallway your room was assigned to. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Y-Yes, that’s very true, but must we make such bold accusations? Couldn’t there be a better alternative to the conclusion your brain has reached?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then shoot, before I have the chance to.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: W-Well… I-I just-</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Just look at the papers and please don’t kill me I’m too influential to diieeeeeeeeeee! </em></p><p> </p><p>Passing one of the papers in his arms over, Tsukiko took a close look. In simple, broad strokes, the paper merely said “LATE-NIGHT TAI CHI - STARTS AT 2:00AM, ENDS AT 3:00AM. PLEASE MEET IN THE LIBRARY”</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Wait… all of this was just for a tai chi session? It’s a little too late for this, don’t you think?</p><p><br/><br/>RYOU: Y-Yes, b-but you must remember the precedent of calmed nerves conquers all! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Especially after the perils these past days have brought us. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Your heart’s in the right place, Ryou. But this might not be the best way to go about this.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I mean, outside of looking suspicious as hell, it might be a little too soon to use the same recruitment methods as-</p><p> </p><p>Realizing her brain hadn’t caught up with her mouth, Tsukiko bit her tongue. However, by Ryou’s solemn expression, she knew she hadn’t exactly managed to do much damage control. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...I am well aware of the parallels. But if her intentions could help bring a smile to the people she loved best, then I know mine shall as well. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: I cannot idly sit by and watch you all fall into turmoil, Tsukiko. Providing a guiding light for you all is what I was destined to do. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: So, what do you say? Will you allow me to be your torch…?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: That mission's not going to be an issue at all, Ryou.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Unfortunately, I’m gonna have to take a rain check on your offer. But if you’re up for it once things slow down a bit, I’m game. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...I see. You as well, huh? </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: May I put forth a question to you? What drives you away the most?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Here’s a question for<em> you </em>: Are you worrying about that last session's reception?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: …</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Dude, you’re fine. Sometimes… how do I put this... we don’t really need as much as you try and put in?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: But… is it not abnormal for my talent to garner zero positive effects?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I… don’t follow. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: I have declared the extent of my talents, have I not? Even if people stray from the glorious path I lay before them, usually the effects retain a high level of peace. You people, however... are truly something else.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What do you mean by that?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Nothing. Nothing of the sort. Simply profound musings from a noble sage is all. Please, ignore my digressing and continue on your glorious quest. We can continue tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko nodded, waving goodnight as he headed towards the exit and taking one last look at his worrying face before he vanished. </p><p> </p><p>She, meanwhile, leaned against the wall. Trying to ignore the lateness of the hour, and the creeping signs of slumber emerging within her, she simply waited.</p><p> </p><p>And waited.</p><p> </p><p>And-</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huff… Huff… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pitch-black hallway was what now treated Tsukiko’s gaze. Haggard breaths escaped her clenching throat, begging for rest while her feet clicked on the floor in a frenzied pace. </p><p> </p><p>To her left and right, she could faintly make out the silhouettes of humans, running towards the same goal despite being bathed in endless darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she heard a whistle pierce the air. </p><p> </p><p>To her left, she could make out one of the people in the shadows collapse to the floor in a heap. To her right, blood shimmered in the darkness while they suffered the same fate. </p><p> </p><p>Then, she felt a violent sensation in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Through the sudden frenzy of pain, she struggled to look down at what just happened. There, sticking out of the body, was a blood-stained spear.</p><p> </p><p>Like those before her, she collapsed to the ground and succumbed to her pain. While blood leaked out of her growing injury, she craned her neck to what lied behind her. Curiously, a sole person ran closer and closer to her, screaming something incomprehensible before stopping at her impaled body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No… Not you too… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko recognized the voice, feeling her mouth open against her own will. </p><p> </p><p>AYA: You’re… really worrying, huh? That’s… T-That’s… so unlike you… </p><p> </p><p>???: ...A lot of things have been unlike me since we’ve first met. </p><p> </p><p>???: Pull through, Aya. You can do this. We… we can find some way you can live through this. If we can find the medical professionals-</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Trying to do the impossible while <em> they </em> keep wandering around? You really <em> have </em>changed.</p><p> </p><p>With tears in her eyes, the blonde woman chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>???: ...I guess you could call it character development.</p><p> </p><p>Aya’s vision began to droop, cloaking her in even more darkness. This time, however, possibly permanently. </p><p> </p><p>AYA: Thank… you… for everything you've done for me. The rest… is up… to you...</p><p> </p><p>???: AYA!</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p>Jolted from an imagined nightmare to the one in her reality, Tsukiko woke in a frenzied sweat, instinctively feeling where her wounds once lied. Even if the sharp point of the spear had been replaced by a clean and undamaged shirt, the relief that washed through her body was palpable all the same. </p><p> </p><p>However, when she looked up to find herself now in the lounge, and a pair of eyes stared back at her from behind the couch, her relaxation turned back into paranoia.  </p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, a fist rocketed into the strange face with a crack, sending the stranger careening to the floor. She peeked over the sofa and saw just who her abductor was.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: OW OW OW!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Nakami? <em> You </em> were behind this? What the hell, man!?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I-I swear, this was for your own good!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Right, because dragging my unconscious body to a secluded area in the middle of the night <em> screams </em>innocent intent! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I-I’m serious! Hear me out, please! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: See, you were sleepwalking! I was patrolling the halls, and you passed right by me! So, I brought you in here and kept an eye on you, just to make sure you wouldn’t wake yourself up by ramming into a wall. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Sleepwalking? But, I haven’t done that since I was eleven. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Then I guess you’ve regressed, because that’s exactly what I saw out there.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I promise you, all I wanted to do was keep you out of harm’s way. The dark… seems to be hiding some cruel things lately. </p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her chest.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...You can say that again. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Look, I can let this whole thing slide on one condition. Just tell me, do you have any clue who “Aya Yuhi” is?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Why do you ask?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Because I can’t seem to get away from her lately. She’s been slipping from one dream to another like she’s a bar of soap or something. And I don’t exactly like having recurring events go unsolved, if you can’t exactly tell. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well… yes, actually. I took a small nap yesterday, and I swear I saw her. Brown hair, red sweater and triangle half-rimmed glasses, right?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Bingo!  </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Then there’s a lot we’re missing here, because I was in the body of someone else. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I figured as much. And I’m assuming they’ve carried over from dream to dream as well?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I mean, I haven’t gotten <em> that </em>much sleep, but you’re absolutely right. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (awkward chuckle) Compared to my regular dreams, living out a life like hers is almost a blessing…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then this isn’t exactly rocket science to figure out! It was only <em> after </em>Monokuma forced that motive into us that these dreams began to happen, so that means only one thing:</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Those people in our dreams… they’re the personalities stuck in us right now!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: That’s exactly what I was thinking, too. Then that must mean these fabricated backstories are just another sign of our bodies being taken over…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Wonderful, Monokuma’s ruined our one form of escape from this game... </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: This still doesn’t make any sense, though. Why bother to program extra data if just controlling our bodies was enough? The message would have certainly gotten across regardless…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Because the bear’s biggest joy in life is fucking with us.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (yawning) That’s… what keeps him ticking, I guess. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Mystery or not, perhaps you should get some shut-eye. We’re going to need our master sleuth not yawning her eyes out tomorrow if we’re solving anything. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Geez, what time is it, anyways? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: 5:35 am. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Damn, that late? And you were really patrolling all that time? Did you at least stop by and say hello to Ryou before he packed up for the night? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: He.. never did. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You mean to tell me he’s fallen asleep in the room next to us? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: He had to. He didn’t show up at the dorms, and I didn’t pass him in the hallway when I dropped you off. Seems like he was awfully dedicated to his work...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Nakami, open the door to the library.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Huh? Why?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Just open it, alright!? </em></p><p> </p><p>He froze up, though Tsukiko was convinced it was less about her command and more the intent behind them. Approaching the left side of the wall, he held onto the door knob tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Then, with a click, the door cracked open.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The library was pitch black, only illuminated by the faint light the opened door bothered to give it. Bookshelves stood mighty and tall, and the tables around the area were firm and stable.</p><p> </p><p>However, what was on the floor was far from that. </p><p> </p><p>Beige vomit and saliva decorated the floor, covering it from the middle of the room to the lounge’s door like a trail of snail slime. In its wake, scratch marks had been embedded into the surface, becoming fainter the closer they got to the duo.</p><p> </p><p>Slumped on the floor, dripping in a puddle of their own oral excretions, was something barely recognizable. The mix of light browns and cherry red resembled a hide of an alien creature more than anything remotely human.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, through the caked leftovers on their mouth and the patches of unappealing colour that snuck through their skin, the face of Ryou Ishiyama remained as familiar as ever.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realistically should have waited until finishing the last FTEs to post such an important chapter, but... fuck it, they're gonna have to wait.</p><p>Anyway, opinions-on-the-victim time! Believe it or not, Ryou was actually one of my favorite characters to write. I can't really track how effective he is at comedy relief, but having a butt-monkey to occasionally make fun of was surprisingly enjoyable.</p><p>Also, apologies if the pacing for this seemed super rushed. Chapter 3's story has admittingly been a bitch to write, and the investigation will be no better. So, I'll catch you whenever that ends up posted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither Nakami nor Tsukiko could move from the inside of the lounge. All they could muster was locking eyes with what was left of their classmate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That disfigured body on the ground… that used to be Ryou?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...What the fuck. What. The. <em>Fuck!</em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’m just seeing things, right? Nakami, tell me. Is that Ryou’s corpse on the goddamn floor? <em> One that nobody bothered to even check in on!?   </em></p><p> </p><p>Her left arm darted out on its own before she reined it back with her other hand. She paused, took a deep breath, then felt her limb return to normal as she looked at Nakami.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Just grab somebody. <em> Anybody</em>. We <em> need </em> that body discovery announcement to go off. We <em> need </em> them to know just what happened here.</p><p> </p><p>However, he merely stayed silent, watching the body on the floor like a panicked deer. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Snap out of it! </em> You know as well as I do that we can’t afford this right now! Come on, remember what I’ve started walking you through! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...It’s no use, he’s catatonic.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dammit, if I had a little more time, I could have taught him how to stop freezing up like this.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Well… better late than never, I suppose. Time to show him how it’s done. </em>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> INVESTIGATION START! </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not even bothering to avoid the trials of vomit, Tsukiko beelined towards the body, looking down at what was illuminated by the open door. </p><p> </p><p>Ryou had not suffered a graceful death at all, something cemented by his face. His eyes, still perpetually closed, were strained around the edges, while his mouth was slightly ajar with vomit crusted onto the corners. </p><p> </p><p>Outside of the splotches on his skin akin to sunburns, no other injuries were immediately noticeable. Still, her eyes grazed every area intently, starting from the top of his head to his chest to-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Oh my God. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...His chest is still rising. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...What?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: He’s still breathing. Oh my God, he’s still breathing! </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: How…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I don’t know, but I’m not just going to aimlessly stare at his body to find out! Grab what’s left of him and follow me to the infirmary! </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The duo practically burst into the infirmary the second they arrived. While Chie peevishly looked at them, Hibiki flinched at the noise before turning to see their commotion.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: N-Nakami? Tsukiko? It's f-five in the morning. What are you-</p><p> </p><p>Nakami hurriedly showed Ryou’s body to the two of them. Chie's scowl dropped, while whatever strength Hibiki had built up disappeared alongside the color in his face. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: What...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Oh my God.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Ito... where did you find this body? What information do you have about their condition?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (glaring) ...And is that why Masayoshi is beside you?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: S-Someone… s-someone really did this. <em> Someone really did this! An attacker’s running around and did this and all I did about it was tend to some wounds and-  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Look, can both of you listen for just a <em> second!? </em> This isn’t a dead body, but it will be if you two keep dicking around! </p><p> </p><p>The two stopped their tirades, both looking directly into Tsukiko’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Th-There’s still… time for him?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Yes, but… I’m afraid I’m not sure how much. So, if it’s not too much trouble…?</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki's only response was rushing over to Nakami, whose arms outstretched to show Ryou in full. Hibiki leaned in, his eyes flitting to every area possible with a mix of panic and determination. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: (muttering) Vomiting... rapid heartbeat… swollen entry point…  </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...CHIE!</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: I’m standing a foot away, I can hear you just fine. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: WE HAVE A CODE T65 ON OUR HANDS! A CODE T65! REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING AND GRAB THE INSTRUCTED ITEMS! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Got it. Ito, follow me to the medicine cabinet. I can try and take care of the rest from there.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Is he going to make it?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Not likely. A coma like this could mean he’ll never wake up. He might be alive, but doomed to rot in a hospital bed until-</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> I-If I did it once, then maybe I can do it again! </em></p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (smiling) Now you’re getting the hang of it, kid. Besides, if anyone can get results, it's certainly yourself.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I’ll...  b-believe it when I see it. J-Just remember to lead Ryou’s body through that p-process I taught you, and I’ll j-join you shortly. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...Are you sure you want to leave something like this with <em> me? </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Well… of course. Y-You’ve been working so hard lately and d-doing so well, so you deserve s-something matching your skills. Y-You’ll do just fine!</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...If you say so. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Oh, Chie… I-If you think you’ll n-need help, j-just come and get me, alright?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Just… don’t get too busy. </p><p> </p><p>With a slight hand wave, she had Nakami follow her over to the medicine room before quietly shutting the door.  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Is she alright?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: J-Just a little unfocused today, that’s all. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (muttering) Well, <em> that’s </em> reassuring...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I <em> promise </em> you, I’d be taking the case myself if I didn’t have faith in her. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...S-She’s, uh, j-just seemed to have lost her nerve, th-that’s all. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Well, wouldn’t </em> <span class="u"><em> you</em></span><em>, seeing that everything you bother to do ends up crashing and burning?  </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (annoyed sigh) Hello again, Koto. I see nobody bothered to confiscate your tablet yet.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Oh, believe me. These fuckers tried. But a little dab of blood and any solid surface is just as effective as that measly thing.   </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Anyways, looks to me like the runt’s a braindead vegetable by now. Though considering he didn't have one to begin with, I doubt there's much of an issue.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You just don't let up, do you?</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Why would I? That frown on your face is worth it every time.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Oh, piss off.</p><p> </p><p>While Koto smiled with smug satisfaction, the medicine room’s door reopened. Nakami nervously peered back before allowing himself to shut it, rejoining the two without having to carry a comatose body. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...So? Do you have any idea what happened to him?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: A-As soon as I saw him. This p-particular variant of code T65’s procedures are administering activated charcoal t-to the victim. Y-You know what that means, right officer?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Sorry, the forensics team dealt with situations like this. But if I were to take a guess, I’d have to say… poisoning. And a bad case at that.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: A-Absolutely correct. H-However, that’s <em> all </em> I know right now. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: H-Here’s the thing. Results for this s-sort of thing aren’t exactly i-i-instantaneous. We still n-need to run a series of tests to even d-determine what the substance <em> was</em>, l-let alone even more complicated questions. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: S-So, I-I really suggest getting your sleep for the night. W-When you come back in the morning, w-we’ll have, at the very least, more than what we have now. </p><p> </p><p>However, Hibiki’s suggestion was interrupted by the front door of the infirmary slowly opening.  </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Deep breaths, Asami. Think about Ryou's lesson the other day and just breathe.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Why the fuck would I want to picture that deformed manlet <em>now!?</em> <em>He’s not going to fix my goddamn arm, is he!?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Asami held the bloody mass of skin that was her left arm. Pink lashes creeped up to her shoulder like a bed of climbing ivy, dripping over the scars that barely managed to heal last time.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-Your… <em> H-How... </em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You damn know by now!<em> All of you do!  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Another attack? This late? Goddammit, this night just doesn't let up, does it!? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> I-It’s going to be okay! </em> We just need to check that camera footage and this’ll all be over! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> HAH! </em> Do you think that repulsive scum of the Earth even <em> cares </em> about those damn cameras!?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Haven’t you all gotten it through your skulls by now!? Standing around like blithering idiots and waiting for that monster to get caught isn’t going to help! The longer we stick our heads in our asses, the more lives are going to get fucked over by them! We. Need. <em> ACTION! </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: A-And I assure you you’ll get it, ma’am! But… it might not be worth much if you bleed out beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki looked at Asami’s arm nervously. Through his shaking, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...H-Here, I’ll start p-patching her up. U-Unfortunately, it’s s-something I’m all too familiar with...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Thanks, doc. Knew I could trust that work ethic of yours even as late as this. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, but simply trembled as he approached a roll of bandages and hydrogen peroxide on a nearby table. Noriko, meanwhile, had shakily begun digging through her jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh, Noriko? Do you have any idea what happened to Asami?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: W-Well, I think what he means to say is… uh…</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Shit. <em> They </em> paid you guys a visit, didn’t they?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Less... a “visit” and more of an “unwanted break-in”. And I’m assuming the reason why isn’t exactly the best.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: You better believe it. Asami pounded on my door while I was sleeping, screaming about me being that bastard we call an attacker.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: All I did after that was walk her here. Figured she shouldn't be out alone at five-something with a goddamn loon running around.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...And yes, I see the irony in that statement.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I see… so you would have missed Ryou’s tai chi session, then.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: By a country mile. I was <em> way </em> too tired to join during the time he scheduled. Wanted to give him a bit more respect than falling asleep in the middle of his lesson, y’know? </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Though, admittingly, I'd rather take that over dealing with some <em>no-good,</em> <em>low-life, piece of human dogshit-</em></p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...I’m guessing you stopped by on your nightly patrol? How’d it go? Hopefully better, since I wasn’t attached to the bloody thing...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: …</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...That look on your face. You’re not telling me that…?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: All he’s telling you is that he's tired. Attending a tai chi lesson at two in the morning would do that to anyone. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Still lying, Tsukiko? Hasn’t the whole Neon Justice debacle taught you anything? Or do you still insist on being a blithering idiot?    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And you, Noriko. You can’t be as stupid as you look. Surely by now you know just how Tsukiko works. You can’t trust a damn thing she throws your way.   </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>NORIKO: Then what the hell aren’t they telling me? </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em> That the one person who stops your hissy fits is in the medicine room, lying balls-deep in poison. </em>  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Come on, Noriko. Who do you intend to believe, us or the guy that manipulated someone into getting shot?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Here's a bright idea: why don’t we let her decide for herself?   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Hibiki, is the medicine room unlocked?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-Yes, but… be careful in there, please. </p><p> </p><p>Noriko rushed into the room before anyone could stop her, slamming the door tightly. Tsukiko focused intently on it, listening in for any screams of terror or anger-induced curses that rang from Noriko’s mouth. However, all that could be heard was the wrapping of gauze around Asami’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>Then, the door squealed open. </p><p> </p><p>Inside stepped Noriko once more. Whatever traces of the peaceful visage she had when first entering the room were now long gone. Her eyes were bloodshot, her breathing moved at the pace of a marathon runner and her hands trembled like small earthquakes. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...He was right. <em> Every. Fucking. Word.  </em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Of course I was. Why </em> <em> wouldn’t </em> <em> I want more of you assholes to see shit like this? It’s a riot!  </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Ahahaha.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <b><em>AHAHAHAHAHA!</em></b> <em>See?</em> This monster's not going to rest until they kill every last one of us! </p><p> </p><p>She pulled her arm away from Hibiki, letting the half-wrapped bandages dangle as she grabbed her tablet, switching on the camera app.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing!?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Doing what should have been done a long, <em> loooong </em> time ago!  </p><p> </p><p>Asami ran into the medicine room and slammed the door. Audible clicks and crazed laughter could be heard from behind the door. Noriko, however, remained rooted to her spot as she clutched her head.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...Corruption, that’s all this is. <em> Cheap fucking corruption </em> just to make us suffer. All for the sake of destroying the one person who’s trying to bring us peace. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: They could have chosen anyone else, but they want to aim right for our minds, don’t they? <em> Just to add that final nail in the coffin. Just to push everyone </em> <b> <em>right</em> </b> <em> over! </em> </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: N-Noriko, remember your tai chi practice. Just take nice, deep breaths and-</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <b> <em>Do you think that’s honestly going to work right now!?</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> A-At least try! </em> J-J-Just do what Ryou would do! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: A-And we’ll be here to help you! J-Just do the best you can! I-I’m sure just because he’s… under the weather d-doesn't mean you’ve lost what he’s taught you! </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: …</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and slowed her breath. Her body moved on its own, mimicking the forms Ryou had implanted into everyone’s heads. However, the eventual sweeping of calmness in her face had failed to come, with her pace slowly building back up instead. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, her eyes snapped back open.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...See? Nothing! <em> Everything I’ve managed to accomplish is lying in that back room!    </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...I’m sorry. To all of you. I-I wish th-there was more I could do to help. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-If I knew that this would keep happening, and<em> if this person possibly planned on targeting everyone and that we’d end up just like Ryou and Asami- </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You’re already doing what you can, Hibiki! It’s us who needs to get our asses into gear!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Are you proposing a late-night investigation?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You better believe it.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Then... I’ll do the best I can. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: S-Same here. W-We can’t keep letting whoever’s d-doing this get away anymore...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <em> Took the words right out of my goddamn mouth.  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then we don’t have a second to waste! Let’s shut down this case once and for all! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> INVESTIGATION REOPENED!  </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>While the others looked around the room, Tsukiko instead turned her attention towards Koto. When she approached, he put on a sly smile, cutting any pretenses of kindness.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Back for more of my winning personality, are we?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (eyeroll) Oh yeah, I hit the jackpot with you.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Now, what exactly were your whereabouts around two? Because, from your recent track record, <em> you don’t exactly strike me as the most reliable.   </em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I’m not obligated to tell you anything. Last time I checked, no sentient teddy bear has announced this was a proper investigation period.   </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Is that a problem for you? Or are you going to force the answers out of me at gunpoint like the loon you are?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: P-Please, b-both of you! F-F-Fighting like this isn’t going to help anyone!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: No, but what's going to help is understanding his whereabouts. Aren't you a <em> little </em>concerned that he could be behind this?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Yes. Of course. B-But th-there isn't much we can do until-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What? A corpse shows up?</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki grew dead silent as he shrunk into himself. Tsukiko's anger died down, being replaced with a bit of guilt instead.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Do <em> you </em> at least have an alibi for him? </p><p> </p><p>He looked up and softly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...As you c-can imagine, K-Koto’s been spending most of his time in this room. The p-procedure I did i-isn’t exactly an i-i-instantaneous fix, after all.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: F-For the most part, I had a close eye on his whereabouts. B-But whenever I w-was too wrapped up i-in other duties, Ch-Chie took over for me.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: “For the most part” isn’t exactly assuring, doc. Especially after his tirade in the dining hall yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Yes, I’m a-afraid that even with a t-tight grip, he can still wr-wriggle out of our care.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sounds to me like your alibi isn’t exactly airtight, Koto. Is that why you intended to keep it secretive?</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Perhaps. Or perhaps I’d rather not waste my calligraphy on someone who won’t even bother to read it.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When the four finished their notes and entered the medicine room, the first thing that caught their attention was Asami, who circled Ryou's body with her device pointed to him.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (snapping pictures) OHOHOHOHO! Just <em> wait </em> until Benjiro gets a hand on these! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: For the last time, get out. I'm conducting important business here.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: AHAHAHAHA! So am I, my dear! So am I!  </p><p> </p><p>Chie sighed, then looked up to the open doorway. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...Can one of you stop meandering and get her out of here? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Ur, roger that, ma’am! Noriko, would you mind lending a hand?</p><p> </p><p>She caught a quick glimpse of the body, with her convulsing and holding her head before regaining her footing. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Yes. NOW.  </p><p> </p><p>Quickening their pace, Nakami approached Asami with Noriko in tow. Tsukiko, meanwhile, turned her attention elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: H-How are things going in here? H-Has the patient exhibited any strange b-behavior?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Yes, actually. I ran into an issue involving sedation.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: R-Really? I-I thought he would have been under enough as is…</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: So did I. But a few seconds after administering it, he started muttering something in his sleep. I had to give him a second dose just to get him to slip back into unconsciousness. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: W-Well, I’m sure the substance we have here’s quite weak. N-Nothing wrong on your part.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...Sure. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Just what was he saying, exactly?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Complete nonsense. Something about thoughts and stacks of uncooked pizza, among other things. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: I checked out after a minute, so whatever else he brought up is a complete mystery. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Did any of it relate to some sort of attack? </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Not that I’m aware of, no. But it was certainly an attack on my eardrums. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Dammit!  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ….Uh, thanks anyway, though. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Soooo, Hibiki. How dangerous is it to take Ryou out of sedation?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> No. </em>  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Yeah, that’s what I thought…</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were soon drawn to the room’s shelves. Each was brimming with a variety of medical-related items, all sorted based on form and letter. Small labels were placed underneath each group of items, making the daunting task of identifying everything much easier.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, Tsukiko began to move things around for any semblance of a clue until-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hey, Hibiki? Was this spot right here always empty?</p><p> </p><p>He ran over to investigate. Tsukiko pointed to one of the shelves with curiosity, specifically a gap where a bottle of cyanide should have been. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Oh no. <em> Oh no oh no oh no oh no...  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I'm... taking that as a no.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> H-How did that bottle go missing!? </em> I h-haven’t left this room s-since that first attack! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: You were busy. To fault yourself while you were preoccupied is stupid. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Preoccupation or not, I don't know why cyanide is in here to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: It wasn't by choice, Masayoshi. When I arrived in here for the first time, there were already poisonous substances lining the shelves. And I'm sure he could tell you the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-Yes, actually. I-I only kept them in here f-for testing-related purposes.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I… I-I should have thrown them out. I-If I hadn't been so <em> stupid- </em></p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Again, you had other matters needing tending to. Investigating, guarding duty, instructing, all of it leaves smaller details to be forgotten about.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Plus, if it's any consolation, now we can conduct the tests much quicker and more effectively.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Then, perhaps we should g-get started. Tsukiko, i-if y-you d-don’t m-mind…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Not at all. I think we’ve covered just about all we can here, anyways. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You two do the best you can. The rest of us have bigger fish to fry. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Back in the infirmary, Tsukiko walked in on Nakami and Noriko near the front door, with Asami nowhere to be found. Noriko stood inside the frame, clutching onto the door's handle while Nakami approached her.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Just hold on a minute! We need to wait for-</p><p> </p><p>She slammed the door in on his face before he could finish. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Whelp, this room’s a lot emptier than when I last saw it. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Sorry about that. Asami shook loose and Noriko <em> just </em> learned where the crime scene was.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, can’t fault them for having some drive. Besides, a trip back to the library might be just what Ryou needs.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (muttering) I think it'll be just what <em> I </em>need as well...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (wink) Hey. Reading second, reading a crime scene first. Now, follow that matchmaker! </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>With the large gap of time between the two and Noriko, Tsukiko and Nakami failed to keep up with her. By the time they had managed to arrive at the library, Noriko had already had her way with it, moving around everything she could in the far-right corner of the room. </p><p> </p><p>However, sitting by a nearby table, was an entirely new face to the investigation. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the moved shelves and misplaced items strewn around was Misao, happily burying her nose in a book. When Tsukiko and Nakami approached, she heard their footsteps and looked up from her novel with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hiya, guys! Up for some late-night reading too?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What about? How to get away with poisoning someone?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Nah, that sounds boring! I'm breaking out the autobiographies tonight!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I, uh, think what Tsukiko means is, why are you awake so late? In this room, no less?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (laughing) Why didn’t you ask that first, silly? I’m-</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <em>HEY!</em> Our classmate’s <em>this</em> close to becoming a corpse and you’re <em>talking!?</em> <b><em>Stop fucking standing around and search!</em></b> </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...Hahahaha! Now <em> that’s </em> some spirit! Go on, we can chat later if you wanna! </p><p> </p><p>The two scattered without a second thought. Nakami began his search close to Noriko, taking every few seconds to watch what she was doing. Tsukiko, meanwhile, took a look at the opposite end of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Time flew by as the trio blasted through the room, ripping through every nook and cranny. However, when Tsukiko moved a bookshelf ever so slightly, something barely came into view from under it. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hey, check this out.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: What? <em> Let me see!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Noriko and Nakami rushed over. Leaning down to where Tsukiko was pointing, they saw that on the floor, barely sticking out from under the shelf, was a ripped piece of white, bloodied cloth. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: AHA! I <em> knew </em> that bastard would leave something!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But what exactly is this thing from?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: That's… hard to say. Thin material like this could be attributed to a number of things. Hand towels in the storage room, a bedsheet- </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: A bedsheet? Then that must mean some fucker’s got one missing! Oh, they’re gonna pay. They’re gonna PAY!</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, she had already ran out the door with a crazed look. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Maybe it wasn’t the smartest to have Noriko help investigate. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well... "you can't fault her for having some drive."</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (giggling) What can I say? Shooting my mouth off's safer to you guys than a gun.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (checking device) Anyways, it looks like she’s heading for the dorm rooms. Unless we want this case to escalate further, one of us is going to need to stop her. So…?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, who’s going to cause less problems: the serial killer distrusted by half our class or a police officer?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Point taken. If it isn't too much of an inconvenience, would you meet us there when you're free?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Why, I'd be honored. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>While Nakami left the room, Tsukiko turned back to Misao, who had since grabbed more books off the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Soooo, how's the date going?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Don't get the wrong idea. We're only cooperating for the sake of a case. Trust me, tomorrow he'll be ordering me around like a dog again.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hehe, if that's what you guys are into! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Anywhoo, you guys must’ve had a wild night, huh? Was that Noriko #1 or Noriko #2 runnin’ around with you?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’m… honestly not sure anymore. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But this isn’t about her. Care to share that alibi now?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sure! You know the whole situation with Asami's arm, right? Well, a few minutes ago or so, she came into my room and told me about it personally! Along with stuff like "stop being a bad bodyguard" and "how dare you be so selfish", but that's not super important!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: So, she told me in order to make up for it, I had to investigate the library! But one book led to another, and as you can see, I got a <em> liiiiiittle </em> distracted!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Funny… she came to the infirmary and never once mentioned your name.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Nah, she didn’t need to! Those bruises she gave me are hidden <em> really </em> well by my helmet!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: That’s not what I-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Wait. <em> What </em> did Asami do to you?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh, are you too sleepy to hear properly? Hope that doesn't get in the way of your investigating!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: But, yeah! She gave me a nice big shiner right on top of my head! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Misao... I don't think you should be helping her if she's doing this. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh, it’s fine! She's just a bit stressed, that's all! Besides, that's just my desserts for sleeping through a second attack of hers!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Heck, just look at how I've been acting even <em> after </em> she woke me up! I just got so wrapped up in research that I completely neglected her! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Misao, are you even <em> listening </em> to yourself!?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh? What's with the upside-down smile?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Believe me, this is a dream come true! Getting to hang out with someone famous, getting a love tap or two, what more could a woman want?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Stop it! Don't you understand- </em></p><p> </p><p>The stabbing pain in Tsukiko's mind blasted through her again, sending shockwaves down her entire body. While she doubled over in pain, her feeling over her limbs soon became looser and looser, until-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Really, you should listen to what my host's saying. This isn't exactly a rom-com you want to be a part of, so...</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko felt a small part of herself return, holding tightly and jerking herself back into reality. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Shit.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: EEEEEEEEEEEE! Omigosh, you didn't tell me the legendary director Aya Yuhi is living inside you! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Yeah, it’s a <em> real </em> celebration to have-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> ...A-Aya Yuhi!? </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Aw, you don't be so modest about it! Aya's a really cool person from what I've read! Ten times better than whoever's cramming up my old noggin!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: She's... <em> real? </em> But... she couldn't have been…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh, but she is! Haven’t you ever seen “Future Resonance"? "Metamorphosis In Blue"?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Misao! You know about this person, right? Do you remember reading if she got accepted to Rejuvenation or not?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Can't say! But maybe your brain's being all weird and mixing up your guys' info together!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Yeah... Maybe you're right...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...But, just out of curiosity, how many of these personalities have you identified?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Only a couple! It's kinda hard when they come and go so quickly, y'know?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Still, you guys have a wacky bunch of people lodged in your heads! Yuuna's has a neat life story, Benjiro's is <em> really </em> unexpected-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Look, I'm the wrong person to be telling this to! Everyone would <em> really </em>benefit knowing this information, Misao.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Of course! But, y'know, I gotta help Asami out and-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Forget about her for a bit, will you?  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...I mean, information like that's going to earn you a lot of brownie points with us. If someone as famous as Yutaka gets out of here, he'll tell a lot of people how useful you were...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You've got yourself a deal! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (Checking her device) Oooh, Hibiki's still up! Bet he'll <em> love </em> to hear about just what's going on in his brain!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: If you run into a certain someone, give her a good word, okay?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Yeah... no promises.</p><p> </p><p>However, Tsukiko's words didn't seem to register as Misao fled the room. Left alone, Tsukiko picked up one of Misao's books and skimmed inside, seeing a certain director's face staring back at her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If Aya isn't an invention by Monokuma… then just who the hell is she? A missing piece to this puzzle, or just another dead end? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Either way, it looks like Monokuma's continuing to keep secrets from us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But unfortunately for him, this place is very good at exposing them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Putting down the novel, Tsukiko’s sights were now on Nakami’s whereabouts. She swiftly left the room, with the news of her personality already impatiently resting on her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>When she arrived and opened the door, however, she instantly saw more pressing matters were at hand. </p><p> </p><p>Nakami was completely ignorant of her presence, writing in his tablet something she couldn’t see. That enough wasn’t what bothered her, however.</p><p> </p><p>What did was the five other people in the room with him. </p><p> </p><p>Benjiro stood at the edge of the cut-off point, furrowing his brow as he wrote in his notebook. Yutaka and Haruto were just in sight before dashing into two linear rooms. And finally, Yuuna stayed close to Asami's side in the center of the room. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: YOU CALL THAT LOOKING? SEARCH HARDER! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: A-Asami, don’t you wish to settle down and let the others do the leading?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: You know what they say… You… you mustn't go “balls to the wall”.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Do you think this is the time for <em> humor? </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: …</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Have any of you found anything yet?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't hear the shrew's <em> very loud announcement. </em> Gosh, It's almost like a fragmented sleep schedule affects my mental cognition, huh?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Look. If you're so adamant that my "lover" finds answers, why don't <em> you </em> take the reins for a change?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well… I... I don't mean to frighten you, but switching roles also means providing moral support-</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Sorry, can't hear you over the VERY THOROUGH INVESTIGATION I'M DOING.</p><p> </p><p>While the others were distracted, Tsukiko snuck inside and tapped Nakami on the shoulder. He immediately stiffened up, but when he saw who exactly called his attention, his body relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Rough night, eh?</p><p> </p><p>He nervously glanced to the people in the center of the room, who still remained lost in their roles. He lowered his voice to a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Not my best work, that’s for sure. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But nothing I can’t help you fix. If you can take mental notes to avoid this happening again, I’ll give you a hand. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I… can’t promise an overnight fix. But I think everyone here wouldn’t mind another helping hand.  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Aw, how cute. You think you need to ask.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Still, before I do, there's something I think you'll want to-</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by him placing a hand on her shoulder. Seeing Benjiro look at them from the corner of her eye, and Nakami's expression change to coldness, it wasn't hard to imagine what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Ma'am, I don't care if you're busy or not. So long as you're under my orders, you <em> will </em>be helping with our investigation.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Okay, <em> fine </em>. Let me help you blow this case wide open. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Well, well, well. You're up awfully late.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Before you get any bright ideas, I was sleepwalking. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: You don't think I know that already? Nakami cracked like an egg after even the smallest bit of prying.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (wicked smile) Of course, that information doesn't exactly paint you two as the most innocent. So, I suggest telling me your story before I tell everyone else mine.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You're really playing this sort of game <em> now? </em> For shit sakes, Benjiro...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But, fine. I woke up from a dream to find myself in the lounge. There's literally nothing else to discuss.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (writing) We'll see how that holds up in court.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sure. Whatever. Now, what the hell happened in here?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Exactly what you'd expect. That annoying cling-on Rejuvenation calls a seamstress busted into each of our rooms. And, when I justly called her out on her bullshit, she doubled down on the screeching. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Then… she showed us those photos of Ryou. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: ...Of course, these idiots are terrified about some serial attacker amongst our midst. I, on the other hand, simply prefer going back to my beauty sleep quicker. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Now, if you plan to harass me for eyewitness reports yet again, let me just say everyone here woke up at exactly the same time, bar Asami and Nakami. So, kindly stay out of my hair while I appease the loon. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Doesn’t sound like you’re taking this very seriously. Is that why you didn't even bother showing up after she screamed yesterday morning? </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Right, I just <em> have </em> to show up when one of you leeches are in trouble. For all I know, it could have been one of those "fashion emergencies" she sometimes talks about.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Besides, Asami does things like this all the time. Just a few years ago she staged her own stabbing, all to win customers back from another fashion producer. Don't <em> any </em> of you read ZTM's articles?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You seriously find a targeted attack comparable to a <em> business rivalry?  </em></p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Her problems can be compared to a damn sideshow attraction for all I care. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You're impossible, you know that?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (smirking) That's the best thing I've heard all night.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Cooling off from Benjiro's apathy, Tsukiko slipped into the hallway she saw Yutaka and Haruto enter. She leaned on the left-hand wall, letting her fire flicker out as she waited for someone to exit a room. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to wait long, however, as Hibiki’s door opened. Out stepped Yutaka, with a strange look on his face that got even stranger when he noticed Tsukiko. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Ah, the beauty with the cowboy attire strikes again. How are you doing tonight, sweetheart?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hold that thought.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but his face dropped from lust to annoyance in the span of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...Dammit, why can’t that man leave me alone?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: It’s okay, really. It’s a rough night for all of us.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: No, it’s <em> not </em> alright. Asami and Ryou are suffering, and all I can muster is <em> flirtation? I’m a fucking disgrace, Tsukiko! </em></p><p> </p><p>While Tsukiko tried to think of something to say, tiny footsteps pattered in the distance before slowly growing in volume.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: You’ll never guess who has a collection of stuffies, Mister Yutaka!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ...Woah! When did you get here, Phantie? And are ya teaching your ninja moves to Yutaka, by any chance?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: …</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ooooh, I get it! Yutaka’s being controlled like a fungi infecting an ant again, isn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: See here, that whippersnapper has been making a ruckus all night, and...</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ...</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: ...WOAH! GUYS! DIDYA SEE THAT?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> More </em> people getting in the way of solving this case? <em> I sure did... </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then let's have the <em> real </em> people show them how it's done! What exactly have you found so far?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Nothin’ but knick-knacks, miss! And same for him as well!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (muttering) For shit sakes. How can I be so blind!? <em> Wake up, you idiot! </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then… what about the bedsheets? Did a bed not have one on? Were there any stains or missing pieces?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Do you think we would have told you otherwise? </em>We went through every suspect’s room and, while some beds were extremely poorly made, they aren't worth calling a lead! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then, at the very least tell me whose beds those were.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Koto, Hibiki and Chie! But improper bed-making skills aren't going to solve a case!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: We'll just see about that, now won't we?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: What's with you guys an' bedsheets tonight, anyhow? The alien in officer's clothes and the smoking demoness asked the same thing!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Right, Noriko's here as well… Do any of you know what she's doing, exactly?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Not right now, but I don't think you need to worry about it too much! When she came in here, she beelined to Ryou's room and hasn't come out since!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I wouldn't advise you to be knocking at the gates of the underworld now, though! Y'know, lest you enjoy having your head torn off your body!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I'll… take your word for it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko approached Asami and Yuuna, who had since moved to the front of the second hallway. Yuuna stood in front of the entrance, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Go on! Show me just why you can't help me with this case!</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and took a step forward. </p><p> </p><p>Her face immediately recoiled in disgust, backing away from the entryway like a vampire. Once she was out of its way, her expression softened into that of sadness, looking back at Asami. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...I see how it is. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> You want me to suffer, don’t you? </em> Out of everyone here, I didn’t expect <em> you </em> to be the one being so cruel! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Asami, I promise-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: I don’t want to hear the empty words of a so-called fan! You’re just as bad as Misao!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Guys? Can I speak with you for a second? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: What about? The people in your lives intent on abusing you?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Ooooooh</em>, you better believe it. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA:<em> Are you sure you don’t want to hear about the new attack? </em>Perhaps learning of new clues can help ease your minds a little…?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> Does she want to hear about the new attack!? </em> HAH! What else can I fucking provide!?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: They vanished again, Tsukiko! Straight under my nose! <em> Not a trace of footprints or anything! Just my blood on the damn ground! </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then what about suspects? Is there anyone you think would target both you and Ryou?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Who cares about the little manchild? For all we know, the <em> world </em> had it against him!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: As for me, everyone's a suspect! You've seen how these people look at me! Second personality or not, I've seen the hunger in their eyes! The jealousy! The bloodlust!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: They… <em> they want me to become like that officer's kind!   </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Huh?</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the room, Nakami perked up and rushed towards the trio.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (saluting) I heard your call! How may I assist you, ma'am? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: GET AWAY FROM ME!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: I SAID BEAT IT, YOU UGLY FREAK OF NATURE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DIE DIE<em> DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Wh-What...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Please, I suggest at least following her first set of instructions.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...I believe it's been too rough of a night to proceed further.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Once Tsukiko and Nakami walked out of earshot of everyone, she took a look around and spoke quietly.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hey, you okay?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I've been through worse, I'm afraid. But I think we should be saying the same for Asami right about now…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (sigh) Of all the people the attacker targeted, it <em> had </em> to be the tai chi expert, didn't it?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the entrance door opening sprang warning back into them, with the two quickly distancing themselves from each other. </p><p> </p><p>Inside came Chie, who paused and took in all the classmates working on the case.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (muttering) ...So much for damage control.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Ah, Chie. What brings you out so late at night? Wishing to partake in some attack-and-runs?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Because the one trying to heal you <em> wants </em>a dead body. Use your brain, Morishita.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (writing) Hey, I don't know how you get your rocks off.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: But, really. Why exactly are you here? Did… something happen?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Yes, but it's something fortunate for a change. The test results have just concluded.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: However, I can't exactly make the results known until we have all parties. I've already contacted Kawarino, and you're all intended to meet in the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You let <em> that </em> bimbo be in charge of our meeting spot!?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: That "bimbo" holds a lot of value to us. Besides, it wasn't her who requested the area.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...There's a surprise waiting for you all. So, I suggest you gather up your missing class members and get going already.  </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Easier said than done. Have you <em> seen </em>how Noriko’s been acting? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Then… I’ll deal with the situation. Perhaps some authority can snap some sense into her. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (smiling) Good. Just don't let her snap your neck, and we should be fine.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I’m… not too sure a joke’s going to go over well right now...</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Who ever said it was a joke?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: U-Uh...</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Good luck. As for everyone else, follow me. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, it didn't take much to notice how empty the room was of life. The only person cutting through the isolation was Misao, who swung her legs happily over the bed she sat on.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hiiiiiiiii, guys! Ready to start the party?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’m afraid we’re saving the festivities for later. Do you care to explain our situation to us, Misao?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Of course! You guys came in, and you were all like “do you care to explain our situation to us, Misao?”, and I said-</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (muttering) Chie's valuable asset, ladies and gentlemen.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Eh? She really said that about me?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Aw, <em> Chiiiiiiiiie! </em>I didn't take you for the complement type! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (blushing) H-Hey, it was just a simple observation. Stop with this nonsense already… </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (disgusted) Couldn't have said it better myself.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Can we get on with this already? While we're wasting our lives away in here, <em> those four dimwits could be fucking with key evidence! </em></p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Yes, I understand the severity of your situation. But we can't proceed until-</p><p> </p><p>The medicine room door creaked open.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki stepped into the room, not even a foot away from the door when he locked eyes with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>After a second of awkward staring, everyone but Chie and Misao bombarded him.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: <em> Finally! </em> Now, spill everything you've got! Tell me about this "surprise"! The results of your testing! And don't think for a <em> second </em>about lying to us!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Please, share what you can. I don’t mean to alarm you, but Ryou could be in grave danger if-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: OPEN YOUR TRAP ALREADY AND SAY SOMETHING! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> I-I-I-I- </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Guys, lay off for a second! We’re not getting answers if you don’t give him a chance to talk!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: But, he just did! “I-I-I-I-” could mean a lotta things! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Kawarino, this is <em> not </em> the value I meant.</p><p> </p><p>The front door slammed into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The room grew silent before all parties looked to the source. There was Noriko, sourer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>The room froze into place while she slowly approached Hibiki, shoving anyone in front of her out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Once she got face-to-face with the quivering surgeon, she extended a hand, grabbed the collar of Hibiki’s housecoat, and lifted him off the ground. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <b> <em>SPEAK. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>He said nothing. Instead, his eyes glazed over and his body drooped backwards. With a snarl, she placed him back on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Footsteps followed close behind. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: S-Sorry we’re late! Has Noriko-</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: …Made Hibiki pass out? You better fucking believe it...</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Whelp, guess that means we’re going back to those rooms!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: By the way, Chie. About those stuffies…</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Th-They’re for design purposes, alright? </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: While we’re on the subject of her… Why exactly can't she share this news herself? <em> Not </em> having someone stutter out these findings seems pretty freaking reasonable to me.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: That’s... not my place to say. Okamura was the one talented enough to find the news and-</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: And he’s lying on the floor right now! If you’re as much of a leader as you’ve touted yourself to be, it shouldn’t be hard to-</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Ishiyama’s awake. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: There we go!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: …</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...WHAT!?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: He’s in the medicine room. But I advise you all not to bombard him all at once.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (glaring at Noriko) We’d rather not have another Okamura situation.</p><p> </p><p>Noriko says nothing, walking into the room. Yutaka quickly follows behind, with Benjiro, Misao and Asami going as well. The rest ofthe class lingered by Hibiki.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: He’s… going to wake up soon, right?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: If he knows what's good for us, then yes.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Hahahaha! Didn't expect ya to be one makin' threats to unconscious people!</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (sigh) Look, just lie him on his back and have some patience. </p><p> </p><p>While the others followed their task, Tsukiko simply continued to stand. She looked at the door containing Ryou, then back to Hibiki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finally, we have more than just one answer at a time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The question is, which one should I learn about first? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki’s eyes slowly opened, with him flitting through the five faces left by his side sadly.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...D-Did I…?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Pass out? I'm afraid so...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: (muttering) …S-So, I'm still this weak after all...</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Guess so! Though you'd think the guy who deals with bloody, maimed, and half-dead piles of flesh for a living would be a <em> tad </em> braver!</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: What he's <em> trying </em> to say is that you're doing your best in a bad situation.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (smile) Buck up, kid. You've had a rough night.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Haha, not even close! But have things your way, Miss Chie!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: We don't mean to disturb you more than necessary, but… you mentioned test results for Ryou?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Y-You're absolutely right. S-Sorry about the stupid diversion...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: W-W-We just f-finished them a few minutes ago. And the r-result are… horrifying, t-to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: “Horrifying” hasn’t exactly stopped us before. Whatcha got? </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: W-Well, the earlier investigation provided us with the c-correct insight. The p-poison administered was indeed cyanide. B-But that’s not the only issue. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: W-We were able to track the approximate time Ryou was poisoned. A-And it couldn't have been anything past two in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: But… that’s when Ryou’s tai chi session was starting. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> Exactly. </em> </p><p> </p><p>A long pause made it's way through the room.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Four hours. <em> For four goddamn hours he… </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Experienced the adrenaline of fighting for his life? Y'know how neat that is!?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Haruto… I suggest you don't speak like that.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: How… H-How could anyone...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> There’s good news though! </em> A-According to my data, the length was the only r-reason why his attack was s-so severe. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: B-By some miracle, hardly any cyanide was injected i-into him. Wh-Which is extremely surreal, c-considering the needle did, indeed, pierce through his skin.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: That… can't be possible, can it? Are you positive this is the case?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> W-W-Well, I-I-I'm n-n-not a-as g-good w-with t-toxicology c-compared to su-su-surgery, and- </em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: N-No, I'm sure it went just fine! There's… just some unanswered questions I have, that's all...</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: S-Sorry, b-but I think the only person who'd h-have the solutions is the attacker…</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko looked at the medicine room’s doorway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Or maybe one of the victims do as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The second Tsukiko entered the medicine room, it was obvious Ryou wasn't going to be within her grasp for quite a while. He sat on the small cot Chie had rested him on, surrounded on all sides by his classmates. Face-to-face with him was Benjiro, who clutched his notepad.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Is that poison affecting your brain or something? Not even the most braindead of kakapos would fall for your sorry excuses!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: I <em> assure </em> you, all is well! This situation is one of the past!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Because lying in a hospital bed in a medicine cabinet is "in the past"!</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Yes, I understand this grave injustice.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: How <em> dare </em> Chie put my body in a place like this…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I'm sure he's telling the truth, guys! Last time I checked, Asami didn't have any idea what happened with her attack, either!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> No thanks to you! </em></p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: …What, don't have anything to say? Was that hissy fit just for show or something?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...He's lying. I can hear it in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Why, you must be mistaken-</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: CAN YOU CUT THE BULLSHIT ALREADY!?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII </em> DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: <em> Can't you fucking understand your situation!? </em> We couldn't find shit in your room, the clue in the library's a dead end, and you're the only eyewitness we have!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: If you’re insistent on providing peace to everyone, then let us give it right back! Just. Let us. <em> HELP YOU! </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: …</p><p> </p><p>With the crowd slightly distracted, Tsukiko managed to find a gap in the crowd and push herself to the front.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Ah, Tsukiko. Unfortunately, I believe your rain check may just continue to puddle.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: And do you want this case to do the same thing? Because your eyewitness report isn't just going to help <em> your </em>case, you know.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: (rolling her eyes) Right, because the man with his eyes perpetually closed saw something important to me.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: If these freaks can’t find something in our classrooms, what makes you think one specific one would come across something far away from it?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I can’t be sure. But, that’s not my place to decide, now is it?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: So? Willing to help your class?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...There was one thing I witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Just as I was setting up, I felt a small prick in my arm. My back was turned, so I didn't get a good look at what happened, but I did see someone.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: They moved quickly, but… someone was there. Someone wearing a loose, white cloak over their entire body.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (writing) Good, now we can nail some sucker. Anything else?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...N-Nope, the rest of it was a blur.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: But, please, do not take this as pure fact. Delirium could very well be a factor.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Besides, you do not deserve further turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: It’s <em> far </em> too late for that, Ryou...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...How has it been since I left the waking realm, anyways? The… second beings haven’t been taking root too much, have they?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...You better fucking believe it.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: In fact… I’m not sure anyone else knows just how right you are.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Your point?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: What, do I have to spell it out? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: If you wanna show off those word skills of yours, go for it!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (sigh) The attacker's a second personality, idiot.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ooh, that's a lot of letters. Good luck!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: That's exactly it! These attacks only started after the motive, after all! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Bullshit! Obviously the people attacking me and him are the real deal! What motive would a "personality" have?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Weeeeell, I suppose that depends on the person!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: How can you talk of these creatures like they’re real people!?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Boy, do I have a surprise for you~</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You honestly think we're capable of doing something like this?</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: It's happened before and it's going to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Besides, two of you murderers beg to differ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No… No, there has to be a third option.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>These people inside us aren't just Monokuma's toys anymore. They have to know just what they'd be doing by ruining one of our lives.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And us? We're through with this sort of behavior. We're not like- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Holy shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a chill running down her spine, she checked her map. Sure enough, someone was lurking in the dining hall, far away from where they were supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, her feet were moving on their own. Whether it was her or her personality controlling them, she didn't care at all.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Busting into the dining hall as soon as possible, Tsukiko frantically looked around the area. The only signs of life were, ironically, from the portraits of their three dead classmates. Each was illuminated by electric tea lights, basking them in a healthy glow. </p><p> </p><p>Just below her, she could hear the sign of plinking slowly growing louder and louder. Knowing exactly what was causing it, she sat down on one of the many tables near the floor passageway and waited. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, she saw the familiar top hat of Koto pop out from beneath the ground, followed by the rest of him. While making his way out and shutting the panel behind him, he looked surprisingly solemn.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: A little suspicious digging around here so late, don’t you think?</p><p> </p><p>The second after seeing Tsukiko, his usual cruel smile locked back into place. Quickly, he began to write. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Of course. But there’s not exactly much you can do about it. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sure there is. Because the second someone dies thanks to your attacks, you’re up against me in court.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> You don’t let up with your accusations, do you?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: It’s not called an “accusation” if it’s true, you know.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Who else could take a bottle of cyanide from under Hibiki’s nose? What other person had a messy bed and time to remove their sheets? And the last time I checked, you never gave me a straight answer on your alibi. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: So, you can stop acting like you're the innocent party here. Because I can see through you from a mile away.</p><p> </p><p>Koto remained still, with his only movements being a finger to his tablet.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he smiled and showed his work.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Congrats, you figured it out. Do you want a cookie or something? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tsukiko felt her mind escape her body, but clenched a fist to keep herself grounded. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Tongue tied, are we? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But, you've hit the nail on the head. Since you idiots are standing around with your fingers up your ass, I decided to at least light a fire under it. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Asami was a good place to start as any, but tonight I wanted to ramp things up a notch. How did you like my work? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>TSUKIKO: Y-You… You fucking…</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Very eloquent words there, Tsukiko. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Go on. If you find my actions so repulsive, why not do something about them? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> While everyone is distracted, go find where we re-hid your weapons. Grab a gun and shoot me straight in the face. You <span class="u">know</span> you want to.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tsukiko wanted to move her legs, to do just as he said and stop his rampages once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>However, when her body wouldn't cooperate with her, she was brought back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...I can't leave them yet. They can't take on people like Koto without me. And knowing Monokuma, he's going to force more of them out of the woodwork. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Besides, who will replace me when I'm gone? Nakami? He's not ready to burden the entire class yet. He can't even look at a dead body properly yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Shit, why did Monokuma have to do this to us? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Seems to me you're having an awfully fun time keeping your yap shut. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Keep it up. I prefer the silence of pictures on a shrine compared to you any day. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>While Tsukiko trembled, he began stepping away from the hatch and towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: And where do you think you're going? </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em> Out</em>
    </span>
    <em>. Me and some of your classmates have unfinished business.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Now, ta-ta. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Then, leaving Tsukiko with only the rage inside herself, he fled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How can he keep doing this? How can he keep hurting people and finding ways to get away with it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her attention looked at the back wall of the kitchen, through the dining window. Her feet moved before her mind could fully process her actions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...It’s time to finally put a stop to it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>The darkness of the hidden corridors brought back the unpleasant memories of so long ago, but that couldn't stop Tsukiko. She trudged through her feelings past the darkness, through the stairwells, and blindly navigating to where the surveillance room stood. </p><p> </p><p>Opening the door and tiptoeing inside, not much had changed since their first unfortunate outing. Papers littered the floor, security screens watched every room in the school, and each doll was back in place, silently looming over Tsukiko's failures.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing missing was the television, a detail that added even more fuel to Tsukiko's fire.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the monitors, gazing at the snapshots in time, a supposedly-restful period that was slowly falling apart on her. Perhaps, there could be a faint flicker of movement. A top hatted figure lurking around by a dorm room, syringe in hand.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the night, she sat alone. Waiting for her suspicions to be right. Waiting to spring her trap on Koto.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting to end the chaos once and for all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAH! GOT YOU! Did you seriously think I'd kill someone off with so many subplots established?</p><p>...No? Well, shit. That last author's note took me a minute to write and everything...</p><p>Anyways, hopefully this behemoth was worth the wait. At least some of this will be relevant later down the line, so I hope you kept some notes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just Another Manic Maiming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ...So, is this what the afterlife’s like?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, no. This has to be one of those “executions” they talked about from centuries back. Just an ironic torture sequence before you’re snuffed out for good.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have to say, they’ve outdone themselves. Being forced to live through the eyes of a protagonist? And leaving me in the black screen of so many end credits? Would almost be manageable if I wasn’t paralyzed here, waiting for a small rift where I can move again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How exactly can I make this gap bigger? If I’m going to make any sort of difference, I need more than two seconds back into the real world. Just let me feel my hand touching the smooth wood of a pencil again. Or the metallic surface of a camera. Anything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit. No. Don’t wake up again! Just let me have five more minutes without another set of thoughts invading every part of me! I still need to figure out how to send messages out of this place! I have to explain the torture they’re doing to us to- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Blearily, Tsukiko’s eyes opened. In front of her, the footage of Rejuvenation’s building was played out in real time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Fuck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She fought through the drowsiness and took a close look at the screens. Chie was in the infirmary, disgruntledly shaking her head while looking at a clipboard. Hibiki was in the storage room, his back turned as he looked for something potentially life-saving. And at least seven other people were engaged in their daily routines, with a few occasionally slumping over and acting entirely different before regaining control.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, Koto was nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>She bolted out into the corridors, relying on pure adrenaline and the rope on the ground to make it back to the hallway quickly.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived, she practically burst into the hallway. Ryou, who was walking past, slammed his back to the nearest wall at her sudden reintroduction.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> Ts-Tsukiko!? </em> What exactly were you doing in those accursed passageways? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> We can talk about that later! </em> Where's Koto!?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Koto? I'm afraid that when I gently rose from the restless throes of-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> SPEAK NORMALLY! </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> W-When I woke from the infirmary today, the only person inside was Chie! </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Something didn’t happen, did it? Is that why Nakami isn’t with you?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Nakami?<em> NAKAMI! </em></p><p> </p><p>She frantically pulled out her school map, flitting her attention all over for Nakami’s sprite. </p><p> </p><p>Although her heart skipped a beat when she couldn't find it, the icon soon popped into view from inside the gym.</p><p> </p><p><em>...Okay, that's one less heart attack for the day.</em> <em>Still, Koto’s is as missing in action as ever.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait… if Nakami just suddenly appeared, does that mean he was in the corridors? But what reason does he have to be in there? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Holy shit, that means he had to have found Koto! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She let out an audible sigh of relief, though Ryou just gave her a confused expression. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Sorry. I'm still a bit hung up on something from yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Ah, that is understandable. From what I have seen of Chie… the night seems to have contained mortifying occurrences. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Speaking of which… how are you doing? Any better than yesterday?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Oh my dear, sweet, Tsukiko. I would not have pegged you for yesterday's kind.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: You need not worry about my wellbeing. Hibiki and Chie have sucked the venoms of evil from my veins.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: And do not even strain yourself over emotional bruising. Forgiveness is an important chapter in my spiritual guidebook. To master tai chi, one must rise above the faults of man.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I think someone poisoning you for four hours is a pretty big fault, though…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: FOUR HOURS!? </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...I mean, what is four hours, really? Yes, my tai chi session was cut short, but that time is but a blip in the vast passage of time to me! A-</p><p> </p><p>He flinched as Tsukiko moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...A mere moment, really.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Uh, besides! Deities thrown into hardship merely come back stronger! Now, <em>I</em> can be the one keeping both beasts at bay!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Both?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: S-Say, you're looking for Koto, right? Then perhaps some of the others have the answers you seek.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Please, come alongside me to the lounge. You deserve what I plan to bestow as much as anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>The image of the room, as well as the vague glimpses of people she saw in the surveillance room, visualized in her mind. Even if her classmates lacked answers, then the lounge's passageway could help her find some herself.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I'm in. But… just remember that tai chi's not exactly a substitute for therapy.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: It will be once <em> I'm </em> done with it!</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>After just barely entering the lounge, Tsukiko could see it was bustling with life. Misao huddled close to an uncomfortable-looking Benjiro, with her holding a piece of paper in her hands. Yuuna flitted around the room, occasionally glancing over to her classmates. And on the couch were Yutaka and Haruto, both with odd expressions on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Hello again, wayward souls! Ready for the tai chi lesson of a lifetime?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Hmph, you youth of today are certainly rowdy. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: This isn’t an autograph-signing session, my dear boy. Now, don’t you have places to be?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: (muttering) It seems my work is cut out for me...</p><p> </p><p>While Ryou began speaking of tai chi moves she had zero understanding of, Tsukiko could see Yuuna in the corner, clutching onto her head before wearily returning to normal. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…Geez, looks like I’ve lucked out for a change. Aya’s an enigma, but at least she isn’t an overly-invasive one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of the other personalities, only two people remained unaffected. Before that could change, she moved towards them for a chance at proper answers. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Soooo, what do you think?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: That you can't write an autobiography for shit.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: ...Still, your research on the subject is remarkable. Almost ZTM worthy, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Is that the rare Benji compliment I'm hearing~?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: F-Fuck off! I'm making a mere observation, that's all!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Aaaaah, that makes more sense!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Guys, do you have a minute?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: I don't know. After all, your warden certainly doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (sigh) Look, he got busy. It's not <em> my </em> fault he failed to prioritize the world's most docile serial killer.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: That doesn't exactly surprise me with that man. Still, why exactly should I be inclined to believe you?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Well, why would she lie about what her soulmate is doing?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Misao, observations like that are why you're single.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: So, act like you and I can land a girlfriend? Got it!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: <em> Quick question: would you survive being thrown down a flight of stairs? Asking for a colleague. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yuuna, whose head turned their directions, picked up the hem of her skirt and approached.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Have you run into an issue, Benjiro?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Yes. Two, in fact. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Well, why don't we take a break from this chatter? For a… <em> significant </em> man such as yourself, it may be best to avoid potential stressors.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Please. Have you <em> seen </em>how inconsistent our possessions are?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Do you wish to take those chances?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: ...</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: ...I have some Jack Finney novels I wish to read. <em> You </em> deal with these nutjobs.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he walked into the library and slammed the door behind him. When he vanished from sight, Yuuna looked to Tsukiko with a much cheerier smile. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: It’s a pleasure to see you again, Tsukiko. Has Nakami instructed you to receive your personality’s information?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Uh… not quite. But that answers why everyone’s bumming around a room away from the crime scene.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...My apologies. It was the area Misao and I agreed on the most. Being near a trove of knowledge was intended to make her work… more academic, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: And I think that idea paid off! Since Yuuna decided to switch to being my Ultimate Planning Coordinator and everything, almost everyone’s been dropping in!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough! Because of your bright ideas, I've helped make everyone a lot happier!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Besides, it’s like I’m an teensy bit closer to some of you now! Like you, Yuuna!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: <em>...Me?</em> W-Well, I’m just doing what a hostess does best! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Still, when exactly are you going to give me a "love tap"? Are you not liking what I'm doing enough or something?</p><p> </p><p>Yuuna’s smile quickly escaped her face. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Misao, I just want to let you know that I don't do things like that.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: And… if you ever need to talk about anything, let me know. Listening is what I do best, after all.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sure! Once this thing's over with, maybe me and you can exchange romantic stories!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: (sighing) ...Alright. But please remember that I'm here if anything… <em> bad </em> happens.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’m with her there, but this isn’t exactly why I came over here. You guys haven't seen Koto anywhere, have you?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: I'm afraid not. But what, might I ask, do you intend to have him around for?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I… wanted to see if Monokuma ever made him deal with the motive. I mean, it's really not fair that <em> we're </em> the ones getting possessed over here…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Can’t exactly answer that for you, but that reminds me! I did a little bit of extra digging on Aya Yuhi for you! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: That’s not-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Wait, really?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh yeah! Turns out that, not only was she an amazing director, but she also worked with a bunch of familiar faces around here! Yuuna’s personality can certainly attest to that~</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: And I believe<em> I </em> can as well. I saw Aya in one of the dreams I had. And from what Misao’s told me, a few other people seemed to as well. <em> Including </em>our other hosts. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Was one of those people super emotionless, by any chance?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Well… all the people Aya worked with were some major characters. But I don’t remember someone super serious being one of them! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Then again, maybe they’re hidden in a book I missed! If those things can jog my memory of Aya, then it should work with them, too!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You… didn’t remember about her beforehand?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Nope, not a thing! But I suppose that’s what the library's for! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: So… our minds were wiped of these guys for whatever reason, but our captors left information about them lying around? The hell?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: It seems our mastermind has been quite careless. Perhaps… we should be grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>Before Tsukiko could think things over thoroughly, however, a familiar face arrived in the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Tsukiko, your unsupervised time is up. If you don’t wish for reprimanding, I suggest coming with me at once.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Nakami!</em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Uh, what the hell, man? I was in the middle of something here...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Well, guess we’ll just have to solve this little mystery later! Have fun on that second date, you guys!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (blushing) W-We’re n-n-not-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ALRIGHT COOL SEE YOU LATER</p><p> </p><p>Before she could attract any more attention, Tsukiko scurried outside and shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...S-Sorry about that. I’m assuming you heard the news too, though. Was that what you wished to-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO:<em> Did you see Koto in the school corridors?</em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: H-How did you know I was-</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Dude, we have a school map for a reason! So, did you tie him down or anything? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Tsukiko, what are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Come on, man! You don’t have to act so oblivious! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: He had zero alibi, the resources to obtain cyanide, and even admitted to it, for shit sakes! I expected a seasoned detective like you to piece all that together by now and put him in his place!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Are you sure that's right?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I, um, don't mean to disprove your hypothesis, but from the reports I got from Chie and Hibiki, there wouldn't be enough time for him to commit both of those crimes.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: And, from what we saw in the last trial, can such a lax confession <em> really </em>be taken at face value? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Maybe I'm missing something, but… I think he might be trying to antagonize you.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...What kind of officer are you trying to be, Nakami?  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: If we let this go, then we could very well have more bodies on our hands. And do you want you and your flawed views on law enforcement to be responsible for that?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I… n-no. Sorry, I think I'm over-analysing the situation.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Good. Though I don't exactly suggest following your own intuition anytime soon. No offense.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Still, why the hell did you show up here, anyways? Need help or something?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Yes, but it's really important nobody else knows about it.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: It… happened again.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko could feel the heat rising to her face.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Where.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: The dormitory. Try and be gentle with them. The results… aren't pretty.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (muttering) That son of a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Nakami, look for Koto in the corridors. It's time<em> I </em>became the officer around here.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: (weakly) That's just fine by me.</p><p> </p><p>Giving him an affirmative nod and watching him slip back into the lounge, she was off.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The victim's identity wasn’t exactly random to Tsukiko. There was a single person suffering more than anyone else. Someone who woke up each day with proof of what Koto was truly capable of. </p><p> </p><p>Tracking them down all the way to the right side of the dorms, her suspicions were immediately proven correct. Instead of being locked in her room, Asami stood rigidly outside her door, staring out into space. </p><p> </p><p>And her skin was now even more damaged. </p><p> </p><p>The scars on her arm had only continued to climb, resting gruesomely on half of Asami’s face. Pink lashes covered everything from her forehead to her chin, just barely stopping at where her left eye was. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Asami… </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: My face… my hideous, hideous face…</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Hahahaha. That fucking succubus. Stealing whatever I had left. It's just a <em> liiiittle </em> game to them now. A little, little, <em> little, little, little </em> game.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: D-Don’t worry, we’re going to put am end to this once and for all! Nakami’s already manning the corridors and-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em>Do you think that's going to stop them? <b>Ahahahahahahaha!</b></em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em>Nononononono!</em> They’re going to turn me into a sideshow attraction! Look at me, everyone! Come see the “Asami The Pulsating Mass!” <em> Ahahahahahaha!</em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: H-Hey, maybe I can grab Hibiki for you! I'm sure he's change his mind on plastic surgery if-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> If he saw how hideous I look!?<strong> Is that what you mean!?</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: N-No, I just… stay here! I'll be right back! </p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived, she twisted the doorknob with full force. However, it refused to budge.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hibiki? Are you in there?</p><p> </p><p>All she received was silence. </p><p> </p><p>As she learned a few days ago, silence behind closed doors wasn’t exactly a good thing. </p><p> </p><p>She desperately raised a foot up and kicked it with full force, but felt something hard blocking it. She kept going until-</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: P-Please don’t come in!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em>Don't scare me like that!</em> Didn't you hear me the first time?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Let me in! I <em> really </em> need something from you.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I’m sorry, b-b-but it’s g-going to have to wait. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: No, it <em> isn’t. </em>What’s so important that you can’t let me inside?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> A lot of c-c-cleaning! </em>Th-This place is a mess to navigate right now, s-so...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Are you <em> seriously </em>prioritizing that over your class right now!?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: …</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Look, if you don't want to cooperate with me, I'll just have to grab you myself.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI:<em> W-Wait, m-maybe we can t-talk this over! I c-can help a bit later and-</em></p><p> </p><p>She raised a foot to the door, kicking it as hard as she could. She heard something fall over.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: NO, DON’T COME IN! </p><p> </p><p>Finally, it busted open. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Hibiki’s insistence, the room was completely normal. Not a thing was out of place except for the boxes just outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>However, Hibiki was a much different story.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed heavily, gripping his right arm. Small pools of vomit circled the floor. While wincing in pain, he watched her with shrunken irises. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...You too. He’s got a third victim. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Ts-Tsukiko, p-please. I h-have this under control. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: And so will I.</p><p> </p><p>She fled the room, not thinking about where her footsteps took her. Instead, she was guided merely on her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Asami is going to have to wait. We have bigger problems we need to deal with here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I see what they're doing. I've seen since the day they've woken up again. All those people were nothing to him. Mere toys that an Executioner could play with. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...However, they forgot who they're dealing with here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And maybe it's time to give them a taste of their own medicine. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was initially thinking of releasing the next chapter the same day as this, but it still needs sufficient editing to polish some things.</p><p>Get ready. It's... a lot, to say the least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Road To Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to the dorm rooms was more of a jaunt than a mad dash. The fear of assault after assault had been suppressed. Instead, Tsukiko had a new mission. Something that she’d need all the help she could get accomplishing. </p><p> </p><p>Passing into the right cutoff-point, Tsukiko found Asami exactly where she had left her. Turning her attention away from the door, Asami looked at her with wide-eyed hysteria. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Hibiki's seen the inevitable, hasn't he? He can't deal with the freak before you! <em> He'd rather let me be shredded away than give my attacker any attention, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em>He</em> might, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have to. I know exactly who’s doing this to you. </p><p> </p><p>Asami's irises shrunk the second the words left Tsukiko's mouth. She dug her nails into Tsukiko's shoulders, causing her to bleed slightly as she shook her violently.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Who!? WHO!? <em> WHO’S DOING THIS TO ME!? </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Koto. I saw it myself today. He came straight into your room while you were sleeping, holding a knife. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em>AHAHAHAHAHAHA!</em> <em>Finally found you, you bastard!</em></p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: I’ll make him suffer. I’ll make him suffer so hard he wished he never messed with me! Ooooooh, they’ll pay for what they did. To Ryou. To Hibiki. To <b> <em>ME!</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (grabbing her device) I’ll make it easy for you! He's...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Back in the hospital? Geez, if you want something done right…</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You break him yourself! Now, let's get that slut of a helper of mine and <em> tear him apart. </em></p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When Asami slammed open the lounge door, the room's other inhabitants were simply white noise to Tsukiko, almost mocking merriment compared to what Asami and Hibiki were going through. The only thing that mattered was the pink-haired girl who was chatting with Yuuna.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Aw, I'm sure it's alright! It's just her way of showing she cares, y'know?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hey, speak of the devil! Hi, Asami!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Woah, what's with your face? New makeup you're trying out or something?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Just what do you think you're doing? I've been suffering through the biggest ordeal of my life, and you're... <em> socializing? </em> What type of sick monster are you?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sorry about that! Me and Yuuna over here were working on some stuff, and-</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Hmph, what a perfect pair: two people who don't really care about me at all!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Your "work" hasn’t helped with shit! Tsukiko here has found my attacker in the span of a day! What have you done besides being a nuisance?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (chuckling) Yeah, I got <em> really </em> caught up in this side hobby! Need something?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Yes. You to make things up to me.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sure! When do we start?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: M-Misao, your dedication is wonderful, but don’t you want to stay here and keep helping everyone? You’re doing so fantastic, and it would be a shame if you left.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Nah, you’ll man the fort just fine!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Thank you, but… I might need you to help with some of these personalities! You’ve certainly heard the stories of the verbal abuse, the bruises to the head...</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Still as persistent as ever, aren’t you? Or do you wish to blame this on your other personality as well?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Please, how about we take a little break from this? Things have certainly been tiring for you! Maybe it’s best if you cleared out your head…?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: I have more important things I'd like to clear out! Let’s go, Misao! We have things we need to do!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: <em>How about just a few minutes? Just to pretend things are normal agai-</em></p><p> </p><p>The door slamming behind them cut off any attempts of talking from Yuuna. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>All that blocked them was a single door. Tsukiko’s heart barely contained itself as she grabbed onto the door handle, almost in reach.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she opened it.</p><p> </p><p>The hospital was nearly barren of life. Chie had gone who-knows-where by then, Hibiki was suffering in the storage room, and anyone else had no need for such a place. That was, other than a rogue attacker. </p><p> </p><p>There he was, sitting down on one of the hospital beds. He looked from his tablet and smiled. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Nice to see a whole entourage of idiots. I love what you've done with your face, Asami. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hey, Koto! How have the days been treating you?</p><p> </p><p>He looked down, focusing on his calligraphy. Now was Tsukiko’s chance. </p><p> </p><p>She ran towards the bed, toppling him with all his strength. He writhed around and moved an arm towards her, but she pinned it to the mattress. She did the same to the other limbs, letting his device fall to the floor with a thud. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Tsukiko! What in hell are you doing!?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Keeping him down! You two, get some bedsheets and tie up his limbs!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Never imagined you thought of Koto that way, but alright!</p><p> </p><p>While Tsukiko struggled to keep a squirming Koto down, the two went around to each hospital bed and yanked off the sheets. Each pulled out an arm and a leg, tying the sheets with the tightest knots they could muster, from both the shackles around his hands and the end clinging from the adjacent bedpost. </p><p> </p><p>When they were finished, they took a step back from their work. He was stretched out on his back, lying out like a starfish. He attempted to move, but couldn’t do so more than an inch. Asami leaned over his body. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Well, go on! Explain just why you wanted to keep targeting everyone! Was it sick, twisted joy? Are you jealous of the beauty they had?</p><p> </p><p>All he responded with was overwhelming silence. </p><p> </p><p>She raised a hand high in the air, lowering it swiftly across his face with a whap. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: TALK!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Woah, now<em> that's </em>some foreplay!</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...Still insisting on playing the mute? Then how about we take this a step further?</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and walked into the medicine room. Behind the shut door, clattering could vaguely be made out. </p><p> </p><p>Then, she returned with a syringe filled with clear liquid. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: You’re certainly taking things up a notch, aren’t ya?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Misao, do the honors. </p><p> </p><p>Her unbreakable cheery smile slowly departed as her words began to register. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...What?</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Are you deaf? Take this needle and plunge it as hard as you can. Push down on the end with full force! <em> Watch him suffer like I suffered!</em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: But… we can’t do that. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: More backtalk, huh? A<em> real </em>fan of mine wouldn’t object like this! Do you love me or not!? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: S-Sure do! Give ‘er here!</p><p> </p><p>Asami placed the needle in the palm of her hand. Misao slowly walked up to the body, rolling down his left sleeve while he barely wrestled for control. She looked back at the duo, who nodded for her to go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Then, shutting her eyes tightly, she stabbed his arm.  </p><p> </p><p>The clear liquid drained from the syringe until only droplets of residue were left. Misao hurriedly got off the bed and waited with the rest for Koto to react.  </p><p> </p><p>However, outside of a few small grunts, he remained silent as ever. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...The Ultimate Voice Actor’s bein’ all tongue-tied? How about that? Guess that means this plan’s a no-go, huh? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: He's not talking. <em> Why isn't he talking?</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko stared at Koto in wonder of his resilience before a small sound byte played back in her head. A small conversation she had accidentally walked in on, long before she knew just what he was capable of. Before she knew how many people his rampage would affect. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Your larynx is still in a state of disrepair. If you'll ever gain the chance to speak again, you need to…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Well? Got any bright ideas Tsukiko? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: …</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...It’s because you're not trying hard enough. You need to up the dosage.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: You heard the woman! Move, move, move! </p><p> </p><p>Before Misao could enter the medicine room for another dose, however, a noise crept up from the back of Koto’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>KOTO: K… K...</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Finally, some noise! SAY SOMETHING!</p><p> </p><p>KOTO: K… Ke…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: This is taking too long. Misao, pass me the syringe. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> NO YOU DON’T! Not before he explains himself! </em></p><p> </p><p>KOTO: Ke… K-Keep… </p><p> </p><p>KOTO: Keep… Going...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: …</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Keep going? I knew it! You get your rocks off to this sort of stuff, don’t you!? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sarcasm. That’s all it is with him. But we have a cure for that, don’t we Misao?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...You sure? I think Koto learned his lesson. No more of these late-night murder-sprees for this guy! Right? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: <em> Do. It.</em></p><p> </p><p>Misao stood frozen in place, looking at the body with hesitance. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she dropped to the floor, clutching her head.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Wh-What the hell…?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Misao, take a deep breath! Try and calm down! Whatever you do, you need to snap out of this before <em> they </em>arrive!</p><p> </p><p>And she did. The pain stopped and she lowered her arms. However, when she opened her eyes, they were much more angry than before. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: <em> Stop it, both of you!</em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Don’t you see what you’re doing? You’re not being any better than that attacker from earlier! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: But we’re <em> stopping </em>him!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: That’s more than just stopping! You’re almost killing someone! This person may have done something terrible, but that doesn’t excuse you from following in his footsteps!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sit down and think about what you’re doing! Calm down a bit! Just don’t take everything out on this man! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Don’t you understand!? He’s taken everything from me! My career, my beauty, there’s nothing left! He deserves this! He deserves every last thing coming to him! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: And killing him is what’s going to solve it? </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: YES! </p><p> </p><p>Through her anger, tears welled up in her eyes. Although she tried to keep speaking, quivers were heard in every word. </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: Getting caught means nothing to me anymore. Because that’s what I’m going back to. <em> Nothing.</em></p><p> </p><p>She moved towards the body, but what controlled Misao picked up the syringe off the floor. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Take another step and I’m breaking this! And every other one of these left in the school! </p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: ...You’re very persistent. But you can’t be forever.</p><p> </p><p>ASAMI: When the old Misao comes back, we’re going to pick off right where we started. Even if I have to wait day after day after day, I’ll make him suffer. I’ll make him suffer so much that he’ll be nothing but a stain on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Asami turned her back to the others, leaving the room. Misao let go of the syringe and placed it on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Then, she fell to the floor and convulsed yet again. When it was over, she perked back up.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: That… was…SOOO COOL! </p><p> </p><p>She looked around the room. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Woah, Asami’s gone? Does that mean our little game’s over?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Not at all. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (already untying the bedsheets) Eh? Did you say something?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko tried moving closer, but she was already too late. The last sheet came undone and he jerked his arm loose, moving his wrist around. He winced in pain, but otherwise looked unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Sorry about the Asami thing! She’s been having a <em> really </em>rough time lately! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Misao, what do you think you’re doing?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Talking, of course! It’s really easy! You just move your lips and tongue, and ask stuff like “what did you mean, keep going”?</p><p> </p><p>He froze in place, but quickly built up his usual conniving smile.</p><p> </p><p>KOTO: You’ve… made a… bad decision. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Because you’re gonna commit a Monokuma and try to make us die, right? Then try it right now! </p><p> </p><p>While he looked confused, she picked up the syringe from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: See this stuff in here? Just stab me an eensy little bit with it! Go on, give it a try!</p><p> </p><p>She held out the syringe for him to grab. He remained fixated in place, dropping his face to a nervous frown.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Thought so! You’re a really big talker, aren’t ‘cha? </p><p> </p><p>He slumped onto the bed, avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Aw, there’s no need to be embarrassed! Just thought you were actin’ a bit strange since you left that hospital, that’s all! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Maybe I can help ya out, though! Get you back to being not-so-strange!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: So, do you know why you were kept alive? </p><p> </p><p>He gave a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hahahaha! I guess Hibiki isn’t good at telling you much!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: You’re still here because you couldn’t have been the Executioner. When you volunteered to take on that execution, he saw a glimmer of sympathy in you. That behind all these funny little sayings of yours, you still felt bad about what you were doing. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: And I think I agree with him! Though there’s only one tiny little thing I don’t understand. If you volunteered to die because of what’cha did to Ichika, why are you treating the entire class just like how you used to treat her? </p><p> </p><p>Koto's gaze immediately fled from her. Through the unhappy look and crossed arms, however, his eyes became misty. </p><p> </p><p>Misao warmly smiled, embracing him in a light hug. </p><p> </p><p>In an instant, everything he tried putting up melted away. </p><p> </p><p>Faint sobbing sounds choked out of his mouth, followed by a storm of tears pouring down his cheeks. His hands gripped tightly to the back of her shirt, but she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I don’t mind if you’re throwing around your little phrases at me, but the rest of the class is a different story. They wanna see that little glimmer that Ichika saw in you. Because I think when Ichika wanted you to follow in her footsteps, she didn’t want you to be literal! </p><p> </p><p>KOTO: …</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Misao, you’re making a huge mistake. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Maybe! But we’ll never find out if we don’t try!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: C’mon, Koto! Let’s go get Hibiki and get you all patched up! </p><p> </p><p>She extended a hand and helped him down, giving him another hug before they began to leave. Koto had wiped away his tears and put a mask back on, but it was no longer a smile anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Though Koto slipped out the door, Tsukiko grabbed Misao’s shoulder before she could follow his lead. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You’re ruining Asami’s plan, you know.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile left her face. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Yeah, I’m not super great at following instructions, aren’t I? If Asami gets mad at me, I deserve it!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: But don’t fret! I can still make this up to her!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then you’re going to need to work at it a <em> lot.  </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: If that’ll chase away all her weird upside-down smiles, then I don’t mind! </p><p> </p><p>On that note, she followed Koto out. </p><p> </p><p>It was just Tsukiko now, and the thoughts of those who had betrayed her in one shape or form. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was right. If you want something done right, do it yourself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the syringe. Such small traces wouldn’t do anything to anyone. She needed more. So, she grabbed it, got ready to head to the medicine room-</p><p> </p><p>And saw Nakami standing outside the front door. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em>AH!</em> Dude, don't sneak up on me like that! </p><p> </p><p>He said nothing, simply looking her dead in the eyes. The skittish version of him was gone, but what she was seeing wasn’t exactly the stern version, either.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Nakami? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Shit, did something happen again? Don't worry, I'll have this under control for you!</p><p> </p><p>She tried speeding out of the room, but he spread an arm in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I'd like to have a word with you, ma'am.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Uh... sure? But can we make this quick? There's stuff I need to do.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Then I'll give you the footnotes: I saw everything.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: The surveillance room didn't shy away from any details. There you were, with two other people to help aid you in torture.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Yeah? So?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> So? </em> Go ask Koto! He'll tell you exactly what the problem is! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Yeah, that he's not maiming more people!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You <em> are </em>hearing what's coming out of your mouth, right? Koto's revealed his true colours for a while now. And he fully plans to keep doing so until discouraged otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Besides, when exactly have you taken issue with what I do? Last time I checked, <em> you </em>were the one accepting my leadership.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I… Not like <em> this! </em> I accepted <em> you </em>as a mentor! Not Neon Justice!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then listen to what <em> I </em>have to say for a change.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You're still rusty on the concept of justice, and I don't blame you. A lot probably got forgotten through retirement. However, that doesn't mean it's too late to relearn. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What you're doing isn't cutting it, and I think you know that. You wouldn't keep asking for help if you were blissfully naive. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You want my advice, and my advice is this: he’s had the chance to change, and yet he continues to antagonize us all. He's outright stated he intends to kill us all. So, let me stop him. Let him taste true justice.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: That's… not… <em> justice!  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then tell me what is.</p><p> </p><p>The anger in his face dissipated, with him visibly calculating what he had to say. However, outside of his mouth soundlessly opening for half a second, no clear answers came. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Look, I get it. You’re not exactly used to my methods yet. But don’t worry, I’ll get you down the right path in due time. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up in frustration, saying nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he collapsed to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <b> <em>Nakami!</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>She tried to extend a hand out, but felt her body do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a sharp pain invaded every part of her brain. </p><p> </p><p>Voices yelled at her from inside her own mind, talking over each other in an attempt to break free. The world shifted in a dizzying array of movement. She used what little control she had of her body to close her eyes, desperately hoping things would pass.</p><p> </p><p>It stopped as quickly as it began. However, someone else opened their eyes for Tsukiko.</p><p> </p><p>In the room, right where Nakami was, was a black-haired woman. She got up from her knees, and Tsukiko's body followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>???: Ugh... finally. I'm free from that guy's constant worrying.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Don't be so mean, Nagaoka! I'm sure he was doing his best...</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: Better than what your host did, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: She... just needs to think what she did over, that's all. Maybe a break from her body will do her some good.</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: I think this is more than a "break". It has to be over by now!</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Nah, you have to think of this like a slasher film. Just because a killer looks like he's dead doesn't mean he really is! </p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA:<em> Enough with the movie analogies! </em> Just enjoy a bit of life again! </p><p> </p><p>AYA: All I'm saying is that we should see if this is a coincidence or not! We need a group of people we can check on...</p><p> </p><p>AYA: (Snapping fingers) The lounge! There were at least five other people in the room, last Tsukiko checked!</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: Then what are we waiting for? Let's cut the crap and begin on a new beginning!</p><p> </p><p>AYA: I think you mean prologue-</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: <em> Whatever! </em> Are you coming or what?</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Nagaoka and Aya took their time arriving to the lounge, happily feeling their feet hit the floor and their hands touch their surroundings. Once they did get to their destination, however, Aya's suspicions were indeed proven correct. Inside, a blonde woman in a blue ballroom dress and a tanned shirtless man turned their attention towards them.</p><p> </p><p>GIRL IN BALLROOM DRESS: Lovely! Simply lovely! Another group's changed back, too!</p><p> </p><p>TANNED MAN: Oh course. They wouldn't keep their beauty hidden forever. </p><p> </p><p>AYA: Don, stop it! I'm blushing!</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: Alright, whatever. But have you seen anyone else around acting like their usual selves?</p><p> </p><p>GIRL IN BALLROOM DRESS: Yori stopped by for a second, and he seemed absolutely elated! Perhaps he can make a new rap song out of his experience!</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: Then that's five of us! It <em>has</em> to be over!</p><p> </p><p>DON: Settle down, chicas. There's still some buds that have yet to sprout. Whether it's refusal or being blocked off, however, is too early to say. </p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: Well, me and Sayoko over there will snap them out faster than you can say "we're free, baby!"</p><p> </p><p>AYA: ...</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: ...Geez, don't tell me you got attached to your host.</p><p> </p><p>AYA: Well... who knows what's happened to them at this point? For all we know, they could still be suffering in the back of our heads, forever stuck where we once were.</p><p> </p><p>NAGAOKA: (Shaking head) You and that heart of yours... </p><p> </p><p>SAYOKO: I certainly don't enjoy it, either. But sometimes, you just need to step on other people to get what you want!</p><p> </p><p>SAYOKO: And if that means we can live again... then perhaps their sacrifice was needed.</p><p> </p><p>DON: Besides, the beauty over here can create a eulogy in song later. We must look out for ourselves first.</p><p> </p><p>SAYOKO: Why later? 🎵Let's take the moment while it laaaasts~🎵</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the facade vanished like sand swept in the wind. Control violently was thrown back to Tsukiko and the others, who returned to their senses completely awestruck.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: What… <em> what the hell just happened!?</em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Then that didn't just happen to me…</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: You all completely blanked out as well then, right? </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Outside of remembering getting entirely possessed… yeah.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Is nobody the least bit concerned right now!? <em> We almost completely vanished for a couple of minutes! What the hell were we doing!?</em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Yutaka, why weren't you possessed just now?</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Yutaka planned to respond with, it was interrupted by the sudden click of a nearby television turning on.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> A body has been discovered! After a short time for investigation, we will start a “school trial”! </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em> ....What?</em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: A… A body? Y-You heard that too, right? </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Yes, and thank God for it. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: You...<em> heartless bastard!</em></p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: That’s not what I mean, dullard! If…<em> that </em>didn’t happen, we wouldn’t be here anymore! In some sick, twisted way, we need to thank whoever the fuck caused this!</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko looked over to Nakami, who stood frozen in front of the screen long after it shut off, his eyes wide with horror. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Now’s not the best time to be saying that, Benji. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: We don’t have time to argue this! We need to find whoever’s body this is and look for some clues! NAKAMI!</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> H-Huh?</em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Who would be the most likely target for our killer? You’ve been paying attention to that sort of thing, haven’t you?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: How would he know? Between Asami one day and Ryou the next, all anyone can keep track of are migraines!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then we'll just have to find out for ourselves! You and Yutaka can run to her room, while Nakami and I-</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> Actually, I'd like to investigate with Benjiro for the time being!</em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...I, uh, figured that with our combined investigative skills, we'd find the body quicker.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Besides, I'm sure someone as strong as Yutaka could handle you if you… got too rowdy.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Certainly so, but experimentation isn't something we should be trying right now!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Why not? It would be an <em> honor </em> to work with him.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: (grabbing his notebook) It would also be an honor if you cleared some things up for me, <em> officer.</em></p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...If we can get going right away, then yes.</p><p> </p><p>As he left the room with Benjiro, Nakami and Tsukiko exchanged eye contact. However, he skittishly looked away as he slipped out the door.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Y’know what? Who needs that guy? You work ten times as well as he does, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (blushing) Th-This isn’t the time for cheap flattery! Let’s get a move on! GO, GO, GO! </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The last time Yutaka and Tsukiko had travelled together felt like a faint, distant dream for Tsukiko. Passing by the infirmary, her mind silently reminiscing on when Haruto entered a passageway was the least of their problems. </p><p> </p><p>Just up ahead, they caught sight of their first sign of life. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuna looked off in her own world, clutching Haruto’s hand in one hand and putting the other cupped to her mouth. Haruto, meanwhile, hummed. Yutaka rushed away from Tsukiko, completely forgetting about her existence. </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: YUUNA! What happened!? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: The universe, mister! Now, isn’t eleven such a beautiful number?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Wh-What are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I’m taaaaalking about the writing on the wall! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: S-Stop sputtering nonsense and talk to me! <em>One of you, tell me what’s going on! </em></p><p> </p><p>While he yelled at the duo, Tsukiko’s eyes wandered to the glass door of the infirmary, and the specific memory of a syringe filled with viscous fluid. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Why are we still going through with these class trials? Perhaps we can find a way to skip straight to the execution. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So, with a beating heart, she inched herself towards it, keeping an eye out for Yutaka ending his conversation. Even as she opened the door, she watched cautiously until she completely vanished into the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alright! Where did I leave…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the room was Hibiki Okamura. </p><p> </p><p>He was on the ground, lifeless and unflinching. Not a single weapon laid beside him, but the swollen lump on his shoulder told Tsukiko exactly what had happened. Though his face mostly remained concealed by his surgical mask, his eyes were already glazing over. </p><p> </p><p>He raised an arm and pointed in front of him. However, she had already noticed the problem the second she came in. </p><p> </p><p>The wall that he faced was stained in fresh blood, slowly trailing down and dripping onto the floor in viscous streams. Thick, shaky strokes broke the straight path down, used like pink ink for the two pieces of kanji taking up the wall’s surface. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>復讐</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The message was loud and clear to those still alive, and rang even clearer to the departed. One part of them stared up at the sky with a crazed, bloodshot gaze, their mouth forever agape in agony. Another laid on the back of their pillow in eternal silence.</p><p> </p><p>However, both Asami Oshiro and Misao Kawarino were tied to a bed, serving as a clear sign for someone’s revenge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... that escalated quickly.</p><p>Anyways, opinion time again! And since it's a twofer, each of them gets their own paragraph. Hooray!</p><p>Asami was a fun character to craft dialogue for but, like Ichika, I worry this chapter made her seem one-note. I genuinely did my best to put in character-centric moments despite the situation-based screen time she got, so hopefully that translated well?</p><p>Misao, on the other hand, was pretty damn hard to write. I slowly got my stride with Chapter 2, but it was only during this chapter where I allowed her to shine a bit more, and even then I have some flaws with it. I kinda wish I could have given her more time to shine, but what can you do?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Investigation (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>復讐</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The kanji, as well as the two bodies to the left and right of it, burned deeply into Tsukiko’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t a crime scene, it’s a statement.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That righting a wrong with an Executioner is never going to happen, and that the next body will be my own if I’m not careful.    </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> However, I think they forgot just who they’re dealing with here.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Ah… Ah…</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!</p><p> </p><p>The yelling outside stopped. Three pairs of footsteps could be heard fastly approaching the door.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Hibiki! What…</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Wh-What…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: I see you get it now! And gosh, that’s the same reaction Yuuna had when she saw them, too! You guys are so funny! </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: …</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Aw, cheer up, Auntie! It’s gonna do you no good to be sad over a corpse! It’s not like they’re gonna see your tears outta those glazed eyes of theirs!</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: How… <em> H-How could you say such a thing?   </em></p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Someone did this again…</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: They’re… <em> a fucking disgrace! A goddamn coward! How the fuck could someone use two bodies to further their sick ambitions!?   </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Pffff, you guys are sure down in the dumps about this thing, huh? Lighten up a bit and look at what one of us managed to accomplish! Turning the act of murder into an art piece? That’s worthy of them escapin’ in and of itself! </p><p> </p><p>While Yuuna broke out into guttural sobs, Yutaka snagged Haruto from the ground in a blind fit of rage.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: <em> Hey! </em> At least let me take pictures! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: No, <em> you’re </em> going to help me get the others! </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Aww… can I at least come back later? </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Once you stop treating this like a joke, then yes. </em> </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Nonsense! A treasure of a crime scene like this could never be treated as a “joke”!</p><p> </p><p>Yutaka didn’t refute Haruto in the slightest, instead forcing him onto his back, restraining him with his arms, and storming out of the room. When their footsteps faded away, Yuuna looked at her two remaining classmates with fresh tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Tsukiko… Hibiki… do whatever you need to do to help these two.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko took another look at the crime scene, watching the message slowly becoming a stain on the infirmary walls.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Don’t worry, I already have a hunch of who’s behind this. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Yes, but… please make sure this becomes more than a hunch. Nobody else should suffer like they have.</p><p> </p><p>Through the tears she was barely holding back, Yuuna weakly smiled. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Like Asami told us, we need action. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well... I can't exactly promise this'll be anything other than redundant. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But with that said, people like you deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuna's weak smile widened as she did a small curtsy, walking away from Tsukiko in her own search for clues.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko, meanwhile, focused on the one person left.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki remained rooted to his spot in the middle of the room, fixated on the bodies in front of him. Instead of his usual look of nervousness, or even his rare fragments of medical analysis, he looked completely lost.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: …</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hibiki? Are you going to be okay?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I… I d-don’t know…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’m sorry I have to be the one to say this, but… we really need you to focus. Asami and Misao may be dead, but that doesn’t mean the rest of the class has to be.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...That’s right. I… I-I have all of your lives in my hands, d-don’t I?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Th-Then I’ll do the best I can. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: That’s what I like to hear! Now, try and give me as much info as possible! </p><p> </p><p>He gave an unfocused nod vaguely in her direction, then approached the left side of the kanji to Asami's final resting place.</p><p> </p><p>Her body was far from being called "eternally slumbering". Her skin was littered with dark red splotches, with her neck, chest and face being the most prominent. Alongside the pink scars littering her body from previous attacks, now pink veins jutted out of her skin to match. Her eyes looked to the ceiling, bloodshot and terrified. </p><p> </p><p><em> All beauty she once had, sapped away in an undignified death. Certainly, this was on purpose. </em>  </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Th-The skin… the veins… th-this is definitely another case of poisoning. A-And from the looks of it, a v-very large dose was administered. Sh-She likely d-died instantly upon being injected. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then… what’s the deal with <em> this? </em> </p><p> </p><p>She pointed to Asami’s neck. While it was hard to see through the severity of her skin, small pink cuts could vaguely be made out, each no bigger than an inch.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: H-Huh? W-Were those always there?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Looks like it. Any clue what could have caused this?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I… d-don’t know. Th-The only thing I can think of is a sc-scalpel, b-but I-I got rid of m-most of them a few days ago. A-And the only one I kept went missing recently…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then how about we move on and look at Misao for a second? Perhaps she had similar injuries we can make comparisons with?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I’ll… g-give it my best shot. </p><p> </p><p>On the bed to the right of the kanji, Misao was significantly less injured than Asami. Her skin still had patches of red and creeping pink veins, but her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was relaxed, as if she was simply in the midst of an unending dream. Additionally, her helmet hung from the lower-right bedpost, revealing the rest of her pink hair. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What’s with the helmet? Did our killer hate protective wear or something?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I th-think they needed it off. H-Have a look. </p><p> </p><p>He turned her body onto its side, brushing away the hair on the back of her head. The skin beneath it was pitch black, with a large open gash decorating it.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: So they knocked her out? Then what’s with the poisoning?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I’m n-not too sure. I’ll have to take a better…</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Look.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki froze in place, slowly taking a hand off the body. He trembled uncontrollably, refusing to take his eyes away from Misao. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hibiki? What’s wrong?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: They… but… no… nononononono…</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, running straight into the medicine room. Tsukiko swiftly followed suit, catching him rummaging through the shelf closest to the left. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: No… N-No… Chie couldn’t have… we have to have more here…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Talk with me here, Hibiki! What happened back there!?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> I c-can’t speak to you now! </em> J-Just keep an eye on the bodies, alright? M-Make sure nobody tries tampering with them!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...If you say so. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko exited the room, but quickly returned to a room filled with people other than Yuuna and two corpses. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: <em> Two… </em> there’s <em> two </em> of them… </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Of course there is! It’s only tradition for the third murder to be in doubles! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> I thought I told you to stay outside!  </em></p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ooooooh, you may not want to make any enemies, Mister Yutaka. The fourth murder <em> also </em> has a tradition…</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Are you people <em> still </em>in a tizzy over this? It's better we're dealing with two lives getting stolen instead of twelve!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Is that a confession I'm hearing~</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: GAH! When did <em> you </em>get here!?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Does it really matter? Isn't it better seeing <em>my</em> face over that... how did you phrase it... "that annoying cling-on Rejuvenation calls a seamstress"?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: I... what the fuck do you want? </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Well, for one, to see you squirm a little bit. But my <em>main </em>reason was to give you all a little gift!</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to Benjiro, passing his signature tablet over. While the others crowded around him in anticipation of new evidence, Benjiro adjusted his glasses and read it as clearly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: “The victim’s name is Asami Oshiro. Her body was discovered in the infirmary, tied to the railing of a hospital bed. The time of death was 3:00pm.” </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: “Copious amounts of cyanide can be found inside the central nervous system. The victim also suffered various lacerations to the top and base of the neck.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: MONOKUMA FILE </p><p>The victim’s name is Asami Oshiro. Her body was discovered in the infirmary, tied to the railing of a hospital bed. The time of death was 3:00pm. Copious amounts of cyanide can be found inside the central nervous system. The victim also suffered various lacerations to the top and base of the neck. </p><p><br/>-----<br/><br/><br/></p><p>BENJIRO: ...Hmmm?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Oh, what’s wrong?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: How the hell do you flip to the second page? </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: And what do you possibly need a second page for?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: <em> Don’t fuck with me! </em> Misao’s lying in the bed over there too, you know! So, open that fanged maw you call your mouth and tell me where it is!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Hmph, that's a lot of sass from someone who needs my help. It would pay you a lot better to be nicer, Benji…  </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: ...However, who ever said that tablet had a second entry?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Excuse me? </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Hibiki burst out of the medicine room, carrying a large bowl of charcoal powder and bringing it to Misao. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Impossible...</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! Hibiki is certainly on the ball, isn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Between Koto and Misao, he has a<em> great </em> knack for telling when someone is alive! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...What?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: A… Alive…<em> She’s alive!   </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: <em> S-Sorry, b-but I-I’m t-t-trying to c-c-c-concentrate h-h-here! S-So… </em></p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Ur, yes! My apologies! While we wait for Hibiki, would anyone care to check Asami's security footage?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Uh, well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd be happy to help... </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: (Looking down at Haruto) <em> He </em> doesn't get the choice.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: You're a real buzzkill, y'know that?</p><p> </p><p>The three of them swiftly left the room, vanishing from sight as they walked down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Nice try, but leaving a single medical professional alone with a body is a particularly stupid idea. I'll be conducting my investigation here, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>Nakami, likewise, stayed behind. He said nothing, looking over the crime scene, and the occasional glimpse of Tsukiko. uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just my dumb luck. Out of all the times to come across a body, it has to be the one time Nakami had a petty issue with me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But… perhaps I can talk some sense into him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Say, did you and Benji find anything during your investigation?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Uh… nothing useful, no.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: (wink) Well, hopefully he didn't grill you too hard. You have enough as is, but you gotta keep your wits around him, y'know?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Thank you, but I don't think we should be talking right now. A dead body and a potential victim need twice our focus.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Geez, how long are you going to act like this? </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: I… don’t know what you’re talking about.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Uh-huh. Just remember, we can't work with you being skittish, you know.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sooo, what's it going to be: getting hung up on some stupid stuff, or saving the people you <em> don't </em>have problems with?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...I need to collect Yutaka's alibi. I'll be back shortly.</p><p> </p><p> Like the trio before him, Nakami nearly fled the room on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How selfish can that guy be? Letting something this inconsequential get in the way is stupid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, I guess that means I'll have to do the investigating for both of us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With Nakami gone, Tsukiko focused her energy on the literal writing on the wall. She approached Benjiro, who leaned in towards the kanji and adjusted his glasses with a stern frown. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: How could anyone make heads or tails of this? This calligraphy is atrocious!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Bold, blocky strokes should <em> not </em> be used when writing! Whoever wrote this sloppily is in dire need of penmanship lessons!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I... don't think our killer's going to care much about writing lessons.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: With the Eirene-level bullshit that's consistently thrown our way, I wouldn't count things out!</p><p> </p><p>While Benjiro bitterly shook his head, Tsukiko took a closer look at the kanji. Just like he had stated, the strokes used in the kanji were blocky and shaky, making the message conveyed hard to read to the common onlooker. The blood used to write had slowly begun travelling down the wall, ending up creating small puddles on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our killer really didn't care about writing this, did they?   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How interesting... Usually their messages are much neater than this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: "REVENGE”  </p><p>The kanji for “revenge” is written on the wall behind Asami and Misao in blood. The strokes of the kanji look bold and blocky, as well as sloppily written. Some of the blood has dripped down the walls and formed small puddles. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>With Hibiki still nervously working away on Misao, Tsukiko decided to set her sights on a different part of the school. So, she approached the medicine room’s door, opened it quickly, and entered.  </p><p> </p><p>When she turned around, she was startled by two figures not there previously. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: <em> Ack! </em> Chie? Ryou? When did you get here?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: A lot later than the rest of you, it appears. After the… cosmic ring of tragedy broke out, we got lost looking for the wayward soul.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Not in the slightest. I found him in the gym and needed to drag him out. He seemed to have grown cold feet.  </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...Cold feet? A practitioner of harmony would not be affected by a mere thing like that!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then let’s not waste time chatting in here! We have a dead body we need to investigate the cause of! </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: ...I, uh, would much prefer to search in here. Clues can come in the strangest places, as taught by our last outings.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: (sigh) If you're really intent on dancing around the issue, then have it your way. But once you’re ready to face reality, I’ll be in the infirmary. </p><p> </p><p>She walked around Tsukiko, opening the door and disappearing to the other side. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hey, since you were late, do you want me to send you the Monokuma File or- </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> I shall figure it out on my own!   </em></p><p> </p><p> RYOU: ...T-To clarify, the alignment of the universe shall point me to the answers I seek. Your gesture is that of nobility, however.</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: From the spirits whispering to my soul… it states the medicine cabinets may hide what we are currently blinded to. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Works for me. You start at the left side, I’ll start at the right!</p><p> </p><p>Ryou nodded lightly and began going to work, observing the various bottles, boxes and other assorted goods plaguing the room. Tsukiko, meanwhile, kept her eye on the lowest shelf she could-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh?    </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked closer at where one shelf met another. Despite the two overlapping, one was pushed up farther away from the wall than the other.  </p><p> </p><p>Like there was a gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>With all of her strength, Tsukiko pulled the closest shelf forward, slowly beginning to shimmy it away from the wall. She peeked behind the leftover gap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> AHA! I knew it!   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the back of the gap were two large plastic bags. Tsukiko maneuvered a hand inside, grabbing them for a closer look. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing she noticed was the blood. </p><p> </p><p>On the inside and small areas outside of each bag, pink stains and bits of residue were smudged onto the surface in random locations.  </p><p> </p><p>The next discovery was far less chilling. A large horizontal slit ran in the middle of both pieces of plastic, cut extremely precisely. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The hell…? What does this have to do with Asami and Misao’s poisoning?   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Whatever it is, someone wouldn’t put this much trouble in hiding it away if it wasn’t important.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So, placing it on the ground for future investigators to see, she snapped a few photos and began to write. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: PLASTIC BAGS </p><p>Two plastic bags were found in the infirmary’s back room, hidden in a gap between two shelves. Both appear to have horizontal slits in them and have traces of blood both on the inside and outside.</p><p><br/><br/>----<br/><br/></p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Hey, Ryou? When you and Chie came here, did you see Koto by any chance?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Still on your grand quest for his presence, eh?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Alas, I have still failed to hone in on his visage. Perhaps he has also gotten lost in his own pursuits.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Oh, I think he pursued <em> exactly </em> what he intended to. </p><p> </p><p>Bitterly, she pulled up a map of the school. There he was, with his sprite fixed to the area reading “dining hall” on it. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...I’m going out for a quick run. Are you okay handling things over here?</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Handling is a specialty of mine. Please, go forth on your journey.  </p><p> </p><p>With a polite bow from Ryou, Tsukiko exited the room through the door to the hallway, beginning her quest.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t get very far, however, thanks to Haruto speeding towards her from the right. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Phantie! Phantie! We need your help with somethin’!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I’m a little busy, Haruto…</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Everyone is right now! So, I really doubt you’ll miss much work if you’re gone for a sec!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You don’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Course I do! But relentless bloodlust and permeating vendettas are gonna have to wait! We found stuff on Asami’s camera!</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko’s heart skipped a beat. While said camera had been the last thing on her mind, perhaps this could be her biggest ally on her crusade. All she’d need was a single frame of a familiar top hat and…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then what are we waiting for!? Let’s get going! </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>At the right cut-off point, in front of the door with Asami’s pixelated sprite on it, were Yuuna and Yutaka. Both played around with the large silver box in their hands, looking at it from several angles. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Okay, people! Got that camera ready? </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Sweetie? Did you really tell Tsukiko that we’ve figured this camera out? </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Of course I did! She wasn’t gonna come here unless I sprinkled in a small fib! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: A lie!? This is all this amounted to!?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Y-Yes, but surely this isn't a complete waste of your time! A bright student such as yourself should solve our dilemma in seconds!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Go on.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: We’ve, um, run into some issues playing back our footage. As you can see here, there’s no screen we can use to look back at our videos. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Huh? Are you even sure this thing’s on?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: We sure are! See this blinking red light in the corner? Ever since we’ve turned this thing on, it’s been flickering! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...You sure that means the battery isn't running low or something?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Well, the camera was completely new when we grabbed it! It was in a box with plastic wrap and everything! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then… we can still find a way to get the video playing before our investigation is over, right?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Unfortunately, we’ll have to wait and see. However, I’ll certainly try my best. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: SECURITY CAMERAS </p><p>A security monitor was set up across Asami’s door to record her attacker. Although the footage can’t be played back, the blinking red light indicated that it was working properly.</p><p><br/><br/>----</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Tsukiko, does everyone else know what happened to Asami…?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well, Chie’s back in the infirmary, while Ryou helped search through the medicine room shelves for any signs of evidence- </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: <em> Tsukiko Masayoshi! </em> You honestly intend on wasting Ryou’s time on a fruitless effort?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Last time I checked, checking a storage room for clues isn’t “a fruitless effort”.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: It is in <em> this </em> circumstance! This morning, I forced Hibiki’s hand and drained all the poisons from the room! </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then… I’m afraid you didn’t exactly do the best job. Asami managed to find one you missed.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Then that’s the fault of Chie, not myself! Her and I were working together on that behalf!</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Really? I just talked with Chie in the medicine room, and she didn’t say a thing about the shelves being cleaned out when she left.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: WHAT!? Our time together meant nothing to her?</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: I can't believe it… I must be worthless to her…</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Uh, thanks for the information anyway. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: YUTAKA'S TESTIMONY</p><p>During the morning, Yutaka and Chie drained every bottle of poison drained to prevent any similar instances. Despite this, Asami still found a bottle. Additionally, Chie failed to mention her inclusion in this while in the medicine room earlier. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Moving on from the trio and their camera dilemma, Tsukiko scoured the halls for someone she might have missed, inching her way closer and closer to the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>However, she spotted someone else entirely in the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Someone she hadn’t seen all day stood by the vending machines, placing Monocoins into it and impatiently waiting for what they’d get in return.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Noriko? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out the packet of cigarettes from the slot, Noriko dug her nails into the package and hurriedly lit one. From the bitter frown on her face, Tsukiko could tell it wasn’t exactly her fist pack, either. </p><p> </p><p>Although she knew what came next wouldn’t be fun, she approached regardless. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hey, Noriko? You mind answering from stuff for me?</p><p><br/><br/>Noriko craned her neck.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Like how our class keeps getting killed by <em> subhuman, ungodly vermin?  </em></p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I honestly wish I could answer that for you, Noriko.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: But for now, I need to know your whereabouts. Where exactly were you today? </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: ...You mean to say “are you the murderer”. Don’t act so fucking evasive. You damn well think I’d stoop to that cockroach’s level. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Not giving me a straight answer certainly seems like it. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Then here’s one: I was in Ryou’s room. Just because he doesn’t give a shit about his case doesn’t mean I don’t.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: If we’re solving this fucked-up murder mystery, then we need to focus on the past crime scenes as well. And I’m not letting go of that bloody cloth in the library.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: As will I, Noriko. As will I.</p><p> </p><p>Although Noriko’s expression lightened a bit at Tsukiko’s declaration, her face remained as angry as ever. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: FABRIC IN LIBRARY</p><p> </p><p>A piece of fabric was found inside the library after Ryou’s attack. The cloth was white with spots of blood stained onto it, appearing to be ripped at one edge. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Out of sight of Noriko, Tsukiko didn’t hesitate for a second to re-check her device. Her target had moved far away from the dining hall, being in an entirely different hallway and beginning to walk towards the infirmary. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn, guess that’s what I get for getting so distracted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, on the bright side, at least I can meet him there.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After all, him and I have some unfinished business to attend to.   </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tsukiko arrived back at the infirmary in no time flat. However, Koto’s distinctive attire wasn’t plaguing the room. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, it had taken on some entirely new qualities. Benjiro had moved on from the wall and was nowhere to be seen, while Chie replaced him and stood by Hibiki.</p><p> </p><p>They both crowded around Misao's bed, watching her awaken from the small coma she was in. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Mmmmm…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...Woah! Hey, guys! Did I fall asleep in the hospital or somethin’?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: MISAOAREYOUFEELINGOKAYWEWEREALLWORRIEDSICKABOUTYOUWHATDOYOUREMEMBERHAPPENINGBEFOREYOUPASSEDOUT</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Okamura.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...Breathe. Right. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: This wasn’t falling asleep, Kawarino. You were poisoned. <em> Badly.  </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hahaha! I must’ve had a wild time, then! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: M-Misao, y-you should really be treating your case with more severity! I-If I h-hadn’t caught it in time…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I’d be dead, right? Oh, silly! Dont’cha know why they call me “Kawarino the Unbreakable?”</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Anywho, I’d hate to ruin the party, but do any of you know where Asami went to? I’ve got some stuff I need to talk to her about!</p><p> </p><p>Both Hibiki and Chie grew dead silent. However, Hibiki averted his gaze and pointed to the bed a few feet away from hers. </p><p> </p><p>She turned over to face Asami’s corpse. She took in Asami’s blotchy skin and agonized face from head to toe, her smile quickly disappearing as she remained frozen in place. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ....I get it! She’s having a nap, isn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Huh? Th-That’s not… </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: No need to be so mysterious about it! Whatever snoozefest she’s having, it looks like a pretty exciting one! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: And look at these decorations, too! What does that say up there? “Benefits”?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: <em> “Revenge”</em>, Kawarino. Do you have any clue what that could mean?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Uh, Sorry to bust in on you guys, but do have a case file for Misao's injuries, by any chance?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: O-Of course! H-Here, l-let me show you what I've written down. Th-Think of it as an unofficial Monokuma File, if you will.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: That's great, but does Chie have any notes she can provide me?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: We worked on the notes together. It would be redundant to do so otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: T-That's right. She… m-made it a bit more understandable for those outside the field. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled up a picture of Misao's body, sometime after her recovery at his hands. Off to the side, she read his quickly-jotted handwriting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>MEDICAL NOTES - MISAO KAWARINO</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-Victim was found restrained to the bed by hospital bedsheets, as was Asami Oshiro.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-Was administered a strong dosage of potassium cyanide to the left shoulder, matching that of Asami Oshiro.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-Her helmet was removed at an unknown time. A dark black bruise and large gash were found on the back of her head, specifically the occiput. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-No additional injuries were sustained eternally or internally.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: UNOFFICIAL MONOKUMA FILE</p><p>A fake report created by Hibiki to outline Misao’s circumstances. Misao was found tied to a hospital bed, poisoned just like Asami. She had a dark black bruise and large gash right on the back of her head as well, and was found with her helmet removed. No additional wounds were found. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: You didn't answer the question. Do you have a notion of what "revenge" could mean?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: I really doubt it. Shouldn't we be focusing on other stuff?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE:<em> I wasn't asking you. </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Nah, she's right! That kanji's so topsy-turvy that it could mean anything!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (snapping) I got it! Maybe that cloaked person who came in here knows!</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...The what?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Oh, right! You guys haven't heard how I ended up in here, huh? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I met Asami in here for some stuff I wanted to talk about, but at least halfway through the convo, some person wearing a white sheet-cloak-thing came in! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I went to say hello, and the next thing I knew, I felt this eensy prick and fell asleep! And I guess Asami must've felt the same thing! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: ...A white cloak?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Yep! Know the guy?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I… I-I think I do. Ryou and I both saw that very same person.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: ...You did as well?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-Yes. I-I, uh, got attacked earlier in the day. B-But it healed without much issue! It just took me s-some time in the storage room and I-I could return to business as usual. </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Is putting yourself in jeopardy something you find funny? Because I'm certainly not laughing.</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI:<em> I-I-I know, I r-really sh-sh-should have t-told someone about it! </em>But I wanted to handle it on my own! B-Besides, i-it's n-not exactly the most moral-boosting t-to hear e-even the healthcare worker was a-affected by this.  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: So… did anyone know about your attack, then?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-I'm afraid only you and I. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience...</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Then… this mysterious attacker is our killer! Guys, I've solved the case!</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: No, you've jumped to conclusions. Unless you want us all killed, keep looking for more than what you want to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: MISAO'S ACCOUNT</p><p>According to Misao, a person wearing a white cloak came into the infirmary, knocking her unconscious and poisoning both her and Asami. The appearance of the attacker matches both Ryou’s and Hibiki’s accounts as well. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: HIBIKI'S TESTIMONY</p><p>Hibiki had spent most of the day locked inside the storage room because of his injury, refusing to let anybody inside. Outside of myself, nobody seems aware he was injured at all before he recovered fully, returning to his usual duties. </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: When you guys are done your play-investigation, do you want me to help you identify your second personality? Pretty sure Hibiki and you never asked! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: That’s not that bad of an idea, actually. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ah, you’re swayed by the coolness of the person inside you?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: This motive isn’t a joke, Kawarino. Information like this could be important to the case.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: It seems like Oshiro died during that mass possession. Perhaps a second personality used its control to murder her.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Hold on! A list like that isn’t concrete at all! Apparently, there’s some personalities that failed to manifest at all during that time!  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: All I’m saying is that our culprit was likely never controlled by a personality. Everything they did was by their own free will.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: I’d rather investigate an obvious loose end than settle on baseless crackpot theories. Kawarino, hurry.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Not a problem! Just let me fire up the old noggin here...</p><p> </p><p>She instinctively scribbled names onto the drawing app, ending as quickly as she began. She flashed the list proudly to the trio.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>TSUKIKO - Aya Yuhi</p>
  <p>NAKAMI - Nagaoka Hayakawa</p>
  <p>HARUTO - "InnerSloth" (???)</p>
  <p>CHIE - ???</p>
  <p>YUUNA - Kamiko Kotobuki</p>
  <p>ME!!! - Nozomi Harigare</p>
  <p>BENJI - Sayoko Higa</p>
  <p>ASAMI - ???</p>
  <p>NORIKO - Ozuru Miwa</p>
  <p>YUTAKA -  Don Futaba</p>
  <p>RYOU - Yori Shinkai</p>
  <p>HIBIKI - ???</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>MISAO: Sorry about the question marks! Some of those personalities of yours are really hard to figure out! But I’m sure we can fix that when this roleplay is over!  </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Do you have an idea of who each of these people were? If they held grudges big enough with either of you to declare it in kanji?</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (laughing) There's actually a few people on here like that! But don’t you want to save that for the class trial? That way, we can wow Monokuma with our investigating skills! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: <em> This. Isn’t. A game.  </em></p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: I-It’ll be fine, really. E-Even if the n-names are complete mysteries, a-and even if s-some of us aren’t even documented, a-at least we can use this. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Hehe! Glad I could help!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: PERSONALITY LIST </p><p>Misao made a list of everyone’s personalities before the death of Asami. Most people seem unrelated to the crime, though a few either have beef with Asami or Misao. She also failed to get the personalities of Asami, Hibiki, Chie and Haruto before they disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Even as Hibiki and Chie got back to investigating and keeping an eye on Misao's injuries, Tsukiko stood in her same position by the door. Her heart raced, not bearing to wait another second.</p><p> </p><p>Then, it opened.</p><p> </p><p>There was Koto, coming inside with a black box in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, all the plans she had for him were dashed upon seeing Nakami with him.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Good, you’re still here. </p><p> </p><p>She tried avoiding Koto’s gaze, not wishing to lose what little control she still has on Nakami with another instinctual action. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...How did the investigation go?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Just like our last investigation, unfortunately. We have zero leads.</p><p> </p><p>Her brain tugged at her, prying her to speak. The words escaped her throat before she could keep track of them.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: What about Koto? Maybe he knows just what happened to it. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well… it isn’t out of the realm of possibility. I saw him wandering the hallways, and he outright stated he visited the dorm rooms earlier. Specifically, Asami's room.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Really, now? Did you end up checking in there? Perhaps that's a great place to hide a syringe and a bottle of cyanide.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Miss… I order you to drop this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: “Order” isn’t something a murder provides. Now, I’d like to see his words instead of hearing your own. </p><p> </p><p>Nakami looked nervous, but held his tongue. However, beside him, Koto placed the black box onto the ground, got out his device, and began to write.</p><p> </p><p>She expected him to break out his now-common sadistic grin, or at the very least his fake cheerful one.</p><p> </p><p>But his face was nothing more than a light frown.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> So I’m in trouble for trying to help with a case for once? I can’t win with you around, can I?   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>He leaned down to grab the box again, extending his arm out for her to take it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Before you get on my case, check inside. Tell me what you see.   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Though the distrust remained palpable on her face, the box she clutched onto was familiar enough to spark curiosity in her.</p><p> </p><p>So, she opened it, quickly discovering what caused it.</p><p> </p><p>The black exterior was riddled with all sorts of threads, each a different colour. Alongside this, sewing tools of all sorts were put into their own special area with care. </p><p> </p><p>The sole exception was a pair of sewing scissors, which laid on top of the threads haphazardly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I was pretty damn hesitant to find out which person died this time, but luckily Haruto filled me in with way too much detail.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I figured the lacerations on Asami’s neck were caused by these things right here. Real fucking sadistic of a killer to hide a murder weapon in the victim’s room, but I guess that’s to be expected by now.   </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>NAKAMI: I’m… not sure about that, exactly.  </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO; My thoughts exactly. These things are extremely clean. If you want to throw us off with a red herring, put more effort into it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Can you two have some patience? There’s a reason I have my suspicions.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I had the others outside Asami’s room take a look, and Haruto gave me an interesting story. Apparently, she lent him that kit after her first attack. During that day, the thing had a lot more blood on it.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> A day later, she requested them back to fix a tear she had. Instead of giving it straight back to her, he washed the things before returning them.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>NAKAMI: ...What? Why would Haruto do that?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: He wouldn’t. It’s nothing but a cheap story to pull attention away from him. That’s the only reason he’s bothered to provide evidence.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated writing, looking down at the ground morosely before continuing. He flashed his message, written even more neatly than usual. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Am I not making this clear enough? I’m finished, with all of it. The Koto you saw earlier died the second I left this room. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Starting today, I intend to follow in Ichika's footsteps. This time, though, I'm doing it right.   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: You honestly expect us to believe this?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Of course not. But that doesn’t mean I’m planning on stopping anytime soon.   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>From the back of the room, they heard a cheer.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: That’s the spirit! Ichika’s gotta be sooooo proud of you now! </p><p> </p><p>CHIE: I’ll believe it when I see it. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: …</p><p> </p><p>While Tsukiko distrusted what he presented to her, the nagging voice in the back of her head stopped her from giving into her stubbornness. Perhaps, with flimsy evidence like his, it could be the final piece to prove his guilt once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>So, she snapped a photo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: SEWING SCISSORS</p><p>After Asami lent Haruto her sewing kit after her attack, he found her sewing scissors had traces of blood on them. When Asami requested them back to fix a tear, he washed it before happily giving it back. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The TV hanging onto the wall burst to life, cracking with static before revealing the creature they dreaded most. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> That’s it, that’s all! We mustn’t be keeping Asami waiting forever, you know~! Now, please proceed to the stairwell for your class trial!   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Wow, you guys went all out for this, didn’t you? Dunno how you roped Monokuma into making a fake announcement, but it really adds a level of professor-ism! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: M-Misao… I-I don’t know h-how we can keep saying this, but Asami… i-isn’t coming back.  </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Ooh, the trial's gonna be <em>that</em> exciting, huh? Then I'm sure she'll love every second of it!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Whelp, I better see what sorts of stuff you guys have set up. See ya! </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: W-Wait a second!</p><p> </p><p>Both raced out the door. Koto looks back at where the duo left and, with a small frown, wrote.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> How long has she been this delusional? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>CHIE: Ever since she’s woken up.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head sadly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Just fucking fantastic.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He walked to the door to follow her before-</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Wait a second. Do you honestly intend to leave the premises alone? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Great, I'm on Tsukiko's level now, aren't I?  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Well, whatever. If it'll help you people sleep better at night, show me the way. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>With that, the two left. The room now remained empty, other than a horribly-scarred corpse and Nakami. However, with the way he avoided her gaze, Tsukiko almost wished it was just the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Dammit, this isn't good.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If he stays mad at me, I'm losing a valuable asset. Nobody else is relying on my justice but him. If even he gives up on it, I can kiss saving everyone goodbye.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He hasn't quite learned how justice works, but that's okay. I'd be scared by such a big step if I was in his shoes. I'll keep things simple for him next time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...But for now, I should go back to square one.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: ...Alright, I overreacted with Koto. I'm sorry, I really am. If I knew it was that immoral... I'd probably never do it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up with a distrustful glare, wavering Tsukiko's hopes that her disingenuous apology could work. However, he closed his eyes, sighed, then glanced back with a softer gaze. </p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...That's alright. I've, uh, made mistakes as well. </p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Sooooo... can we act like things are normal again?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Of course. Now, we should really get going, ma'am.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>When the two entered the stairwell, most of the students had already arrived. While they were waiting for the stragglers, the class had chatted amongst themselves. Noriko, pressed against one of the walls, was an exception. </p><p> </p><p>RYOU: Noriko, please try and calm down! </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Calm down!? Three separate people have been attacked since this motive started! <em>And one of them was fucking murdered!</em> <em>What's there to calm about!? </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: J-Just... try and think of something. Please... </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Yeah! Think of all the fun we're gonna have down there!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: <em> Wonderful. </em>One person's a fucking loon and the other's stuck in fantasy-land. I hope everyone's prepared for a one-way trip to the afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of footsteps could be heard from a distance. Soon, Yuuna, Yutaka and Haruto came into view, continuing to hold the security camera. </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Apologies for the delay, everyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I think we can live with you being gone for a minute. Got that camera working yet?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...Why do you care so much about it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Because it's a very important clue?  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Are you sure it's not because there's something on this you want to hide?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Boy, I'm such a bad guy for wanting to help you people out, aren't I? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: (quietly) I... I-I b-b-believe he's being sincere, actually. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: He sure is! And it's been nothing but a disappointment since I learned that...</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: You people buckle too easily. Unless you all are feeling near-suicidal, I suggest not dropping him from your radars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Never said I needed to be.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>From one of the countless openings in the walls, Monokuma arrived, looking down at the rest of the class from high above. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Finally! I thought you three would never get here!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: ...Boy, we have a lot more tense faces today, don't we?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Perfect! Maybe the twelve of you will actually screw this up now!</p><p> </p><p>The room began its usual trip downwards, all while the class waited for the inevitable. Outside of Misao's humming and Ryou's murmuring to Noriko, the quiet of the room was suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>When the elevator stopped and the trial grounds appeared, the class took their usual place. Tsukiko stared at Asami's portrait, now joining the faces of the dead as a portrait crossed out with two pink sewing needles.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, readying herself for the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Monokuma is right. The air in this trial room is tense. Tenser than anything else I've seen from us.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's so much hurt today, so many broken people and destroyed visages of trust. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> However, we still have hope. All we need to do is condemn this serial attacker once and for all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Make him pay for ever messing with us.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES! I'M PULLING A SECOND RENEG! </p><p>...What do you mean you saw this one coming, too?</p><p>Anyways, happy Valentines, everyone! And get ready for the class trial, because I just figured out how to change text when it's scrolled over, baby!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Trial (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EVIDENCE BULLET: MONOKUMA FILE<br/>The victim’s name is Asami Oshiro. Her body was discovered in the infirmary, tied to the railing of a hospital bed. The time of death was 3:00pm. Copious amounts of cyanide can be found inside the central nervous system. The victim also suffered various lacerations to the top and base of the neck. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: "REVENGE”<br/>The kanji for “revenge” is written on the wall behind Asami and Misao in blood. The strokes of the kanji look bold and blocky, as well as sloppily written. Some of the blood has dripped down the walls and formed small puddles. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: PLASTIC BAGS<br/>Two plastic bags were found in the infirmary’s back room, hidden in a gap between two shelves. Both appear to have horizontal slits in them and have traces of blood both on the inside and outside.</p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: SECURITY CAMERAS<br/>A security monitor was set up across Asami’s door to record her attacker. Although the footage can’t be played back, the blinking red light indicated that it was working properly.</p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: YUTAKA'S TESTIMONY<br/>During the morning, Yutaka and Chie drained every bottle of poison drained to prevent any similar instances. Despite this, Asami still found a bottle. Additionally, Chie failed to mention her inclusion in this while in the medicine room earlier. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: FABRIC IN LIBRARY<br/>A piece of fabric was found inside the library after Ryou’s attack. The cloth was white with spots of blood stained onto it, appearing to be ripped at one edge. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: UNOFFICIAL MONOKUMA FILE<br/>A fake report created by Hibiki to outline Misao’s circumstances. Misao was found tied to a hospital bed, poisoned just like Asami. She had a dark black bruise and large gash right on the back of her head as well, and was found with her helmet removed. No additional wounds were found. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: MISAO'S ACCOUNT<br/>According to Misao, a person wearing a white cloak came into the infirmary, knocking her unconscious and poisoning both her and Asami. The appearance of the attacker matches both Ryou’s and Hibiki’s accounts as well. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: HIBIKI'S TESTIMONY<br/>Hibiki had spent most of the day locked inside the storage room because of his injury, refusing to let anybody inside. Outside of myself, nobody seems aware he was injured at all before he recovered fully, returning to his usual duties. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: PERSONALITY LIST<br/>Misao made a list of everyone’s personalities before the death of Asami. Most people seem unrelated to the crime, though a few either have beef with Asami or Misao. She also failed to get the personalities of Asami, Hibiki, Chie and Haruto before they disappeared. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: SEWING SCISSORS<br/>After Asami lent Haruto her sewing kit after her attack, he found her sewing scissors had traces of blood on them. When Asami requested them back to fix a tear, he washed it before happily giving it back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>CLASS TRIAL START!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Before we begin, let me explain the rules of the school trial in simple terms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Your task is to reason out the identity of the culprit, and vote on who to accuse!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Should you correctly identify the culprit, they alone shall be punished! But if you vote for the wrong person…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Then everyone except the culprit shall be punished, and the culprit shall be given permission to leave this facility!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: <em> Alright, we get it! </em> Can we have at least <em> one </em> trial where you don’t blather on about shit we already know? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Hmph, for a hardass for the rules, you sure are impatient, aren’t you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Fine, but don’t come running back to <em> me </em> when you forget how these trials work! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: You're all really impressive today! Going this far out for a practical joke? That's something I expected Ichika to think of, not you guys!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Very clever! You almost made me think she’s… y’know! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: I really, <em> really </em> wish that was the case...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Likewise, but getting hung up on emotions will only muddle our investigation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Now, Kawarino. Specify what exactly you and Oshiro's meeting entailed. Because "some stuff" isn't going to cut it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Well, it was pretty simple, actually! I brought Asami over to that medicine place to apologize. But that one cloaked person came right in and pricked me! I blacked out, and the next thing I knew, I woke up in bed with Asami sleeping right by me! Kinky, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Back up a second. What exactly were you apologizing for?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: A lot of things! Disobeying orders, taking too long to <em>follow</em> orders, being in the same room as her… And that one <em> really </em>big thing, of course! But that’s Koto’s story, not mine!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: (to Koto) Well? What the fuck have you done now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Quick to jump to conclusions, aren’t we? Haven’t you even considered what the other side of the story’s been doing? Because our victim and would-be victim haven’t exactly been the most squeaky clean of people. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> I’ll have you know that while I was lounging in the infirmary, those two put me through a particularly gruesome torture session.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Ah yes, a torture session. The perfect activity for EXCUSE ME WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Interesting… Was anyone else involved?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I… don’t think that’s relevant right now. Just knowing those two were behind this is more than enough evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Really, Chie? Your reaction to someone getting tortured is </em> <span class="u"><em> that? </em></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: No, that's my reaction to <em> you </em>getting tortured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> ...Yeah, I guess that’s a fair response, then. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Ooh, what did you guys do to him? Break his toes? Electrocute him with a cow prodder? Make sure to put in every juicy detail!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Well, I was gonna wait ‘till Asami showed up so we could tell it together, but I don’t mind goin’ solo if you want! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: So basically, we tied up Koto to one of those hospital beds using those bedsheets! Then, we injected some of that poison in him, but only a single syringe-full so he’d just squirm a bit! We didn’t really get too far, though. Again, sorry about that, Koto! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: If that’s true, then that means the culprit obviously took inspiration from the incident. If we can find who had information behind the torture, then we just might have found our culprit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Now, Misao! Is there anyone you dispelled this information to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Dunno what a dish-spell is, but I know I didn’t tell anyone about the Koto Incident! Pretty sure the only people who knew about it were those in the room! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Hmph, that can’t just be it. What if someone heard about this from one of you two? Or spied on you during the torture?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: W-Well, that seems a bit far-fetched, doesn’t it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Whoa, wait a second. I never said there were only two people in that room.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: (smirk) <em> Tsukiko, do you have any choice words for us all? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Tsukiko... you knew about this? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> “Knew”? More like “participated”.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> What’s wrong? Mad that someone other than your classmates got a taste of justice?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: <em> Wonderful.</em> Why does this not fucking surprise me at this point?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Goddammit, this is what we get for putting one person directly in charge of her! Show some more initiative, people! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: I-I swear I’ve been watching her as closely as I could. She just… got free from my grip at some point. That’s all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: If your idea of “watching her closely” is letting her perform what could’ve amounted to murder, than you’re a much more corrupt officer than I thought, Ito. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Hey! What I did wasn’t on the level of an average murder! I was trying to protect you all from him! You know that mysterious attacker, don’t you? I was just doing something about them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: And your intuition led you to Koto’s retreat?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Well, wouldn’t you think the same thing? You've seen how he's acted since he’s gotten out of the infirmary! Wouldn't you say he’s been nothing but the scum of the Earth?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> The scum of the Earth? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: (looking regretful) <em> That’s about how I’d put things, yeah. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> Right now, though? I’d like to have that shit dead and buried like our four missing classmates. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: You say that now, but what happens the next time you’re actually affected by a motive? Will you be carrying that usual smug grin of yours then? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <em> Enough. </em>Petty bickering will get us nowhere in this case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: I believe she has a point. Please, if you can, follow Chie’s advice and pay attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: ...Asami wouldn’t forgive us otherwise. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISCUSSION START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLETS: Monokuma File / Unofficial Monokuma File / Misao’s Account / “REVENGE” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>YUTAKA: It’s obvious that whoever did this knew about Koto’s torture. The question is, who exactly could it have been? </p>
<p>CHIE: You’re telling me you don’t think this is Mikami’s doing? <b>He had the perfect motive to do this</b>, and he isn’t exactly a stranger to committing murderous acts.</p>
<p>HIBIKI: N-No, I’m <em> positive </em>he couldn’t have done this. F-For now, we n-need to focus on someone else.</p>
<p>HARUTO: Say, what if <b>that guy targeting Miss Asami did this</b>, and Miss-ao was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Poisoning fits their modus operandi perfectly! </p>
<p>BENJIRO: And how the hell would that work? <b>Did news of Koto’s attack just magically spread to them</b>, then? </p>
<p>YUUNA: Then... what about Tsukiko? I certain don't mean to resurface the Neon Justice debacle, but... <strong>torture can lead to a lot more</strong>, wouldn't you say?</p>
<p>RYOU: Unfortunately, we must not leave out Misao as well. <strong>Her and Tsukiko</strong><b> were the only other people in that room to know about the crime.</b></p>
<p>NORIKO: Trust me,<b> neither of those two have the proper motivation</b> to kill Asami. </p>
<p>NORIKO: ...Of course, considering this class so far, that wouldn’t surprise me in the least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return27" name="return27"></a><a class="hovertext27" href="#return27"></a>
</p>
<pre><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</pre>
<p>TSUKIKO: Misao, I need you to get some things straight for our classmates. Is it true that before you passed out, you saw someone dressed in a white cloak enter the infirmary?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Sure did! And whoever it is, can I have some of your workout tips? Because lifting me up onto the bed like that was impressive!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: A person in a white cloak… that’s exactly what I saw before I was attacked, too… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Then that proves it! It seems the white cloak is a calling card to this attacker. So, seeing them at this crime scene means they must be behind this as well!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Alright, but we still don’t know <em> who </em> did this. Just because we know the same idiot’s been making their rounds here, that doesn’t exactly mean we can punish them. What we need to know is who has the information to do this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Well, we’ve already covered that Misao didn’t leak any information. But what about Tsukiko and Asami? What were they doing between the time of Koto’s torture and Asami’s death?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Well, Tsukiko is someone I can vouch for. Me and her had a little <em> talk. </em>However, I didn’t get around to saying much before that mass possession. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> And Asami left before Tsukiko or Misao, leaving a gap of time unaccounted for. Perhaps she went on to brag about almost vanquishing her scapegoat or some shit.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Hardly. Yutaka and I saw her storm off in the halls a few minutes before we were body-snatched. She couldn't have gotten any farther before she was possessed as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Did you hear Misao at any point during that?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>BENJIRO: Probably? When it comes to those two, I try and tune them out the best I can. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: That’s alright, Benji! I still love ya anyways!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: ...Did you say something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Then that leaves only one person here who could do this: Koto! Not only does he have the information, but he also has the motive! How else could he cover his tracks for future attacks? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: I, uh, think the <em> torture </em> would be the bigger concern for him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: ...Everything all right over there, Nakami?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: That… can’t be it. There’s still not enough proof to point this directly at Koto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Geez, Nakami. Is one little uncertainty going to be enough to blind you to reality? Koto did this, plain and simple. Now, try not to confuse the class again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Sorry, I'm-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: ...No. No, we can’t just keep treating him like a menace without concrete proof. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: In fact, something stood out to me when looking at the evidence. Something, in hindsight, makes me think Koto’s completely innocent from engaging in the crime scene. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“FOR GREAT JUSTICE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Are you even thinking this through? There’s nobody else this can possibly be but Koto! Who else had the motive and understanding of the crime scene to do this? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Tsukiko, please listen to me-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Why should I? What evidence could you possibly have to prove this isn't the case? Because I can guarantee it’s faulty at best!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s obvious Tsukiko isn’t listening to reason right now. I can’t believe I have to do this, but… I think it’s up to me to get her back on track. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...Hopefully I can get this right.  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BLADES: Fabric / Plastic Bags / Nakami’s Testimony / “Revenge”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: All you’re basing your theory off of is a hunch. And going through class trials on hunch alone will just get us into graves quicker! </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: However, what I’ve managed to uncover points to Koto perfectly. We’ve established that none of his three attackers spread the news, meaning the crime was committed from pure vengeance.</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Face it, you’re wasting your time! Let’s just go back and investigate what we have! I’m positive it’ll all work out! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: The information of his attack isn’t what I want to focus on! You’re missing something crucial from the crime scene that needs to be analyzed!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Then what else did you possibly find? <b>An eyewitness to the torture session</b> ? <b>Fingerprints from someone else at the crime scene</b>? Because if that’s the case, <b>there’s zero evidence pointing to it!</b></p>
<p>TSUKIKO: The murder seems pretty cut-and-dry, don’t you think? Koto obviously <b>dressed in that robe</b>, poisoned Asami and Misao, <b> tied them to the bed</b>, then <b>wrote that message on the wall</b>! </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Anything between those facts and our answer is <b>just a bunch of distractions</b>! You may be an officer, but even you make mistakes sometimes! So, do the right and admit you made one right now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return2" name="return2"></a><a class="hovertext2" href="#return2"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: That message couldn’t have been written by Koto! Just look at that handwriting! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Just from a simple observation, I think all of us can see the strokes used are blocky and sloppily-written. However, Koto’s own handwriting doesn’t match up in the slightest. As anyone can see from his messages, his calligraphy is thin and neatly-written, with every stroke easy to read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em>Damn straight it is. I can’t exactly throw witty remarks around if nobody can read what I’m saying.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: So? Couldn’t he just intentionally write that sloppily to throw us off his tracks?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Maybe, but why would he do that? Koto or otherwise, it’s obvious that the message was written expressly for us to read and decipher. Yet, the kanji used is almost bordering on illegible thanks to its writing style.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Wouldn’t intentionally handicapping his writing <em> that </em>much ruin the message he’s trying to get across? If this is truly revenge for Asami’s torture of him, keeping his calligraphy at least partially readable would be the best way to go through with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Well… I still say you’re making a huge mistake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Then that means our killer had to have had terrible handwriting… That’s proof enough that <em> I </em> couldn’t be involved in this shit, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Hold on. Despite this one aspect being solved, we should get back to focusing on actual evidence, as opposed to dogpiling onto a single solution again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: ...Trust me, I’d rather not go through that again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Then can I propose that we back up a second? If we’ve concluded that Asami’s attacker is possibly still our culprit, then we need to determine who else could have done this more than ever, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: But… how? We’re out of leads, aren’t we?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: That’s something we’ll need to find out ourselves! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Now everyone, let’s get back to the drawing board! And make it snappy! </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>DISCUSSION START! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLETS: Personality List / Hibiki’s Testimony / Security Cameras / Yutaka’s Testimony</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>CHIE: Isn’t this just <b>a massive waste of time</b>? We’ve already covered most of our bases. We should look into the evidence more rather than dwell on something that might not even matter.</p>
<p>YUTAKA: Giving up already? An attitude like that’s going to get you nowhere in this trial! Now, let’s actually rack our brains for more than a minute, people! </p>
<p>HIBIKI: M-Maybe we’re focusing too hard on external factors here. I th-think <b>one of our alternate personas </b>could have done this. </p>
<p>RYOU: Nonsense, such an outcome is too convoluted. It is my theory that <b>Asami or Tsukiko simply let the information of the torture slip out</b> . Possibly <b>Koto dispelled information </b>as well.</p>
<p>KOTO: <em> I still say we should go back to seeing if </em> <b> <em>someone was watching from the security room.</em> </b> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: <em> T-Trust me, it’s not worth your time! </em></p>
<p>MISAO: Wow, you guys sure are working hard on a case that doesn’t even matter! <b>Asami’s gonna be so proud</b> when she hears about this! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return3" name="return3"></a><a class="hovertext3" href="#return3"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: It’s extremely plausible that one of our alternate personas did this! Before Asami’s death, Misao created a list that identified almost everyone’s additional personality. And, as it turns out, a few of them held issues with either Asami or Misao. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: I don’t blame them in the slightest. So, Misao, who do we need to watch out for? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: (laughing) Nobody, silly!<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>MISAO: There may be some people out there that didn’t really like me or Asami, but that doesn’t mean they did anything about it! All this motive stuff’s just Monokuma’s fancy way of messing with us! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Thanks for liking my little list, but you guys might be taking this whole “fake trial” thing too seriously! Right answer or wrong, none of it's gonna kill anyone or anything! Besides, Asami’s gonna be fine with it either way!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Asami’s dead, Misao.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> She’s not coming back. She never </em> <span class="u"><em> will </em></span> <em> come back. Whatever baggage you left behind with her’s going to stay there for the rest of your life. And the sooner you stop trying to run away from that fact, the better.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> But that’s the thing. It may be too late to save her, but it’s never too late to help her. I have no clue where the fuck she ended up, but I know that if you followed what she wanted from you, that would be more than enough. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> Goddamn, if I had realized that sooner, I’d be in a much better place. But you’re different. You can still make things right. For both of you.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: ...Misao? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misao held onto herself tightly. When she looked up, her normally-cheerful expression was on the brink of tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: ...Does anyone else feel really strange right now? Like there’s a weird sinking feeling in your stomach and rain in your eyes that won’t go away <em> and like something's really, really wrong with your body? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: (tender smile) I think we all have, sweetheart. But do you know what might help make it better? Sharing what you know with us. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: ...Then I’ll try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: There’s four people who could have done… the thing. First, there’s the stagehand that Asami mocked, according to an article in “Rogue Magazine''. She’s in Yuuna’s body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: I can live with that. Just keep going, please. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Next, the legendary all-in-one filmmaker Aya Yuhi is inside Tsukiko. Apparently, she was making a documentary on Asami that she sabotaged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Got it! Who else?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: For people who didn’t like <em> me</em>, there’s always that one ice skater I “love-followed” for a while. Changed her name and everything! Anywhoo, she’s with Nakami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: So we have three new suspects to this crime? That’s perfect!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Not so fast, Ryou! I knew the person in you, too! I actually managed to swoop in and date his girlfriend! While she was with him! Crazy, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: (moping) Why must you have such a contentious past…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Anyways, <em> that’s </em>everyone! Good luck, you guys!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Well, I can vouch for Tsukiko. We were both speaking to each other just before the mass possession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: I hope to God it was about that little “torture” stint of hers…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: That’s… classified information, ma’am. What we should be focusing on is what the other two were doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Actually, we were together during the possession as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Indeed. We were tending to a mass peace-keeping endeavor in the gym. We tried to keep it a secret but surely, “Project Eirene” rings a bell with at least one of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence overtook the courtroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <span class="u"><em>Eirene</em></span> <em>towards that not being the case.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Really? A stupid pun during a time like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> Hey, </em> <em><span class="u"> someone’s</span> </em> <em> got to follow in Ichika’s footsteps. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Anyways, my point still stands. Unless they have a third party here that can provide a solid alibi, then they shouldn't be trusted. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Hold it, Koto. I know for a fact someone here's at least partially aware of what Yuuna and Ryou were doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: But if they really insist on staying silent, I guess I'll have to expose them myself!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>PICK SOMEONE!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER</p>
<p>NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER</p>
<p>SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER</p>
<p>NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST</p>
<p>KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR</p>
<p>HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER</p>
<p>ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN</p>
<p>CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT</p>
<p>YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS</p>
<p>MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL</p>
<p>BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR</p>
<p>ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS</p>
<p>NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER</p>
<p>YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER</p>
<p>RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER</p>
<p>HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return4" name="return4"></a><a class="hovertext4" href="#return4"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Benjiro, you knew about this event, didn't you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: What? No, of course not!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Nice try, but there's one piece of evidence contradicting you. During the investigation, you said the following:</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>BENJIRO: With the Eirene-level bullshit that's consistently thrown our way, I wouldn't count things out!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: "Eirene-level" didn't mean much during the time, but now it's obvious you overheard the word through either Yuuna or Ryou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Please, I simply read about it in the library. Am I not allowed to spice up my vocabulary? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Nonsense. I taught you the word myself. Do the "Super Eirene Bros" mean nothing to you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: I thought we agreed on the name "Eirene's Angels". It's what Benjiro liked most, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: P-Piss off, shitheads!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Ah, so you <em> do </em> know about this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: FINE! Yes, I was there. Don't get your panties in a twist, people!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Not only was he there, but he was a big help to us all. The work he did helping us set up was outstanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: (smirking) <em> Was </em> <em> he? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: D-Don't act like this is some world-shaking piece of news! Nothing could get done if you idiots were on-edge! Those duel-personalites would just take over our bodies faster!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: (blushing) Understand? This is more of a utility than anything else! <em> So shut up! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: That’s adorable and all, but it's also very bad for the case. Now we really <em> are </em>out of leads. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: No, it’s more reason to focus back on evidence. We need to have a better look at that crime scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Don't give up now! I think we're starting to get the hang of this a little! Let's give this the old try-for-a-college!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: "College try".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: We seem a little young for that, but yeah, that thing!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>DISCUSSION START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BLADES: Monokuma File / “Revenge” / Security Footage / Hibiki’s Testimony</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>MISAO: C’mon guys, we can do this! There has to be <em> something </em> here we can use! </p>
<p>CHIE: Well, at this point, there’s no evidence we can use to determine Oshiro’s attacker. <b>Her injuries weren’t exactly broadcasted</b>, so we’ll need to find answers elsewhere. </p>
<p>HARUTO: You know what we should do? Have a <em> reeeeal </em> close look at Asami’s body! <b>Those scratches can’t be caused by just one person</b>!</p>
<p>NORIKO: How about that kanji on the wall? It’s sloppy as hell, sure, but we can still analyze the handwriting. Maybe <b>it’s more accurate than we think</b>, and Nakami's theory was completely fucking wrong.</p>
<p>HIBIKI: I-I know I didn’t do a very good job, so th-there might be <b>something I missed in the autopsy</b>. </p>
<p>CHIE: No, you did fine. This case is<b> just a confusing mess</b> is all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return5" name="return5"></a><a class="hovertext5" href="#return5"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: That’s not true, Chie. The day Asami got attacked, we set up security cameras to catch the culprit. Maybe we can find some more evidence of Asami’s attacker there!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Ooh, that’s using the old noodle! Now, can you show it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I… wish I could. The cameras we used won’t let you play the footage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: But <em> I </em> sure can! Pass that baby up here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: Yeah, nice try. Knowing you, you’d probably smash the camera or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: <em> Hey! </em> I’d only lightly kick it into a wall! I’m not a neanderthal, after all! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Seriously though, what’s more fun to you: watching a sinking ship go down, or providing just enough to keep them running around like scared passengers? Now, you want help or not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly, the class passed the camera up to Monokuma. After a few seconds of fiddling around with it, he faced it to the wall and pressed play. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The students watched a shot of Asami going inside her dorm room, firmly shutting it and presenting its pixel sprite for all to see. As the video dragged on, the only people being displayed were ones simply passing by, as Asami entered and exited infrequently. Sometimes she'd enter and exit with a duffel bag, but otherwise everything was normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Hmm… nothing yet… Can you speed it up a bit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: I did! We’re already in the third day!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: <em> What? </em>No, that's impossible! The only person ever to enter that room was Asami!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: That’s <em> your </em>problem, not mine! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: <em> Bullshit! </em> This is just another one of your tricks, isn’t it? You must’ve tampered with the video! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Nope! 100% real footage right here! Besides, doing something like that’s against my lovable rule-abiding persona!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: But… that can’t possibly be it. We saw how badly injured Asami got over the course of three days. It’s literally impossible for her attack to have happened if this footage was real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Is that true, though? Maybe there’s a circumstance we’re missing here.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Whatever it is, it’s up to me to find it.  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>LOGIC DIVE START!</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li>Why didn’t the camera show anything? </li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Monokuma hid something from us - There was nothing to show</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><ol>
<li>What person do we know accessed Asami’s room during the video?</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Hibiki - Misao - Asami</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><ol>
<li>What do we know about Asami that relates to these facts?</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami was paranoid over her attack - Asami’s alternate personality has an unknown relationship with her - Asami directly participated in Koto’s torture</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return6" name="return6"></a><a class="hovertext6" href="#return6"></a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Monokuma’s right: nobody ever entered or exited that room once. However, there’s still one person we know for sure who was in there: Asami. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Another thing we need to realize is that, unlike a lot of us, Asami’s personality is completely unknown to all of us. However, unlike Koto, we know she had one placed inside of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: However, is it that much of a stretch to assume she didn't know either? Despite being under intense stress, she never once demonstrated any signs of possession. So, who's to say what they were like?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Oh, I get it! You think…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: ...Say, what <em> are </em> you thinking, anyhow? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Who’s to say that Asami’s personality <em> wasn’t </em> the one attacking her? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: <em> Have you lost it? </em> That makes no sense! Why would an alternate personality try to injure their own host? Actually think before you talk, Tsukiko! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: No, that could be it. It’s clear that she was a very controversial person while she was alive, considering at least two others had issues with her. It wouldn’t surprise me if whoever she got stuck with valued getting revenge over having to live in her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: A bunch of theoretical evidence won't prove a thing! Until you can show me something that, without a doubt, connects to your hypothesis, I don't want to hear you sow any more tales!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Evidence that completely connects to her personality injuring Asami? Considering </em> that <em> piece of evidence, I have just what Yutaka wants! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return7" name="return7"></a><a class="hovertext7" href="#return7"></a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Actually, we may just have determined the weapon her personality used. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: You see, Asami lent Haruto her sewing kit for… <em> something. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Dolls, miss! Wanted InnerSloth to know they were being thought about!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Well, whatever thing you wanted them for, Koto told us first-hand that you opened that box to find a bloody pair of scissors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Now, Asami, Nakami, Misao and I all searched her room after her first attack for clues, but failed to find any sort of a weapon. However, I think all of us ruled out the idea of it being hidden in that box! After all, it was pitch-black and impossible to see through, and Asami made no mention of it being something to look out for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: You got it! But don’t worry, Asami was none the wiser! I washed those things right up before giving them back to her! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: Woah, woah, woah. Lets just back up a second. You saw there was blood on those scissors, but instead of telling her about it, you just <em> washed them up and returned them to her!? </em></p>
<p><br/>
HARUTO: Hehehe, yep! You can't just give clues away so quickly, Noriko! You'd ruin the story's suspense!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: <em> Our lives are not for your fucking entertainment! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Then you guys must be livin' the wrong way!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: (blushing) W-Well, fine, that’s decent enough proof for now. But don’t come crawling back to me when it’s later proven wrong...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: So the real murderer was inside Asami the entire time! What an inspiring story for the ages! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Let us not get overexcited, now. If Asami was technically attacking herself this entire time, then who was the person who attacked me and Hibiki? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: This is going to sound crazy but…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: ...I think that was Asami. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU’RE DOING IT WRONG!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: <em> THAT’S IT! </em> Such ridiculous notions are one thing, but I will not stand for this… this <em> victim-blaming!  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: For once, get your shit together! Actually provide some evidence instead of throwing such baseless accusations around! </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BLADES: Hibiki’s Testimony / Monokuma File / Security Footage / Yutaka’s Testimony</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>YUTAKA: Well? Are you going to bother defending your shitty beliefs? Because with the way this trial’s been playing out so far, you’ve been doing a pretty piss-poor job at it. </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Go on, tell me how Asami could have done this. Tell me how the woman who was scared and on the brink of paranoia could have been the one causing all this grief!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: That’s exactly it! She was paranoid, so what’s stopping her from trying to get revenge on her attacker? </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: She was fully willing to hurt Koto, so injuring someone wasn’t exactly out of left field for her. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>YUTAKA: Those two instances are separate! And just because she’s paranoid doesn’t mean shit about her attacking people! </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Now, what evidence do you possibly have? <b>The fabric we disproved</b>? <b>The very brief glimpse of our attacker</b>? </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Face it! <b>Ryou was the only person attacked</b>, yet there isn’t enough proof we can link back to Asami! And if you think otherwise, then you seriously need to get your head examined! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return8" name="return8"></a><a class="hovertext8" href="#return8"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: No, that’s not it! There’s actually a <em> second </em>person who was attacked! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Earlier today, I walked in on Hibiki in the storage room, badly poisoned. However, it turns out he kept this circumstance private. Even Chie, his protégé, had no clue he was injured!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Indeed, and I’m still disappointed in you for your privacy, Okamura. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: S-Sorry for that... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I-It’s true, though. I didn’t bother telling anyone about this. Th-There really wasn’t any need to spread any more worry around the classroom, especially if I c-could fix the problem myself…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Hibiki, I’d like to ask you a question: did anyone else walk in on you before you managed to heal yourself?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>HIBIKI: J-Just you. I-It was a quick procedure, really. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: If that’s really the case, then there’s one thing Asami said to me that’s<em> very </em>concerning:</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>ASAMI: Ooooooh, they’ll pay for what they did. To Ryou. To Hibiki. To <b> <em>ME!</em> </b></p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Now, there’s only two ways Asami could have known this information: if either Hibiki or I told her, which both of us didn’t do, or…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: ...If she witnessed it herself. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I WILL CLEANSE YOUR WRONGFUL ACTIONS.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Huh? You have issues with this too, Ryou? We’ve already covered that Asami did this. What else do you need to argue about? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Well… this cannot be right. Sure, Hibiki’s attack could very well be attributed to her. But… mine had to be someone else! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh no, Ryou’s in denial. This is going to hurt for the both of us, but I need to make it clear she had to have done both crimes.  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BLADES: Monokuma File / Personality List / Fabric In Library / Unofficial Monokuma File</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>RYOU: You know what all of this could be attributed to? Mere impersonation. </p>
<p>RYOU: Asami held an unspoken grudge against Hibiki for unknown reasons. Perhaps about a lack of surgery, or perhaps something that ran much deeper within herself. </p>
<p>RYOU: However, the idea itself was something she took from whoever attacked me. That way, if she was caught she could push the blame onto someone else. Unfortunately, we’re doing the reverse to her in this situation. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Despite whatever motive Asami had to attack Hibiki, we can’t just overlook her as your attacker, either!</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>RYOU: C-Come on! The holes in your theory are so easy to see!</p>
<p>RYOU: First off, that cloak the attacker wore could come from anyone’s sheets! <b>There is nothing exclusive to it being Asami’s </b>in the slightest!</p>
<p>RYOU; Secondly, <b>I didn't provide sufficient motivation to be killed</b>! Asami’s issues lied elsewhere, but certainly not with someone providing her class levity! </p>
<p>RYOU: Now please, let us rid ourselves of these baseless accusations and follow my path of correctness! We won’t solve this tragedy otherwise! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return9" name="return9"></a><a class="hovertext9" href="#return9"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: While not much evidence exists involving your attack, what Nakami, Noriko and I found at the crime scene is sufficient enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: See, at the library we discovered a ripped piece of cloth with a little bit of blood on it. And, according to Nakami, it matched the material used in our bedsheets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: But that’s the thing: why did it have a bloodstain on it if you was poisoned, Ryou? No other injury was found on you when we found you, nor did you make any mention of attacking the killer before they fled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Oooooh, then that has to mean the sheet had blood on it beforehand! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: EEEEEEEE! I'm really getting the hang of this, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Now, my next questions falls on Hibiki, Misao and Nakami. Since all three of you saw what her room looked like after her first attack, what can you tell me about her bed?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>MISAO: OH! I remember! The left side of her bedsheets was covered in pink! But the right side was completely fine! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Well… you have certainly raised a good argument. But aren’t there additional factors that we have excluded here? Let’s just say… our female classmates know what I mean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Well, our lady friends aren’t going to have to worry for much longer, because I have some evidence that can prove my theory correct!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return7" name="return7"></a><a class="hovertext7" href="#return7"></a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Haruto! Koto mentioned that when you mentioned getting those sewing scissors, you also brought up how Asami wanted the kit back a day later. What was it for, again?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>HARUTO: Not much! She just said she had something in her room with a tear in it, and wanted to patch it up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: AHA! Even if we don't know what she was referring to, needing to fix something the day after the attacker ruined their sheet matches the timeline perfectly!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Well, I still think Ishiyama raised a good point. Her motivations for doing any of this make very little sense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: If Oshiro<em> was </em> the attacker, then why would she try so hard to have her killer be exposed?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> She raises a good point… What reason </em> would <em> she have? </em></p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li>She was terrified of her own actions</li>
<li>To raise awareness of her own attacks</li>
<li>For the lolz</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return10" name="return10"></a><a class="hovertext10" href="#return10"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: It was to make us take her own attacks more seriously! I’m pretty sure that she wasn’t aware she was the one attacking herself, especially with how paranoid she was acting towards the end of her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Now, I’m pretty sure most of us can remember just how desperate she was for us to take her problem seriously. So, what’s stopping her from creating a situation where she proved how dangerous her attacker really was?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: That… was truly her motivation? She did all this for... that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: ...It's going to be okay. Just breathe in and out. Remember what the Eirene Project set out to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Y-Yes, you're right. Absolutely right…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: How is this fucking okay!? Our victim's turning out to be as bad as her goddamn killer, and you insist things are <em>"going to be just fine"!?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: ...Perhaps the Eirene Project will do you some good as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: I dunno, guys… As super cool as it’d be for Miss Asami to concoct several different attacks on people as their bodily functions shut down painfully, do ya really think her and the attacker were one in the same?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>MISAO: Guess there’s only way to find out! </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>DISCUSSION START! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLETS: Yutaka’s Testimony / Fabric In Library / Security Footage </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: I mean, she’d certainly have the talent to do this. <b>That robe the killer wore was obviously made from bedsheets</b>, essentially making it a giant piece of fabric. It's perfect for the Ultimate Seamstress to make a form-concealing outfit from. All she had to do was <strong>stuff it into a duffel bag</strong>, and she could avoid the cameras and others detecting her!</p>
<p>KOTO: <em> As for the poison, that shouldn’t be that difficult to retrieve for her. </em> <b><em>All it would take was a quick stopover to the infirmary before each attack</em></b>,<em> then she’d have what she’d need. </em></p>
<p>RYOU: As for the figure themselves, they fit Asami’s height, at least from what I remember seeing of them. Even with my back turned, <b>it’s obvious they matched Asami perfectly!</b></p>
<p>NORIKO: Then that settles that. We should be more than enough evidence to prove<b> that prick's the attacker</b>. Now, can we finally accept her for the festering pile of human garbage she was?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return11" name="return11"></a><a class="hovertext11" href="#return11"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: That’s impossible! According to Yutaka and Chie, every bottle of poison in this building was dumped the day after Ryou’s attack! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: And considering the trouble that's been going on lately, who wouldn't?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: However, this doesn’t disprove Asami in the slightest of not having cyanide on her! How could we have conducted Koto’s torture otherwise? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: So then that means there had to be a period of time where she had access to the infirmary, but before Ryou was attacked, right? But when could it possibly be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Oh, I have an idea.</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li>After being patched up by Hibiki</li>
<li>After the failed investigation</li>
<li>In the middle of the night</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return12" name="return12"></a><a class="hovertext12" href="#return12"></a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Asami continued her search in the kitchen after the failed investigation, and nobody reported her wandering off. And during the middle of the night, Hibiki and Chie were still on-duty, leaving it impossible for her to sneak in. That just leaves when Hibiki caught up to her in the halls after her attack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Now, Hibiki. Just what happened when you caught up to her?</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
HIBIKI: Uh, e-exactly what you mentioned. I escorted her to the infirmary t-to ask her some more questions, f-for safety reasons. But…I-I’m afraid I might have gotten blindsighted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI:  I… n-noticed Koto had left the room halfway through. A-And he was in the dining room, w-with a bunch of you all. I-I was dreadfully worried about what would happen based on… h-his past grievances, so I left momentarily. Unfortunately, Chie w-was out on an enforced break, so... s-she was left all alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: So there it is. The moment Asami could have taken your supplies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: O-Oh my gosh, I caused this, didn’t I? If I had known for a second she was capable of doing this and if I wasn’t such an idiot-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: You’re not psychic, Okamura. It’s nobody’s fault but Oshiro's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: And whoever did this thing, of course!<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>NAKAMI: ...Actually, with the revelation Asami was behind a part of this, we have a clearer picture of our culprit more than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: There’s two people here who’d want revenge on Asami for what she did to them. However... one of them has already been disproven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Then that just leaves… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...No, it can’t be them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yet they’re the only person left.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...Go on, get this over with already.  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>PICK SOMEONE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER</p>
<p>NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER</p>
<p>SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER</p>
<p>NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST</p>
<p>KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR</p>
<p>HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER</p>
<p>ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN</p>
<p>CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT</p>
<p>YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS</p>
<p>MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL</p>
<p>BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR</p>
<p>ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS</p>
<p>NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER</p>
<p>YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER</p>
<p>RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER</p>
<p>HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
<a id="return13" name="return13"></a><a class="hovertext13" href="#return13"></a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: The person who did this had to have been one of Asami’s victims. However, with Ryou disproven, the only person left…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: ...Is Hibiki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: ...Is this some sort of sick joke, Masayoshi? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Y-Yeah! Surely, this is all simply a skillful ruse! I’m sure he has as airtight of an alibi as any! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: …Right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Hibiki… where were you when Asami was killed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I… I-I don’t remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I-I can’t remember anything. I-It’s been like this all day. One minute I’d be w-working, then the next… I wouldn’t even be sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Then <em> think. </em> There has to be <em> something </em>you remember doing in between that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: W-Well… I do remember one thing. But I can’t promise you’ll like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Then stop wasting our time and tell us. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: Just before the mass possession… Koto and I spoke to each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I learned about everything. H-His torture, who was behind it, all of it. I-I actually intended to speak to the three of you about your actions, but then… the motive got ahold of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Son of a bitch. If I knew you might have ended up like this, then it might have been best to keep my trap shut. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I… I-I really could have done this, couldn’t I? I… killed one of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: ...Maybe this is for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I’ve… done s-so much to wrong you all. I kept Koto alive because I wanted to protect every person I could, but all I did was make you all even <em> more </em> vulnerable. Asami g-grabbed that weapon because I was too careless to see past my own duties. And even the basic concept of avenging Koto’s attack was something I c-couldn’t get right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: Don’t you think… m-maybe it’s time to make it up to you all? I-If I really did this, then you can g-get rid of the source of your problems once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: S-So please, if you really think it was me… then I deserve execution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Hibiki… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: What… Wh-What…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <em> What is </em> <b> <em>wrong</em> </b> <em> with you!?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Are you <em> really </em> going to just lay here and accept defeat? You’re not even going to <em> try </em>and clear your name!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Chie-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <b><em>No!</em></b> Don’t even bother! The fact of the matter is that a mistake was clearly made! We’re <em>not</em> convicting our leading surgeon until <em>every last piece</em> of this case is analyzed down to the smallest fraction! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The pain in Chie’s face… I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s understandable, though. Having the person who’s helped us through so many deaths cause one himself?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> To see Hibiki be struck down by such an unjust and unfair stroke of luck, and not even bother to fight for it, is hard for anyone to watch.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> However, saving lives is just what I’m good at.  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>INTERMISSION</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Trial (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EVIDENCE BULLET: MONOKUMA FILE<br/>The victim’s name is Asami Oshiro. Her body was discovered in the infirmary, tied to the railing of a hospital bed. The time of death was 3:00pm. Copious amounts of cyanide can be found inside the central nervous system. The victim also suffered various lacerations to the top and base of the neck. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: "REVENGE”<br/>The kanji for “revenge” is written on the wall behind Asami and Misao in blood. The strokes of the kanji look bold and blocky, as well as sloppily written. Some of the blood has dripped down the walls and formed small puddles. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: PLASTIC BAGS<br/>Two plastic bags were found in the infirmary’s back room, hidden in a gap between two shelves. Both appear to have horizontal slits in them and have traces of blood both on the inside and outside.</p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: SECURITY CAMERAS<br/>A security monitor was set up across Asami’s door to record her attacker. Although the footage can’t be played back, the blinking red light indicated that it was working properly.</p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: YUTAKA'S TESTIMONY<br/>During the morning, Yutaka and Chie drained every bottle of poison drained to prevent any similar instances. Despite this, Asami still found a bottle. Additionally, Chie failed to mention her inclusion in this while in the medicine room earlier. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: FABRIC IN LIBRARY<br/>A piece of fabric was found inside the library after Ryou’s attack. The cloth was white with spots of blood stained onto it, appearing to be ripped at one edge. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: UNOFFICIAL MONOKUMA FILE<br/>A fake report created by Hibiki to outline Misao’s circumstances. Misao was found tied to a hospital bed, poisoned just like Asami. She had a dark black bruise and large gash right on the back of her head as well, and was found with her helmet removed. No additional wounds were found. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: MISAO'S ACCOUNT<br/>According to Misao, a person wearing a white cloak came into the infirmary, knocking her unconscious and poisoning both her and Asami. The appearance of the attacker matches both Ryou’s and Hibiki’s accounts as well. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: HIBIKI'S TESTIMONY<br/>Hibiki had spent most of the day locked inside the storage room because of his injury, refusing to let anybody inside. Outside of myself, nobody seems aware he was injured at all before he recovered fully, returning to his usual duties. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: PERSONALITY LIST<br/>Misao made a list of everyone’s personalities before the death of Asami. Most people seem unrelated to the crime, though a few either have beef with Asami or Misao. She also failed to get the personalities of Asami, Hibiki, Chie and Haruto before they disappeared. </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET: SEWING SCISSORS<br/>After Asami lent Haruto her sewing kit after her attack, he found her sewing scissors had traces of blood on them. When Asami requested them back to fix a tear, he washed it before happily giving it back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>CLASS TRIAL REOPENED</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: I'm telling you, you've got your facts wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: How? Asami's the one who's been attacking everyone, including Hibiki himself. That's motivation enough right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Not to mention Koto directly told Hibiki about his torture. Thus, he had the information needed to set up the crime scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: And he didn't have too good of an alibi, either! Gee, all that evidence is sure piling up, huh? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <em> Okay, I get it. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <em> Look. </em> If Okamura was truly possessed by his personality in order to do this, then surely Kawarino would have been able to notice some sort of change within him. Yet, she failed to write anything about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Yeah, but Miss Asami didn’t have one, either! Yet hers got all stabby with her, didn’t they? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Why are you like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Chie’s right, though! I don’t have a clue who Hibiki could possibly be possessed by. But that doesn’t mean I can’t try! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: BIG BRAIN TIME, GO! Hnnnnng-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Before you burst your only working brain cell, you should know there’s a way easier way to determine this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: You see, in exchange for that troublesome voice actor not participating in the motive, I had to make what you might call an “equivalent exchange”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Hey mister, why are you bothering to help us so much? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Upupupu! I’d rather not spoil the surprise!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Whatever Monokuma’s planning, we should at least consider what he told us. “Equivalent exchange” must mean <em> something </em>important to this case…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hmmm… “Equivalent exchange” likely means... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Hibiki had two people put inside him</li>
<li>A killed classmate was put into Hibiki</li>
<li>Nothing, Monokuma’s messing with you</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return14" name="return14"></a>
  <a class="hovertext14" href="#return14"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I've got it! Since nobody exhibited more than one personality when they were possessed, that has to mean Monokuma used one of our three dead classmates instead!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Are you really going to not get into specifics? There’s exactly one person of those three that would want to do this. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He’s right. It has to be… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Noboru</li>
<li>Saori</li>
<li>Ichika</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return15" name="return15"></a>
  <a class="hovertext15" href="#return15"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: You’re talking about Ichika, aren’t you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Yep, though I don’t exactly think anyone needed to do multiple-choice to figure that shit out.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> I’m pretty sure whoever was controlling Hibiki wanted to frame me for murder. And who else would be that motivated than the person I forced to bleed out in her own room? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> I showed no remorse, so why should she? Fuck, I’d do the same if I was in her shoes.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Hold it. We must have reached the wrong conclusion. Maybe Monokuma really <em> was </em>feeding us the wrong information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: My my, quick to change sides, aren’t we? It’s not <em> my </em> fault your husbando decided to take someone’s life! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: (laughing) Okay, maybe a little. But that’s the luck of the draw for you! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <em> Either way, we’ve made a mistake. </em> We need to look back on actual evidence before we even <em> think </em>about reaching any sort of conclusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I-It’s fine, really. I think everyone’s c-completely on the right track. I-It really would be best if we got this over with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <em> That. Is. Not. Your. Decision. </em> You can decide to lay down and die like the coward you're acting like, but you don't get to decide whether you live or not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: For God sake, show some pride in yourself. Show some initiative in saving your own life. Because how are you going to save everyone else otherwise?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: When you stop being hopeless, get back to me. But for now, we need to revisit that message in blood. I’m still uncertain it’s enough to discredit Mikami of murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Just look at how much of it was used to write that message. Just by looking at Oshiro’s newly-acquired lacerations, it’s obvious that isn’t the source. No injury that small would be enough to produce <em>that</em> much blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Another source had to have been used to write that message. And if we find out what it is, maybe we’ll find our actual culprit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: ...A-Actually, there’s a simple solution to that question. I-If you look at what evidence we have so far, it should point you exactly to where that blood came from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Where the blood came from… I think he means… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return23" name="return23"></a>
  <a class="hovertext23" href="#return23"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I think what you mean are those plastic bags, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Eh? But how could two little plastic bags produce all that blood? Are they magic or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Far from it. I'm thinking that instead of it being a regular plastic bag, it was actually a blood bag. That would certainly explain the stains on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: Th-That’s exactly it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Wait a second. I stayed in the infirmary constantly, yet never witnessed any of these bags. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Neither did I! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: ...About that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I… I h-hid them away the day of Koto’s recovery. I assumed that s-seeing a bag of blood after such a v-violent day for Koto would be… taxing, to say the least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: Th-That spot in the infirmary was the best place to hide it. Th-That way, only myself and a few staff members would be able to find it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: So that means…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: ...I-It’s another strike against me, I’m afraid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: W-Well, this still isn’t the end of the road! There has to be something else we can focus on!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Oh! I’ve got it! The cuts on Asami’s neck! That has to account for something!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Right! If we can find some sort of evidence pointing to what caused the lacerations, then maybe we can finally come to a conclusive answer! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Okay! Is there anything the culprit could have used? Because the last time I checked, I didn’t exactly see any blood-soaked weapon lying around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: W-Well… there was something missing from the crime scene. Something certainly sharp enough to cut open a bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> C’mon, Tsukiko, think! What did Hibiki notice was missing from the crime scene? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>ANAGRAM START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_C_L_EL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return24" name="return24"></a>
  <a class="hovertext24" href="#return24"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: The scalpel! You mentioned it during our investigation! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Okamura, where did you last see this scalpel? Give us as much detail as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I-I d-don’t remember. Th-That’s such a blur to me, j-just like everything else…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: <em>Then think!</em> We <em>need</em> this! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Wait, you mean the Number 11, model number 0934?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: Y-Yes, but did you really remember the model number of my scalpel?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Of course! It’s way sharper than the super-boring Number 10, model number 0326 we had back home! It’s probably super good for cutting straight through the bones of a cadaver or something! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> We can worry about Haruto being a freak later. For now, do you know where it is or something? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Of course! Several minutes before that possession, I borrowed it off of Mister Hibiki! Again, I wanted to make some little gifts for InnerSloth to cheer ‘em up! Did you know scalpels are way better to use than scissors when makin’ paper dolls? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Wonderful, guess the little shit did this. Thanks for making this easy for all of us.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Nuh-uh! I didn’t have it around during that mass body-snatching thing! By then, I had already given it back to Hibiki! I saw him put it in his pocket and everything! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: M-My pocket? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Hibiki reached into the pocket of his robe. Everyone watched him like a hawk as he dug around. After a few agonizing seconds, they saw his eyes grow wide as he cautiously pulled his hand out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his grip was the scalpel Haruto had given back to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And on the tip of it was a thick layer of dried blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: What? B-But…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Hibiki, you… really…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: H-Hold on! Surely, that blood came from Watanabe! He’s behind this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Nah, I’d totally tell you guys! Stabbing into a corpse over and over again would make for a killer story, don’t ya think? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I w-wish I could remember, too. B-But I’m drawing a blank. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Then… take a picture of it! Add it to our collection of evidence! There’s something wrong with it, I’m sure of it! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koto nodded, flashing the camera at the weapon, then writing a description. Tsukiko looked at the tablet closely, snapping the perfect photo of just what he wrote. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: BLOODY SCALPEL</p>
<p>Hibiki had a blood-covered scalpel in the pocket of his robe. The blood appears to be dry. Hibiki has no recollection of how it got blood onto the tip of it, nor that it was ever in his robe in the first place. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: See? If nobody remembers just how that blood ended up on the scalpel, it could have come from anywhere! What’s to say he didn’t injure his hand right this second?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Chie-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“ENOUGH!”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Debunking facts before even hearing the argument? That’s very much like you, don’t you think, Neon Justice?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: That has nothing to do with anything right now! The problem is with that theory! Do you even think that’s remotely possible?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Why wouldn’t it be? Just because you’ve participated so much in these trials doesn’t mean you’re our standalone judge. Now step out of the way while I actually try to stop this corruption.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BLADES: Monokuma File / Bloody Scalpel / Hibiki’s Testimony</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>CHIE: You’ve proven to us time and time again that you’re nothing but an impulsive person who puts all of us in harm's way. </p>
<p>CHIE: If you hadn’t ran to the first sign of trouble, Hatake would be alive. If you hadn’t hidden news of a killing game from us all, we could have possibly saved Kobayashi.</p>
<p>CHIE: Now stop this foolishness and listen to me. Okamura pierced his hand grabbing that scalpel. It’s that simple, and the man shouldn’t be condemned for it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Then why wouldn’t Hibiki express any sort of pain? And why didn’t we see a spot of blood on his gloves?</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Besides, couldn’t the same be said for you? You hid that map, leaving us both as suspects. Then, you forced Koto to escort Ichika, leaving them enough time to form a suicide pact together! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>CHIE: I’ll have you know Okamura is a much tougher individual than you give him credit for. He may be a nervous wreck, but an injury like that <b>wouldn’t be worth expressing any signs of pain </b>over. </p>
<p>CHIE: And I wore those gloves, not you. And let me tell you, <b>they’re very durable</b>. Something may pierce through the glove, but it still prevents any of that blood from leaving. Trust me, <b>this happened to me during my mentorship</b>. </p>
<p>CHIE: The fact is his <b>blood dripped onto the scalpel just now</b>, and pointing baseless accusations at me is just going to lead us to an early grave. <em> So shut up and actually think for once.  </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <a id="return16" name="return16"></a>
  <a class="hovertext16" href="#return16"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: If he just nicked his hand now, then why is the blood <em>dried? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: C’mon, Chie. You had to have noticed something like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: I’m… afraid I didn’t get a good look at the scalpel. My apologies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: “Didn’t get a good look” my ass. You’ve been lying through your teeth this entire time. I can read it on your face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> Now that Noriko mentions it, she’s right. Hibiki nicked his glove while I was in remission and he howled like an animal.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: And w-while Chie did work under me, she d-didn’t injure herself once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: (smiling) I-If I’m being honest, she had quite a way with a scalpel, if I do say so myself!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Then why bother listening to her anymore? It’s obvious she’s just babbling for the sake of babbling at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: I’m afraid he’s right. Chie, dishonesty like yours is nothing short of a disgrace. I demand you stop thinking so short-sighted and actually lead us onward! You’ve done it before, so show some initiative! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: ...You don’t understand. None of you do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: We can’t carry through these trials without him. Unlike the rest of us, he’s been nothing but an asset. Ito’s consistently lost track of a serial killer, Masayoshi has a whole list of offenses I could go into all day, and the rest of us have our own list of grievances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: (sadly) ...Some, worse than others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Without him, we’re nothing. All we’ll be are misguided rats in a cage, with Monokuma ready to spring the mousetrap the second our next motive comes out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: But…if we don’t convict Hibiki, then that could kill all of us as well. What else can we do? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: I don’t know. But that doesn’t mean we can’t stop trying. Because I’m starting to run out of ideas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Hmph, such a foolish method like yours isn’t going to get you anywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: ...However, I admire your spirit. Pressing on for the sake of saving someone… that’s something our classmates have been severely lacking lately! And, frankly, it’s disgusting! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: We’ve lost four of our potentially-brightest classmates, so we need to band together and try harder to actually save one of them this time! <em> Who’s with me!?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> After being the one person who </em> <em> hasn't </em> <em> been a psycho to me today? Fuck yeah I'm in. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: AW YEAH! TIME TO SAVE OUR DOCTOR!</p>
<p><br/>MISAO: I dunno, you guys. Hibiki’s super awesome and I love all the neat government stuff he’s done, but… well…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: ...Misao, is the strange feeling back in your stomach again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: ...Yeah. A lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Well, I’ve got a feeling of my own, and it’s called discontentment. There’s no way I’m allowing Hibiki any more chances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: What else is there left? We keep running around in circles, and it’s not like the people defending him have exactly been the most honest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Just because Chie lied to us doesn’t mean Hibiki isn’t worth redeeming! So man up and try and fight for his sake!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Don’t you think this is a worthless cause by now? If Hibiki really <em> was </em>innocent, there wouldn’t be so much evidence stacking up! Stop being an idiot! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“LET’S NOT FIGHT, LADIES!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! Sounds to me like we’ve got another standstill! You know what that means! Debate time!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>SCRUM DEBATE START! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hibiki did the crime / Hibiki didn’t do the crime</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>HIBIKI DID THE CRIME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Mister Koto gave him the details of the <b>torture</b>. It’s the making of a perfect setup!</p>
<p>YUUNA: Doesn’t Asami’s<b> attack</b> give him enough motivation to kill <em> without </em> a second personality? </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Hibiki admits to <b>not remembering</b> where he was leading up to the murder. He lacks a solid alibi.</p>
<p>NORIKO: Only Hibiki knew about the location of the <b>blood bags</b>.</p>
<p>MISAO: But there was soooo much blood on that <b>scalpel</b>!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>HIBIKI DIDN’T DO THE CRIME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: I was also affected by her attack, yet I was disproven for murder. Why shouldn’t Hibiki be as well?</p>
<p>TSUKIKO: The blood on the scalpel could easily come from a different source!</p>
<p>YUTAKA: That isn’t stopping the murderer from finding the blood bags themselves!</p>
<p>CHIE: Not remembering his whereabouts was a normal occurrence during the mass possession.</p>
<p>KOTO: <em> The culprit could have gotten their information of my torture elsewhere. Me telling someone this isn’t exclusive to Hibiki. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <a id="return17" name="return17"></a>
  <a class="hovertext17" href="#return17"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: ...Heh, looks like you guys haven't lost your touch after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Okay, you win. I’m willing to give Hibiki another chance. But if we keep hitting brick walls, then I’m bailing asap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: A-All of you… y-you really believe in me that much, don’t you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: ...I-If that’s the case, then let me help you. If I’m r-really worth this much… then maybe I’m doing something right after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: (small smile) Finally, some drive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> And perfect timing too, ‘cause I’m all out of ideas. Where do you suppose we should look next?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I-I d-don’t know. B-But wherever it is, I-I’ll be glad to have you help figure it out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>DISCUSSION START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVIDENCE BULLETS:  “REVENGE”/  Monokuma File / Misao’s Account / Personality List</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>YUUNA: How about revisiting the writing on the wall? Could someone have towed the line of shakiness simply to <b>avoid their handwriting being detected</b>? </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Please, you’re over-analyzing a straightforward situation. What we really need to look at is that corpse. Because <b>something seems off about it compared to the crime scene</b>...</p>
<p>RYOU: No, no. Let us look over his missing gaps of time. There must be an eyewitness we’re missing, <b>someone who witnessed him</b> during his time of stolen identity. </p>
<p>MISAO: I got it! Maybe I fumbled up that old personality decoder thingy for Hibiki’s entry! <b>Someone else could be in Hibiki’s body</b>, and maybe Monokuma was pulling one of his classic practical jokes! </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! Practical jokes have nothing on the disappearing acts you guys keep throwing! Of course, it seems like you’re having a <em> liiiiittle </em>trouble bringing your assistants back~</p>
<p>HARUTO: Not once I get to the “black magic” section in the library! <b>Anyone up for some necromancin’ after this</b>?</p>
<p>MISAO: Pick me! Pick me! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return18" name="return18"></a>
  <a class="hovertext18" href="#return18"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I’ve overlooked it before, but now their appearance on the body makes no sense to me. If the crime was meant to replicate Koto’s torture, then why did the killer slash her neck?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Because whatever was inside Hibiki hated Asami with a flame of a thousand vengeful demons?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: Wouldn’t fucking surprise me, but revenge or not, an inconsistency in an otherwise well thought-out imitation ruins what they were planning. Considering the amount of set-up needed here, I doubt they’d ruin it just to be petty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: I p-particularly find the marks left behind to be quite odd, too. They were small, thin incisions. A s-scalpel could theoretically cause them, but why waste t-time instead of making much broader strokes? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Then… what if something else besides the scalpel made them?<br/><br/></p>
<p>HIBIKI: H-Huh? B-But, I d-don’t think my body had any other sharp objects on hand…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Yes, but Asami did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: What on Earth are you talking about? Asami doesn’t exactly carry around scissors on her person. We were <em> just </em> discussing her sewing case, remember? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: N-No, that’s not exactly what I mean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Tsukiko, you understand, right? You know what Asami had that wasn’t necessarily an object?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I… think so? I just might need to think about it a bit…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>ANAGRAM START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_S_MI’S _I_ GER _ _ILS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return25" name="return25"></a>
  <a class="hovertext25" href="#return25"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Okay, I don’t know <em> what </em> train of thought you’re on right now, but I think you’re referring to her fingernails. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: I-I know it’s strange, but… yes. I think her nails were what made those cuts. From the first trial alone, we know they can be constituted as a "sharp object" and, even if filed, enough pressure applied onto her neck could cause those incisions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Plus, I noticed the dried blood on your shoulder after... I had our talk. While I didn't get a good look at Asami's body, I <em>did </em>notice no crusted blood under Koto's, yours or Misao's nails. And judging by the time elapsed between your absence and when I last saw you, Asami's the only person who could have done such a thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: ...Are you trying to show off or something, or...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: S-Sorry, I got a little carried away...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: But why would Asami scratch at her throat that hard? I was also an unfortunate victim to poisoning, yet the symptoms of it didn’t make me want air <em> that </em> severely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: “Want air?” Ryou, you’re a genius!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Ahahaha, I know!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: ...Just, uh, fill my loving fans in on what exactly you’re talking about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Think about it! The victim died, clawing at their own neck and wanting air. Doing an action like that wouldn’t exactly make sense from poisoning, but would in the instance something was wrapped around her neck, making her unable to breathe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: It looks to me like this is a case of strangulation!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: A strangulation? But… with what? I’m sorry if this is daft, but the infirmary is more industrial-filled, yes? Nothing stretchable that could be used as a makeshift noose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: It may appear that way, but trust me! We just need to get a better picture of that crime scene!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: See, the Monokuma File references Asami being tied to the bed by sheets. Although they look like restraints for the poisoning, what if the killer strangled Asami before doing so? Then, those claw marks could be her fighting for her last breath!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: Th-That would make a lot of sense. The s-symptoms of strangulation were masked by the poisoning, a-and I m-must have mistaken it as such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Geez, you’re </em> <em> really </em> <em> off your game today, huh? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Well... I suppose nobody’s perfect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: That’s super weird, though! Why did whoever-they-were wanna do something like that to Asami? And why did they just knock me out? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: I'm assuming it was a balance of sins. You got off easy, since all you did was be an accessory for torture. Asami, meanwhile, had an entire fucking list going for her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Then… maybe there’s still time to catch up. Anyone wanna spear me in their stomach or something? I’ll do it, zero cost! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: I think it’s a little late for you now, Misao...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Actually, I want to expand on Kawarino’s idea here. Choking Oshiro before poisoning her is extremely redundant. The dosage she received very well would kill her right away, and doing so just left more evidence behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> It seems our culprit chose creating a theme over common sense. Just like this killing game, if I’m being honest.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>MONOKUMA: Hey, that’s <em> your </em> problem, not mine!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: No, I think it extends further than that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: There’s two very strange circumstances I remember during the motive. The first was Tsukiko sleepwalking during a memory of her personality’s past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Indeed, the same thing happened to me as well. I very well could’ve ended up in the dining hall if the door wasn’t closed! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: The second was a little different. After Ryou was attacked, Tsukiko and I rushed him to the infirmary. According to both Chie and Hibiki, Ryou was sedated but snapped out of it, causing them to need to administer another dose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: I think I understand! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: Then shoot, because I’m lost as to how these events relate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: You naïve soul, it’s obviously… um… body… snatcher… things… Yeah, that's it! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Looks like the class is stumped. I might as well point them where they need to go. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Memories affect sedation</li>
<li>Ryou and I have unruly personalities</li>
<li>The personality takes over when the host’s unconscious</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return20" name="return20"></a>
  <a class="hovertext20" href="#return20"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: The connection is that our split personality takes over when our body’s unconscious! Mine made me sleepwalk, while Ryou’s wasn’t under the same sedative effects as him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: S-So these personalities act as completely separate beings, in spite of sharing a body? And what affects the host doesn’t affect them? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI:<em> Oh boy! </em> I-I’m sure the neurology committee would be intrigued by such a medical breakthrough! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: So I was right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: I-I mean, see? My enlightenment knows no bounds! This is the unbending might that tai chi has at its disposal! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: (sadly) If tai chi was that powerful, I’d be a much happier woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: Hmph, non-believer… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: So that must be why Kawarino received that injury on the back of her head. To avoid a personality from taking over, they need to be knocked out twice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Wait, there’s an injury on my head? So <em> that’s </em>why I woke up with a headache! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: M-Misao, you need to stop being so careless about your health!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Aw, it’s not<em> that </em>bad! Besides, I healed right up from those injuries!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: ...Wait. Repeat what you just said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Sure! “Aw, it’s not<em> that </em>bad! Besides, I healed right up from those injuries!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Something the matter? Because I thought Hibiki did a fantastic job! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: It’s not him healing you that’s the problem. It’s you healing<em> yourself.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Waiiiit, so was this like a weird form of sleepwalking or somethin’? Cause being a sleep doctor sound sooooo cool!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I had something else in mind. The day we started setting up the party for you, a bunch of us discovered a little quirk about yourself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: N-No, n-not so much a “quirk” than a “medical miracle”. H-Her body recovers f-from injuries at an alarming rate!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: It’s true! Nakami made her into a human kebab and everything, and she just pulled the skewer out like it was nothing! There wasn’t a lick of blood, just a bunch of organs beginnin’ to heal up! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: It’s <em> very </em>true. In fact, if we lifted her shirt right now, I think a lot of us would agree there wouldn’t be much of an injury left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Whaaa? You want me to take my clothes off? But shouldn’t we wait until we’re in a bedroom or something? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: With this information in mind, we all saw that gash on the back of Misao’s head, right? I think we can all agree she took a pretty nasty beating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: However, if we’re taking her healing into consideration, shouldn’t it not be <em> that </em> severe? The bruise is understandable, but if her body can heal from getting impaled in the span of seconds, then a much more minor injury like that should be non-existent!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Interesting… Then the only way Misao could receive such a bad injury would be <em> very </em>close to when her body was discovered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Gosh, this case is getting weirder and weirder!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: It’s just like that one movie… what was it… “Divulgence Of The Boginki”? I dunno, it was some really neat movie I saw once, and the same thing happened there! Weird, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: ...Misao, how do you know that movie existed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: ‘Cause I saw it, silly! Didn’t I just say that, or did I get all tied-tongue on you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: No, that movie’s one of Aya Yuhi’s scrapped works. How could you have seen it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: That's easy! I met this really neat writer of hers who-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Aya’s an all-in-one director. She does everything herself. Why are you lying to me, Misao?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: (laughing) Sorry, sorry! I think I’m thinking about <em> another </em>writer I met! My bad! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: ...Of course. Probably someone you met at Yuuna’s estate or something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Nah, not there! I’ve actually never been there! I’ve heard really good things about it, though. It sounded… glitzy! A real upper-class place for such an upper-class girl to work in! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: But… Auntie Yuuna works at a nightclub, miss!<br/><br/></p>
<p>YUUNA: N-Now, now. We should let Misao believe what she wants to believe…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: (sly smile) For someone with a knowledge of everyone’s lifestyle, you sure made a huge slip-up, didn’t you? Is there something you don’t want to tell us? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Leave her alone. Obviously, the poisoning she received did a number on her brain. She’s mixing up facts.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: She’s mixing up facts all right, but not because of any “poisoning” bullshit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: The Misao in front of us is an imposter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Excuse me? What the </em> <em> actual fuck </em> <em> are you talking about? Have you been sniffing paint fumes or something?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Huh? Imposter? You guys have a real good drive and everything, but don't you think you’ve got your truths twisted? Me doing the crime would literally be impossible! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She’s right. There’s something here that’s holding me back… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>She was restrained </li>
<li>She lacked the motivation for the crime</li>
<li>She has a solid alibi</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return26" name="return26"></a>
  <a class="hovertext26" href="#return26"></a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I understand. Those bedsheets restrained your hands and feet to the bedposts. You couldn’t have done that to yourself, or else at least one hand would be free. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Bingo! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: AHA! The <em> real </em> Misao would never make such a specific observation! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Nah, I only know that sorta thing because of my stunts! One time I tied myself to a moving subway, it was good stuff!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: W-Well, we’ll get you next time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Please, there’s nothing to get. </em><em>We’ve seen it with Hibiki, and we’re going to see it here: banding against one person’s a bitch move. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Not to mention Mister Hibiki's not exactly out of the water, either! He had that bloody model number 0934 with him, and he was at the crime scene when me and Auntie Yuuna found him! Gotta explanation for that, you guys?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Well, that’s a simple enough dilemma to solve, isn’t it? Hibiki just set up the crime scene. He wanted to frame Koto for the crime, sure, but it didn’t necessarily mean creating one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> That’s a bigger stretch than Ryou trying to reach the kitchen’s top shelf. Where the fuck did that head injury come from, then? Are you telling me Misao did that herself? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: Well… remember that we found her without her helmet on. And what hard surface was behind her when she was tied up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: I got it! The pillows, right!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: I… was thinking more along the lines of a wall. And, with you body's lack of bleeding, that would explain why no stains were present. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: So that must mean she took off her helmet when she lied on the ground. Even if Hibiki hadn't moved her, it would shift attention from her and seem like someone else took it off!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em>Here's an idea for you, Einsteins: if she was really this masterful tactician who orchestrated her own injury, surely she would have known about how her host's body worked. There's no way that she'd make a blind mistake of injuring herself a bit too much.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: ...A-Actually, th-that wouldn't be th-that far-fetched. A-After the... sword incident, M-M-M-Misao wasn't c-c-contacted for a second check-up at all. N-Not to mention, th-the only injuries she received post-possession were b-bruises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NORIKO: Oh? Then how do you explain the fucking hole in her torso I saw, then? The same one given to her the day of the motive?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: <em>Th-Th-That...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: That is... certainly an anomaly. However, when I looked at where her wound was after the possession, all that was left was a torn shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUTAKA: Okay, that’s one issue. But I think we’re neglecting the poisoning here. Strangulation could have been done by anyone, but for Misao to cover her tracks with the cyanide, she needed a bottle of it and a syringe on-hand. And, as I’ve mentioned before, all of them were dumped after Ryou’s attack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Not true. There’s one person in the room who could have brought both of those things. And I’m sure you could easily uncover them. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>PICK SOMEONE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER</p>
<p>NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER</p>
<p>SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER</p>
<p>NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST</p>
<p>KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR</p>
<p>HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER</p>
<p>ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN</p>
<p>CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT</p>
<p>YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS</p>
<p>MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL</p>
<p>BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR</p>
<p>ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS</p>
<p>NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER</p>
<p>YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER</p>
<p>RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER</p>
<p>HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return21" name="return21"></a>
  <a class="hovertext21" href="#return21"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: As we established earlier, Asami stole a bottle of poison and a syringe before it was all dumped. What’s to say she didn’t grab both at some point during your meeting in the infirmary? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: But… doesn’t that mean…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: That’s right, Asami planned on killing Misao herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: N-No. I think… th-that she <em> did </em>kill Misao.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: Wha? So Miss-ao’s like a zombie or something? Cool! Yo, Misao! Get over here so you can bite me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> You better have a damn good explanation for this.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: U-Uh, h-h-h-here’s m-my… h-here’s…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: I understand his hypothesis. Oshiro attacked Kawarino, but didn’t realize the body needed to die twice to fully get rid of the victim. This allowed whatever’s living inside Kawarino now to take over and ambush her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: <em> Right. Makes perfect sense. Y’know, apart from the fact the bottle and syringe would have still been in the room. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: You’re absolutely right. However, is it that big of a leap in logic to assume Hibiki took them? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIBIKI: (digging through his pockets) I d-don’t feel anything else, b-but perhaps I th-threw them away somewhere?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO:<em> All you’re throwing away is any credibility.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: ...Did you just say Asami attacked me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: ...I get it! It’s another joke! Man, with the amount you’re throwing around today, Ichika would be <em>really</em> proud of you! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Sure, I ticked her off a little, but that doesn’t mean she’d resort to <em> murder! </em>That’s something Asami would never, ever, ever do!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: ...Were you here during the first half of the trial, or…? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Even if the whole “attacker” situation didn’t happen, there’s one event that could have very well tipped her over the edge: Koto’s torture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: That... <em>would</em> make sense. Misao freed Koto, the one person she assumed hurt her in the first place. Letting him go would make her extremely angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: How do you know this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NAKAMI: ...Police officer’s hunch?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: ...Sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: (laughing) Oh, you guys! Is it a real off day for you all? From the stuff I’ve seen during the last two trials, you should be better than this! You’re reading Asami all wrong!<br/><br/></p>
<p>MISAO: Buuuut, if you think you can prove it, then give it a whirl! Tell me everything you think happened! You’re all great detectives, all you need is a little bit of proof to point everyone back on track! So, what do you say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I say I’m in. But I can promise that you’re not going to like it.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>CLOSING ARGUMENT START!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although she didn’t exhibit any signs of it, Asami was indeed infected with a personality alongside the rest of us. Said personality held a strong hatred towards her, injuring her while she was asleep with the blades of her sewing scissors.</p>
<p>When Asami woke to find what it had done to her, she assumed she was attacked and wanted to take action immediately. Unfortunately, her concerns weren’t taken as seriously as she wanted them to be. So, in order to get more people fighting for her cause, she did what she had to do: create her own version of her attacker. </p>
<p>Her plan began after her very first attack, taking advantage of Hibiki’s absence in order to steal a syringe and a bottle of cyanide. Then, much later that night and the night after, she initiated her attack on Ryou and Hibiki. Although Hibiki’s attack went perfectly, she managed to leave a piece of her bedsheet robe behind during Ryou’s. However, she stitched up her bedsheet in order to hide any traces of it.  </p>
<p>Asami’s attacks finally came to a head after her and Misao’s involvement in the torture of Koto. After her plans were thwarted by her, it was the last straw for Asami. So, during the mass possession, she led Misao back to the infirmary, injecting her with a fatal dose of cyanide. What Asami didn’t expect, however, was the culprit to take over Misao’s body.</p>
<p>Using the sheets, they choked Asami to death, with Asami clawing at her throat before she died. Then, to prevent the second personality from arising in Asami, the culprit used what was left in the syringe to poison her. </p>
<p>However, the murderer also planned to paint themselves as another victim to avoid suspicion. With Misao’s body already suffering from the poisoning, they simply needed to create a cover story. So, they took off her helmet while she was lying down, then later smashed her head on the back wall, gaining a large bruise.</p>
<p>Sometime during the possession, Hibiki came into the room. Possessed by Ichika and seeing the two bodies, he decided to frame Koto for their murders as revenge for his personality’s suffering at the hands of him. First, he used the bedsheets to tie up the bodies, making it look like the torture Koto went through. Then, using one of the sacks of blood, he wrote “復讐” on the wall, making it look like a hate crime. He finally left, taking the bottle of cyanide and syringe with him. The others, including myself, found the bodies shortly after. </p>
<p>Despite all the mayhem Asami’s situation brought upon the class, there’s still one thing clear: there’s both an imposter and a murderer in our midst. And that creature is lurking inside what’s left of Misao Kawarino! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: I like it, I like it! Looks like you have some competition for being the Ultimate Storyteller, Haruto!<br/><br/></p>
<p>MISAO: But you’re not doing a very good job at the other parts! I mean for starters, Asami isn’t that type to kill her biggest fan! Sure, a few “love taps” here in there to keep me in line, but <em> murder? </em> Nah, that couldn’t have happened! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: And what about me? I know you guys think some weird mind thing’s come and sucked my brains out, but isn’t that a silly idea? Just because someone's sleepwalking and snapping out of sedation, assuming my body wouldn't be affected by poisoning is pretty strange!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: C’mon, guys! You’re better than this! “Kawarino the Unbreakable” is the name, so do ya think I really went down <em> that </em> easily? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RYOU: She… has a point. Perhaps a mistake was made? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: No, don’t listen to her! She’s trying to throw you off! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YUUNA: Throw us off, or protect us all from being punished? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Shit… looks like despite my best efforts, Misao’s still attempting to brainwash the rest of the class. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If I’m going to protect everyone from getting slaughtered by her hands… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It looks like I’ll have to end this trial here and now.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PANIC TALK ACTION START! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MISAO: I <em> am </em>Misao, you guys!</p>
<p>MISAO: Just ‘cause I forgot a few things doesn’t mean I’m guilty of anything!</p>
<p>MISAO: And I promise you, Asami’s just as innocent!</p>
<p>MISAO: What type of “idol” would kill her fans?</p>
<p>MISAO: Let’s go back to looking for the real culprit! ‘Cause I think one of those real smart fellas out there are tricking you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: You’re all making a big, big mistake! I couldn’t be dead! I’m standing right here, as unbreakable as ever!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>USED - SYRINGE - KOTO - ON</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a id="return22" name="return22"></a>
  <a class="hovertext22" href="#return22"></a>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: For someone who claims to be “unbreakable”, then explain the words you told Koto after his torture was completed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>MISAO: Because you’re gonna commit a Monokuma and try to make us die, right? Then try it right now!  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> MISAO: See this stuff in here? Just stab me an eensy little bit with it! Go on, give it a try! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>TSUKIKO: Whether you were the real Misao or just watching from her eyes, you should remember that almost all the poison was used up on Koto. All that was left was small traces of it. However, you acted like that tiny portion was enough to kill you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: With that in mind, you were poisoned badly, according to Hibiki and Chie. Yet, you surviving such a large amount contradicts with your previous sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: I know for a fact the first statement came from the real Misao. And keeping in mind her self-proclaimed weak poison immunity, then a dose that strong without immediate medical assistance should have very well killed you! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: Go on! Tell me why you survived! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TSUKIKO: What about you, Koto? Any more objections?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KOTO: ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BENJIRO: Well, your silence certainly speaks volumes. Can we stop beating around the bush and cast our votes now? I’m sick of this runaround. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARUTO: What’s wrong, Miss-ao? Are ya sad that we voted on you? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Nah, I’m just surprised you guys are so brave! Wanting to get ripped up by Monokuma sounded like something that would be super painful, but you’re gonna go out there and take it like champs! Or do you guys heal up super quickly, too? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHIE: Nice try, we’re already through with your mind games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO: Mind games? Like those things the scholars and other smart people do? Nah, that’s not my style!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MISAO:...I just wanna look out for the class, that’s all. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>TRIAL OVER!</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Post Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONOKUMA: Aaaaand, the results are in!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Woah, you guys sure had split opinions about this, huh? After that whole Panic Talk Action segment, some of you <em>still</em> voted for Hibiki? </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Well, to that I say: you're a bunch of chumps! Because guess what? Misao <em> did </em> murder Asami Oshiro!</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Dammit, then we were right. All this imposter taking Misao's form wanted was to lie through her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: What the fuck was it this time? Total power? A fucking grudge? Go on! Tell us just how much you didn't give a shit about someone's life!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...I cared plenty.</p><p> </p><p>Misao’s voice, usually so full of life, had gone flat. She looked back at her classmates with dull eyes. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I apologize for the juxtaposition, but there's nothing left forcing me to lie anymore. Tsukiko, you're familiar with me, yes?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Well... yeah. You kept showing up in my dreams with Aya. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: And I certainly hoped you kept her in good company during this whole ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (smile) ...She deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...But regardless, I'm sure I didn't exactly give out specifics during those interludes in your life, so allow me to finally come clear.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I didn’t lie on that form she created. My name is indeed Nozomi Harigare. However, she left out my talent as the Ultimate Impersonator.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: So this is all that Misao meant to you... just something you could impersonate...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...Don't cry now. Just tell me what you need to, alright?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Nozomi... why did you kill Asami? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Because there was nothing else left for her. Her life was thrown away the second that syringe entered my host's body.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: This was the easiest thing for me to do for you all. Please be logical here: would it hurt more to learn of the crimes of a corpse, or watch as a perfectly-alive specimen falls apart at the seams as they're exposed to those around them?</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: That's... <em> horrible... </em></p><p> </p><p>MISAO: And something you should be glad you didn't have to choose.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuna’s eyes welled with tears.<br/><br/></p><p>MISAO: (sigh) Come here.</p><p> </p><p>Gesturing her over, Yuuna leaned in and clutched her tightly, bawling her eyes out. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: It’s alright. She only did those things because Monokuma pushed her into it. We can’t blame her for what the game forced on her.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Oh, come on. She had free will. She could've chosen not to be a murderous psychopath if she really wanted to. It wasn’t like Monokuma controlled her entirely. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: And, hell, you’re not any better! If you’re such a savior for sparing Asami a rightful humiliation, then why the fuck did you lie through your teeth that entire trial? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Because I wanted to give her a proper sendoff in death. Her actions, her words, they were all her own in spirit. I’d know full well. All I did was pull the strings on a broken puppet. </p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: You pulled strings alright, but they weren’t just Misao’s. Does <em> anyone </em> object to this obvious ploy for sympathy!?</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: …</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I’m being sincere. That woman was certainly a strange one, but one who deserved a bit of dignity. Letting others dictate her until her last breath certainly stripped her of any.  </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> And you intend to die imitating that, aren’t you? Because you certainly don't have any.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>MISAO: You seem awfully protective of my host's well-being. I suppose you learned from this "Ichika incident" after all.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: (weak smile) Perhaps you have two pairs of shoes to fill now. </p><p> </p><p>He tried writing something, but his hands shook with every stroke. The ever-forming mist around his eyes turned into droplets, running down his face while he held back any noise.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: This… doesn’t make any sense.</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Koto cryin’ his eyes out? Yeah, usually he’s more cynical than this! What a weenie…</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: No, I’m curious how Nozomi could still be standing in front of us. Or how Ichika could have meddled with the crime scene. Both of them should have vanished the second Asami died...</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Finally, someone’s noticed! As your reward for using your brains, how about I explain “my top-secret, super-special second-personality killing rule”?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: When I put the personalities in your bodies, a special message was also programmed within them. Sure, they could wait and see if you’d all loiter around instead of kill, but you gotta think about the more motivated personalities, y'know?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Basically, if they killed someone, they’d remain in the host’s body up until the final verdict. If they were caught, they’d be swiftly erased. But if they managed to get away with it, I’d let them free and even give them their own, new body! </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: As for Ichika… I just wanted someone I’d know would add tension. So, I let her stay a tad longer until she fulfilled that role. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: So… you’re telling us our imposter really did have a motive, then.</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Let me just break through all the crap here. Miss Nozomi hasn’t exactly been the most perfect of angels. Go on, tell them what your <em> actual </em> reasoning was. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: …</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIKO: Come on. Tell us. Prove to us how wrong the idea is of you stringing us along.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...When Misao died, I needed to take the course of action best for us “personalities”. I couldn’t wait for your time to expire, because I know Monokuma would back down on his promise. He’d find some way to prevent us from full control of a body.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: What we needed was one of us to graduate. The rest of them could die alongside your bodies, so long as one could safely secure what their information was being held on. Then, they could be put back into your corpses. They could finally live again. </p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Y-You wanted… t-to <em> kill </em>us… j-just for a body?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Gosh, this really <em>is</em> like an old B-movie or somethin’! </p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: You were playing us all this time, weren’t you!? You never cared about Yuuna or Koto or Misao or anybody!</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I <em> promise </em> I did. But you don’t understand. You may have your strong points, but not as many as those stuck inside you. Those people were my friends. My <em> classmates.  </em></p><p> </p><p>RYOU: You can’t mean...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Those classmates of yours… were they killed by the Ultimate Executioner? </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Did any of you know who Ichika Kobayashi was?  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>CHIE: Can you tell us everything you remember before you died? </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Well-</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: You <em> could </em> do that, or you could keep that mouth of yours shut. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Even if your friends have left this group’s’ skulls, that doesn’t mean I’m done with their information. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Each one of your friends are registered in a <em>teeeensy</em> little database, free to use as I please. It would certainly be unfortunate if, say, those files were to get perma-deleted because of you.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: You… bastard…</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Upupupupupu! I know! </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: ...Unfortunately, you’re going to have to figure things out on your own. But I can certainly admit one thing.</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: I can recognize traitors when I see them. </p><p> </p><p>A single noise escaped her throat before she suddenly convulsed. She fell to the ground, panting and clutched her head. Monokuma held a controller in his hand, giggling. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Hey now! We don’t want to ruin my little game so early, do we? We’re just getting good! </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: People like you… destroying a good bear’s hard work… I’m gonna have to kill you early because of your blathering…</p><p> </p><p>MISAO: You’re… You’re underestimating me. You may be correct in any other circumstance, but I was placed into Misao’s body. Stab me, bludgeon me, tear me apart, I’ll only heal and keep going. </p><p> </p><p>MISAO: Even if I’m crawling on my hands and knees, I’m going to finish the execution. And the second I do, I’m bringing back every single person that was killed by your hands. </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: You’re quite the determined one, aren’t you? Let’s just see how this fares on the killing floor. IIIIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Execution + Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GAME OVER</p><p>NOZOMI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.</p><p>TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL MISAO KAWARINO'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED</p><p>AIN'T NO REST FOR THE WICKED</p><p> </p><p>Silver cuffs closed onto Misao's arms and legs, preventing her movement from the motorcycle she had been seated into. As she struggled, Monokuma walked to the starting line with a black-and-white checkered flag in hand. Thrusting it high in the air, he waved it down with one swift motion.</p><p> </p><p>The motorcycle jolted to light, thrusting its engines and speeding at a breakneck pace. While Misao continued to pry at her wrists, the bike approached a ramp curving up to the sky. Dangling in mid-air were a series of flame-covered rings.</p><p> </p><p>The bike threw itself off from the ramp, suspending Misao through the middle of each fiery hoop. Large chunks of her flowing pink hair hit the flames, travelling towards the back of her body like a wick. However, between the burning clothes and searing flesh, all she could do was move forward.</p><p> </p><p>She landed back on the ground, but not without witnessing another danger up ahead. Monokuma, dressed as a referee, leaned to the side of a black wall riddled with holes. Pressing a button to the side, daggers shot out at a rapid pace. The storm of metal nicked her skin, sending jolts into her body as her fresh cuts felt the sharp air moving around them.</p><p> </p><p>Past all that, however, stood a new obstacle. A large piece of thin glass stretched the parameter of her path. She shook the bike with everything she had in her, but it couldn't change her path.</p><p> </p><p>She crashed straight into the pane, bursting it. Jagged shards flew everywhere, littering the ground and jutting from her skin, all as a reminder of the person she was forcibly imitating. She closed her eyes and pounded hard against the metal restraints.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they opened.</p><p> </p><p>Twisting her arms and legs out of the cuffs, she threw herself onto the ground. Misao watched the motorcycle venture off into whatever new torture was set up for it, taking deep breaths as her wounds vanished.</p><p> </p><p>When she looked away, there Monokuma was. And in his hand, he held a small metallic device.</p><p> </p><p>He placed it to her forehead. With a sadistic smile, he clicked the red button grafted onto it.</p><p> </p><p>Misao's body fell to the ground in a slump, reduced to the empty vessel it truly was. He glanced down at the row of pixelated options on the device's screen, feeling the mere code Nozomi had been reduced to in his paw. And with a chuckle, he clicked "Delete Personality".</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Though everyone stared into the execution room, not a single scream was elicited. Yuuna held onto herself tightly and choked back resurfacing tears, Hibiki froze like a deer in the headlights, and Koto shook with a mixture of rage and sad frustration, but nobody was frightened. </p><p> </p><p>However, even in the presence of much tenser, silent emotions, Tsukiko couldn’t bring herself to feel a thing. </p><p> </p><p>Through the prolonged silence, Noriko shakily dug through her pocket for a cigarette, bringing it up to her lips in a scowl before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Good. She had this fucking thing coming. </p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Ehehehe! You’re certainly feeling sadistic today, aren’t ‘cha?</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Speakin’ of sadistic, that was a great show, Monokuma! You’ve simply outdone yourself!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Stop it, I’m blushing!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: He… deleted her. Everything she went through, every motivation she had, all Nozomi amounted to was a goddamn code...</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Maybe that's not such a bad thing.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: ...Excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: Well… think about it. If these people were truly real people, then what's to say one of us couldn't be replicated? </p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: Then… that could mean…</p><p> </p><p>RYOU: <em> We can bring our classmates back!? </em></p><p> </p><p>Koto shot up in the air the second Ryou finished his sentence. He began to write intently.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> How? </em> <em> How can we do this? </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: I'm not sure, but if Ichika could end up in Hibiki, then the others can't be that far out of reach!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! You're all a bunch of naive fools! You think I'd do anything other than let you die an unnatural death? </p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: I mean, the idea of keeping you as a virtual version to torture intimately <em> does </em> sound like fun, but I'm a busy bear! And busy bears could only code one dead classmate!</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: ...Besides, the people I chose to infect you with were chosen for veeeery specific reasons.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: HAH! Do you think your lies are going to slow us down!?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: Can it. There's something I need to ask.</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: Sh-Shit… Sorry…</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: What do you mean these people were chosen specifically? You had to have known one of these people would reveal something to us, right?</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Of course! But my rock-hard abs and control over their existence is a great intimidator!</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: So, you wanted to dangle a key piece of evidence like a carrot we couldn't fully eat… You fucking bastard...</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: Oh, don't be such spoilsports! Engaging with those guys isn't really worth your time, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: We'll know for sure once we find out for ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA: And what do you intend to do? Continue building up your long list of failures and screw-ups?</p><p> </p><p>CHIE: <em> Investigate. </em> And this time, I plan to do it right.</p><p> </p><p>Chie stormed off, entering the elevator. Before she could leave, however, Benjiro chased after her and grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: Hold it! You don't think of doing this alone, do you? I'm coming with you!</p><p> </p><p>YUTAKA: And so am I! And if anyone insists on finding our dead classmates, I suggest getting your asses moving, too!</p><p> </p><p>HARUTO: Wahoo, a whole party! I didn't know you had such a magnetic effect on people, Uncle Benji! Maybe even little old me could join you…?</p><p> </p><p>BENJIRO: P-Promise me you'll stop being this chummy with me, and you've got yourself a deal!</p><p> </p><p>A large group of people crowded into the elevators. However, Nakami froze just at the borders between the trial grounds and a new quest upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>YUUNA: ...Well, Nakami? Are you coming?</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at the grounds one last time, observing those he intended to leave behind. He momentarily locked eyes with Tsukiko, who silently waited with as much anticipation as the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>NAKAMI: ...Of course.</p><p> </p><p>He loaded himself into the elevator and buried himself into the crowd of people. With a soft whirr, the group began their reascention.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko shook her head, looking back at who was left behind. Facing away from the trial grounds was Noriko, continuing to inhale her cigarette while leaning against the glass. Hibiki did the opposite, staring through the window with a spacey look, no longer bothering to see if the dead body still had life to it.</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: What the fuck do you intend to see through that window, Hibiki? Another manipulative scumbag for you to save?</p><p> </p><p>HIBIKI: Th-They… Th-They k-keep dying. One after another...</p><p> </p><p>NORIKO: Welcome to Hell, kid. When you wake up and stop justifying the Asamis and Nozomis of the world, let me know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...The Asamis and Nozomis of the world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a great way to put it. Just more people twisted by this game. People lying straight to our faces while committing unspeakable acts in the shadows. Nothing more than empty shells compared to how they began. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who else could be turned next? What sorts of immorality can Monokuma conjure out of them to make them just like those two? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And what can I start doing to stop it?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it, that's all for Chapter 3! And... I'm gonna level with you, I feel like this suffers from a case of "sagging middle syndrome". Things tended to be super bloated and convoluted this time around imo, but I couldn't exactly scrap anything without massive repercussions to the rest of the story. </p><p>Anyways, I plan to take a nice, long break after this, since editing this chapter has really burned me out. Plus, Chapter 4's going to be a beast that needs to treaded on lightly. </p><p>So, stay tuned when that drops in a century or two!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! With the recent plot revelations that happened, prepared for things to get a tad fucky.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>